Lost
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Inaho, Slaine, serta jawaban yang tak mereka tahu ―InaSure. Warn inside.
1. Chapter 1

Inaho, Slaine, serta jawaban yang tak mereka tahu ―InaSure. Warn inside.

.

.

.

.

Selepas deklarasi damai, sejak Putri Asseylum menyatakan diri sebagai Ratu Vers yang baru; kegiatan Kaizuka Inaho adalah rutin bermain catur dengan Slaine di dalam bui. Bukan apa-apa, hanya penghilang penat semata. Namun itu pun selalu diakhiri dengan gerakan sepihak dari Inaho. Slaine tak pernah meresponnya, sama sekali. Bahkan setelah ia mengatakan mengapa ia membiarkan Slaine tetap hidup, karena itu keinginan Asseylum-sama.

Siang ini tugasnya sudah selesai. Inaho menjenguk Slaine seperti biasa, merepetisi pertanyaan serupa; apa tujuan Slaine sesungguhnya?

Slaine tak pernah menjawabnya.

Namun saat ia ke sana, ia diberitahu sipir bahwa Slaine tengah tertidur. Inaho melihat langsung ke selnya atas ijin kepala penjara.

Dilihatnya Slaine yang terperangkap dalam jajaran besi vertikal, terkurung. Tampak begitu menyedihkan hanya dengan melihat wajahnya. Semua beban seolah tergambar jelas di parasnya.

"Sebenarnya siapa kau, Slaine Troyard? Mengapa kau melakukan semua ini?"

Tidak pernah Inaho lupa, bahwa Slaine adalah pemimpin penyerangan antara pasukan utama dan markas bulan satu tahun lalu. Harusnya ia membencinya, karena Slaine adalah musuhnya. Tapi firasatnya mengatakan sesuatu yang lain; bukan resultan dari pengamatan netra kiri, sama sekali bukan. Lagipula tak ada data pasti tentang Slaine Troyard. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang selalu disembunyikan Slaine dalam diamnya. Mustahil pula meminta Slaine berbicara tentang dirinya.

Inaho berjalan pergi, menjauh karena ada jadwal lain setelah ini. Tanpa ia ketahui, Slaine telah membuka matanya ketika ia mulai melangkah.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Aldnoah ZeroProject A/Z, Olympus Knights, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama.**

 **Lost © Panda Dayo**

 **| shounen-ai , hvmv dsj | AR. OOC. Gajeness. Typo(s)**

 **Don't Like Don't Read. I've warned you!**

* * *

.

.

Aktivasi Aldnoah masih dirundingkan. Inaho yang malas mengikuti akhirnya pergi ke sebuah tempat, di taman kota untuk menenangkan diri.

Benar-benar contoh yang buruk. Padahal Asseylum akan datang, tapi ia justru mengkhawatirkan Slaine. Ah, sudahlah. Inaho ingin menenangkan diri sekarang.

"Inaho-san, sedang apa kau?! Bukannya kau harus menghadiri rapat tentang aktivasi Aldno―" seorang anak kecil beranjak remaja menyambanginya.

"Ada apa, Eddelrittuo? Bukannya kau juga harus menemani puteri?" Tanyanya masih dengan wajah sedatar teplon.

Gadis itu hanya menggembungkan pipi, "Jangan kau pikir aku mau berdiskusi dengan rakyat jelata. Asseylum-sama saja yang terlalu baik hati pada penduduk bumi!" Decihnya. Inaho melihat seorang lagi di belakang gadis itu. Ada perempuan lain berhelai violet pucat yang duduk di kursi roda.

"Maafkan Eddelrittuo, Kaizuka Inaho."

Mata kirinya bekerja. Menurut data, ialah puteri Lemrina dari Kaisar Vers kedua.

"Lemrina-sama! Jangan bicara pada makhluk bumi ini!"

"Senang bertemu dengan anda." Ujar Inaho berbasa-basi. Dibalas senyum tipis dari Lemrina.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Ayo, Eddelrittuo, kita pergi menjenguk Slaine."

"Ba-baik!" Dengan sigap Eddelrittuo bersiap mendorong kursi roda Lemrina.

"Tunggu. Aku bisa mengantar kalian."

"Sebaiknya jangan. Tampaknya ia tak mau berbicara padamu." Ejek Lemrina. Eddelrittuo menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Inaho. Inaho kesal sebenarnya, tapi ia tak dapat membuat ekspresi apa-apa karena wajah _emotionless_ miliknya.

"Ah, sepertinya anda benar. Tapi jika tidak keberatan biarkan saya mengawal anda, Lemrina-sama." Inaho membungkuk hormat.

"Baiklah." Kata Lemrina kemudian.

"Lemrina-sama!" Eddelrittuo tak terima.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga menuju ke tempat Slaine ditahan.

.

.

Tak banyak yang dilakukan Slaine di tempat ia berada. Ia tidak makan tapi tak kunjung mati. Sekalipun Asseylum-sama memintanya agar tetap hidup, tapi Slaine sudah merasa mati di dunia ini. Mungkin terbiasa karena di Vers serba kekurangan, ia jadi bisa menahan lapar dan haus dalam waktu lama. Lagipula, ia tidak punya mimpi, tidak akan ada pula yang menangisi kepergiannya.

 _Benar, kan?_

Tapi, bagaimana Slaine bisa mati? Slaine memutar otak, mencari cara agar ia bisa mati. Apa jika ia kabur dari sini, aparat akan mengejarnya, dan melipatgandakan hukumannya. Mungkin ia dapat hukuman mati. Hm, boleh juga.

Tapi fantasi Slaine terputus ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat, dengan audio gesekan roda.

 _Roda?_

Segera bangkit dari berbaringnya, Slaine melihatnya ―mereka muncul dari sisi lain, menatapnya penuh iba.

"Slaine, aku datang berkunjung."

Seorang perempuan yang duduk di atas kursi roda muncul.

"Lemrina-sama.." Slaine tak menyangka seorang puteri mengunjungi tahanan hina sepertinya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Slaine-san?" Sambung Eddelrittuo.

"Untuk apa kalian ke sini?! Maaf Lemrina-sama, Eddelrittuo, pergilah! Aku tak mau melihat kalian!" Bentaknya. Lemrina semakin kasihan melihat kondisi Slaine. Wajahnya semakin pucat dan tubuhnya semakin kurus. Oh, pipinya pun menjadi tirus. Apa Slaine cukup makan? Jangankan makan tampaknya tidur pun hanya sedikit waktu. Ada kantung mata di bawah kelopaknya,

"Begitu, ya."

Eddelrittuo meletakkan sesuatu di depan sel Slaine. Sebuket mawar biru yang menjadi favorit Slaine di markas bulan dulu.

"Eddelrittuo! Buang itu! Buang!" Seru Slaine. Tangan Slaine terulur keluar dan melempar jauh buket bunga itu hingga berceceran. Eddelrittuo hanya diam dan membungkuk.

"Permisi, Slaine-san."

"Pergilah! Sebelum aku berpikir ingin membunuh kalian!"

Apa berada di ruang sempit ini membuat Slaine menjadi semakin tidak waras? Inaho tidak pernah tahu, karena Slaine selalu diam ketika ditanya olehnya. Ia justru mengusir orang-orang Vers ―seorang puteri pula― yang pernah menjadi pihak yang dibelanya.

"Aku mengerti, Slaine. Tapi, jaga kesehatanmu." Lirih Lemrina. Eddelrittuo lalu mendorong kursi rodanya, menjauh dari sel Slaine. Slaine kembali berbaring, memunggungi Inaho yang masih berdiri di depan selnya.

Inaho mematung beberapa saat, sebelum berjalan cepat mengantar Lemrina dan Eddelrittuo.

.

.

.

"Mengapa kalian menjenguknya?" Tanya Inaho kemudian di perjalanan menuju lift.

"Bukan hal yang aneh, Kaizuka Inaho. Slaine sebenarnya orang baik." Ujar Lemrina, diikuti anggukan Eddelrittuo.

"Mengapa ia tak pernah menceritakan siapa dirinya tiap ku interogasi?"

"Mungkin dia malas bicara."

"Lalu, mengapa dia menyerang bumi?"

Lemrina melirik tajam. Namun tak cukup untuk mengintimidasi orang tak peka macam Inaho.

"Kau yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Slaine, diam saja! Kau pikir kau tahu deritanya?! Kau pikir kau tahu segalanya, hah?!"

"Hime-sama..." Peringat Eddelrittuo.

"Kenapa dia harus menderita?"

"Kau!"

 _ **Ting!**_

Lift terbuka. Muncul Asseylum-sama dari sana.

"Kakak? Apa yang kakak lakukan di sini?! Bukannya―"

Asseylum hanya tersenyum seperti biasa, "Menjenguk Slaine."

"Ia sedang dalam kondisi buruk, Asseylum-sama, kusarankan anda tidak menjenguknya sementara ini."

"Apakah seburuk itu?" Tanya Ratu Vers. Lemrina mengangguk sebagai ganti jawaban. Lebih buruk dari asumsinya.

"Tidak apa. Aku akan mencoba menemuinya dulu." Asseylum melenggang, melewati mereka bertiga.

.

.

.

Slaine memukul kepala keras-keras hingga dahinya memerah dan mulai berdarah. Ia telah memulai langkah bagus untuk bunuh diri. Jika ia kehilangan banyak darah, maka ia akan mati. Tadinya ingin memotong nadi agar lebih cepat, tapi tidak ada benda tajam yang bisa ia temukan. Ia harus bertindak sendiri. Ia ingin segera mati.

"Slaine?"

Suara lembut yang dikenalnya, tapi Slaine mengabaikannya. Ia pasti sedang berhalusinasi. Ia menjedukkan kepalanya makin beras dan menambah intensitas darah yang mengalir.

"Slaine! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Slaine?!"

 _Biarkan aku mati._

 _Sudah tidak ada gunanya aku hidup._

"Ada apa, Seylum-san?"

"Slaine! Slaine! Inaho-san, Slaine!"

"Slaine Troyard! Hentikan!"

Slaine turut memukulkan tangannya pada dinding.

 _Sakit._

 _Benar-benar sakit._

"Slaine Troyard!"

Ia merasakan bagian belakangnya tertarik. Siapa lagi yang dapat melakukan ini selain Kaizuka Inaho.

"Bunuh aku, orenji! Cambuk aku! Setrum! Pukul aku! Apa saja yang penting aku bisa mati sekarang!"

"Tenanglah, Slaine Troyard!" Inaho berusaha menahan pergerakannya sekuat tenaga.

Asseylum yang melihatnya hanya menunduk pilu. Slaine tampak begitu menyedihkan. Kondisinya benar buruk, seperti kata Lemrina.

Tak sengaja netranya menangkap ceceran kelopak mawar biru di lantai akibat ulah Slaine beberapa saat tadi. Eddelrittuo pernah menceritakannya. Tentang Slaine yang selalu menunggunya tersadar, tentang Slaine yang bersedia menunjukkan bunga melalui _hologram_ ketika ia tengah kritis. Bahkan membuatkan taman untuknya yang persis seperti di bumi. Semua itu..Slaine yang melakukannya. Slaine yang selalu melindunginya. Dan hanya Slaine yang percaya bahwa ia tetap hidup.

 _"Asseylum-sama. Slaine-san pernah mengatakan tentang bahasa bunga."_

 _"Hm, benarkah?"_

 _"Benar. Hime-sama tahu, arti mawar merah adalah mencintai. Tapi, apakah Hime-sama tahu, arti dari mawar biru?"_

 _"Katakan padaku, Eddelrittuo."_

 _"Keajaiban."_

 _"Bagus sekali!"_

 _"Tapi..ada arti lain darinya."_

 _"Apa itu?"_

 _"Ketidakmungkinan."_

 _".."_

 _"Slaine-san sangat menyukai bunga itu.."_

.

.

.

"Slaine...maaf..ini..salahku" Asseylum menutup mulut, berusaha agar tak bersuara. Untuk pertama kalinya, Inaho melihat Ratu Vers itu menangis demi seseorang. Teman masa kecilnya.

"Sampai kapan kau mengekangnya dengan perasaan itu?"

Perkataan Lemrina benar.

 _"Hime-sama..Slaine-san adalah satu-satunya yang tak pernah berkhianat pada anda."_

Eddelrittuo benar.

Slaine Troyard adalah satu-satunya yang takkan mengingkari sumpah setianya. Rela menempuh cara kotor dan mendaki dosa demi melindunginya. Ia baru mengetahui hal ini kemarin dari Eddelrittuo dan Lemrina ―meski pernah dijelaskan topik serupa sebelumnya. Namun kali ini adalah versi rincinya.

Ia yang terlalu sibuk tanpa pernah memperhatikan perasaan Slaine kepadanya.

"Pergi kau, Asseylum! Mau apa kau?! Pergi!"

"Jaga ucapanmu, Slaine Troyard!" Inaho masih berusaha menahannya.

Tak pernah Slaine bicara sekasar itu kepadanya. Tapi, Asseylum mencoba mengerti. Ia tak sempat berpikir, jadi ia bersimpuh di depan pintu sel yang terbuka.

"Maaf Slaine..maaf.."

Slaine berhenti memberontak dari Inaho. Ia memandang lurus pada Asseylum sebelum berkomentar,

"Walaupun aku melakukan segalanya untukmu..." Pertahanannya runtuh. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja ketika melihat Ratu Vers rela bersujud untuknya.

"Pergi.." Lirihnya.

Asseylum mengangkat wajahnya.

"Pergi kau, Asseylum!" Suara Slaine meninggi.

 _ **PLAKK**_

Inaho menamparnya keras. Hening, hingga Slaine terbahak keras,

"Benar, orenji! Tampar aku sebanyak yang kau mau! Aku memang hina!"

 _ **PLAKK**_

"Inaho-san, hentikan!" Pinta Asseylum.

Inaho berhenti. Slaine yang kini berwajah murung.

"Tidak kau lanjutkan, tuan Kaizuka?" Slaine tertawa bagai orang gila.

"Seylum-san, saya akan mengantar anda pergi."

Inaho melepaskan Slaine dan keluar sebelum mengunci kembali sel Slaine.

Asseylum dan Inaho lalu keluar bersama. Meninggalkan Slaine dengan derai air matanya.

.

.

.

"Kondisi kejiwaannya buruk. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu padanya."

Yagarai tidak pernah menangani kasus kejiwaan, kalau trauma sih masih bisa seperti Lt. Marito. Tapi, yang dialami Slaine tampaknya bukan itu. Mungkin cara hidupnya buruk hingga berakhir menyedihkan.

Tapi, tidak ada yang tahu riwayat Slaine dengan rinci. Baik ketika ia masih ada di bumi, atau ketika di Vers.

Inaho tidak lagi menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut. Ia beranjak pergi dari tempat Yagarai untuk bertanya pada Eddelrittuo. Sayang sekali, mata kirinya tak bisa melihat masa lalu.

.

.

.

.

Slaine mendekap diri. Tadi beberapa petugas medis datang ―pasti perintah dari Orenji itu― tak lama setelah Asseylum pergi. Buktinya adalah perban yang melingkari kepalanya kini.

Slaine akan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk bunuh diri nanti.

"Bat.."

Hanya satu orang yang memanggilnya begitu. Tanpa harus melihat, Slaine tahu itu Inaho ― _tidak bosan apa dia menyambanginya?_

Slaine tak tahu ini jam berapa, tapi cukup lama sejak kedatangan Asseylum. Mungkin beberapa jam telah berlalu,

"Waktunya makan malam, bat."

Tidak ada sahutan. Inaho mencoba mencari cara lain untuk membujuk Slaine makan.

"Slaine, tubuhmu kurus jadi makanlah."

Masih diam.

Inaho tak pernah mengerti apa maunya Slaine. Si kelelawar itu adalah orang yang sulit diprediksi.

"Aku tinggalkan di depan selmu. Makanlah."

Hening.

"Slaine Troyard, jangan buat aku kesal."

".."

Inaho menghela nafas lelah. Diletakkannya piring berisi nasi dan lauk pauk di depan bui Slaine.

"Aku akan melihatnya kembali, pastikan kau makan. Aku ingin main catur denganmu."

"Sayangnya aku menolak." Ah, bicara juga dia.

"Kenapa kau menolak?"

"Aku tak punya alasan untuk tetap hidup, Orenji. Jadi biarkan aku mati dengan tenang menyusul tuan Saazbaum. Ah, bagaimana kalau di neraka aku bertemu tuan Cruhteo?.." Slaine mulai melantur.

"Oi, Slaine!"

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, lebih baik dicambuk seribu kali oleh pangeran Cruhteo.."

Inaho tak habis pikir, apa sebenarnya isi otak anak ini? Yagarai-sensei benar, dia sakit jiwa.

"Harklight..maafkan aku.."

Inaho tak mengenal nama-nama yang diucapkan oleh Slaine.

"Asseylum-sama..aku.."

Mungkin itu faktor terbesar akan goncangan jiwanya.

"Ukh..arggh! Aaarrgghh!" Slaine membayangkan dimana saat ia diinterogasi Cruhteo. Rasa sakit cambuknya masih terasa di kulitnya.

 _"Apakah kau..telah bersumpah setia pada Asseylum-sama? Apakah...kau temannya?"_

"Bicaralah, Slaine!"

Cambuk itu lalu melukainya. Dilanjutkan dengan listrik bertegangan sedang, Slaine dihajar habis-habisan waktu itu.

"AAKKH! AAAKHHH!"

Slaine menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Menariknya keras hingga pangkal. Sakit, semua benar-benar sakit. Tapi..ia menikmati ini. Benar, ia tidak berharap banyak.

"Bat! Sadarlah!"

Inaho membuka kunci sel dan menghampiri Slaine yang makin tidak karuan pada dirinya.

Bahu Slaine digoncang, kepalanya maju mundur seperti hendak lepas.

"Orenji?" Ia berhenti dari aksinya sejenak. Diliriknya sedikit ke bawah tubuh Inaho, ia menemukan pistol tersemat di ikat pinggangnya.

Ia harus membuat Inaho menembaknya. Tapi, bagaimana?

"Lihatlah dirimu, bat. Cepat makan jatahmu, sebentar." Inaho meraih makanan yang diletakkannya di depan sel dari dalam menggunakan tangannya yang panjang.

"Makanlah."

Slaine memandangi makanan yang dibawakan Inaho. Nasi kare. Sudah lama Slaine tak memakannya, tapi―

"Oi, ayo makan."

Kembali Inaho diabaikan. Inaho sebal, tapi ia tidak tahu cara memasang tampang kesal.

 _―_ _Slaine takkan mau memakannya._

Bagus. Sudah seminggu ia tak makan, dan kini perutnya mulai bereaksi sakit. Slaine harus tetap seperti ini hingga minggu depan, dan akhirnya ia bisa mati. _Bravo_!

Slaine mengelak dari suapan yang diberikan Inaho. Inaho pikir dia anak kecil, apa?

"Makan." Perintahnya.

"Aku tak mau makan."

"Makan."

"Tidak."

"Makan."

"Tidak."

".."

"Kau dengar, aku tida―"

Sebelum Slaine menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Inaho melakukan sesuatu di luar perkiraannya.

Mentransfer dari mulut ke mulut.

Slaine menendang dada Inaho dan berusaha memuntahkan nasi yang tertelan tadi. Tapi tak ada apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Usahanya sia-sia.

"Setidaknya kau takkan mati besok." Kata Inaho. Slaine menatapnya tajam.

"Sialan kau, Orenji?! Mengapa kau tak biarkan aku mati saja?! Oh, benar. Asseylum-sama. Itu keinginannya, kan?"

"Kalau kau tak mau makan sendiri, aku akan melakukannya dengan caraku setiap hari padamu,"

"Hah?!"

Tanpa disangka Inaho malah memeluknya erat, mendekapnya penuh hangat. Slaine terbelalak, ia belum pernah dipeluk siapapun bertahun-tahun ini. Rasanya seperti..

"Lepaskan, oren―"

"Kau tak punya tenaga untuk melawan karena kau lapar."

"Jika kau hanya mau menghinaku, sebaiknya kau pergi!"

"Tidak!" Balas Inaho.

"Pergi!" Slaine berusaha melepaskan diri. Sialnya dekapan Inaho semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka.

"Inaho!" Habis kesabaran Slaine pada makhluk satu ini.

"Slaine, maaf."

. . .

Slaine masih berusaha mencerna perkataan Inaho.

"Aku minta maaf padamu, untuk semuanya."

"Untuk apa?" Tukas Slaine.

"Tamparan tadi. Apa aku harus mengatakannya seribu kali?"

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku dan pergi sana, orenji!"

"Aku baru mendengarnya dari Lemrina dan Eddelrittuo tadi. Bahkan puteri Asseylum."

"Mendengar apa?" Slaine bingung.

"Riwayat hidupmu."

Slaine mengunci bibir sejenak.

"Pergi kau! Pergi!" Didorongnya Inaho lebih keras dan berhasil menciptakan spasi di antara mereka. Inaho mulai bercerita, bahkan ia tahu bahwa Slaine pernah ―bahkan sering― disiksa di Vers.

"Itu bohong, orenji." Slaine memang pandai berdusta. Inaho mencari celah ketidakjujuran Slaine, tapi mesinnya tak menemukan apa-apa meski ia tahu Slaine tengah berbohong kepadanya.

"Bukannya kau harus bertugas lagi? Tidak takut dipecat?" Tawanya sarkas.

"Tidak."

"Pergi kau, Kaizuka Inaho! Pergi dari hadapanku!"

Inaho hanya menuruti permintaannya, sebelum temperamennya lebih buruk dari ini.

Slaine Troyard tidak normal; deduksi Inaho.

* * *

.

.

Yuki asyik menonton acara komedi bertema tahan tawa di televisi. Di sisi kirinya, sebungkus kripik kentang menemani. Ia sedang bebas tugas hari ini dan memutuskan untuk bersantai sepanjang waktu. Ia tidak jadi tertawa kala melihat adiknya pulang dengan wajah kusut. _Well_ , tampangnya memang datar, tapi Yuki bisa membedakan mana wajah yang dipasang oleh adiknya tercinta.

"Aku pulang." Inaho bersuara.

"Telat. Oya Nao-kun, aku sudah menyiapkan air panas dan makan malam."

"Terima kasih, Yuki-nee." Lalu dilihatnya Inaho bergegas menuju ke kamarnya. Yuki hanya berharap adiknya baik-baik saja. Maksudku, kita sedang membahas Kaizuka Inaho disini.

Ah, sudahlah. Yuki pun memilih melanjutkan acara menontonnya yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

Slaine bergerak gelisah sekaligus resah. Perbuatan Inaho tadi tidak bisa membuatnya tidur dengan tenang. Setiap kali memejamkan mata, justru wajah Inaho sialan itu yang muncul. Tch, benar-benar! Slaine sangat dongkol mengapa ia malah terbayang paras uhuktampanuhuk si bungsu Kaizuka. Ayolah, Slaine! Tidur! Tidur!

 _Hahh. Percuma._

Slaine memilih duduk sembari memijit kepalanya, berusaha menenangkan pikiran. Untuk beberapa alasan, ia malu mengingat perlakuan Inaho yang mentransfer makanan dari mulut ke mulut. Harusnya Slaine tak terkejut. Mengingat ia juga pernah berciuman dengan Asseylum dan Lemrina ― _oh, tunggu_. Slaine kini tahu dimana letak perbedaannya. Mereka itu perempuan dan Inaho laki-laki seperti dirinya. Terlebih lagi tadi itu bukan ciuman, tapi Inaho yang memaksa Slaine agar makan. Ya, ya! Pasti itu! Slaine Troyard itu tidak bodoh, ya! Hmph!

 _Tapi..kenapa Inaho mau melakukannya?_

Slaine ―terpaksa― berpikir lagi.

.

.

.

Inaho sedang berendam di bak air hangat. Hanya parsial wajahnya yang nampak. Ia sama sekali tak bisa mandi dengan tenang sedari tadi. Bayangan Slaine memenuhi kapasitas otaknya secara tiba-tiba semenjak ia pergi dari penjara khusus untuk mantan Ksatria Orbit tersebut. Apa sih yang dipikirkannya tadi sampai mencium Slaine?! Harus bersikap bagaimana ia besok atas perbuatannya tadi?

Tunggu. Itu bukan ciuman. Inaho melakukannya agar Slaine bisa makan, supaya Slaine tidak mati dalam rangka menepati janjinya pada Asseylum. Lagipula Slaine tidak menyukai tindakannya, terbukti dengan penolakan tadi. Ya, itu bukan ci-u-man! Inaho takkan terjerumus, ya! Hmph!

―tapi, rasa bibir Slaine enak juga.

Inaho menggeleng, merasa isi kepalanya makin tidak beres ketika memikirkannya. Semakin keras ia menyangkal, semakin menjadi Slaine mengisi otaknya. Slaine Troyard, jangan-jangan ia menggunakan jampi-jampi tertentu padanya?

Tolong ingatkan Inaho, A/Z masih bergenre sci-fi.

.

.

.

.

Esoknya, tidak ada yang berubah. Ketika main catur, Slaine masih enggan menjalankan bidaknya. Inaho pun sama, karena Slaine pemegang bidak putih, tidak mungkin pemilik bidak hitam maju terlebih dahulu.

Slaine tampak lesu hari ini. Oh iya,

"Slaine, sudah makan?" Inaho menyuarakan isi hatinya. Slaine yang sedari tadi tertunduk hanya mengangkat wajah melasnya agar bisa menatap Inaho.

 _Geez_! Sejak kapan Inaho jadi perhatian begini?! _Dia jadi menjijikkan_ , pikir Slaine.

"Belum." Jawab yang bersangkutan. Inaho langsung bangkit dari kursi, lalu melangkah menuju Slaine dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Kau. Ikut. Aku. Sekarang. Juga."

Slaine bergidik mendengar Inaho berbicara dengan nada yang menyeramkan. A-apa sih maunya si Inaho brengsek ini?! Bu-bukannya Slaine takut atau apa, ya! Hmph!

"Ke mana?" Slaine bertanya. Inaho menatapnya intens dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya.

"Kau mau makan atau dimakan?"

Slaine melotot horor. Kemudian ia menjerit heboh dalam hati ketika Inaho menyeretnya menuju luar. _Hei, Inaho!_

Eh, luar?! Di mana para penjaga yang mengawasi selnya?! Slaine baru sadar mereka semua tidak ada. Apa ini ulah Inaho lagi?

"Orenji! Ini penculikan! Aku mau kembali!"

"Jam segini makananmu belum siap. Makan di rumahku." Dan Inaho memasukkannya paksa ke dalam mobil yang ia bawa untuk menjenguk Slaine. Dilemparnya pemuda kurus itu ke jok belakang, sementara Inaho sendiri bergegas ke bangku kemudi dan memanaskan mesin. Slaine mencoba bergerak, tapi Inaho menatapnya dari cermin atas dasbor dengan penuh intimidasi. Akhirnya Slaine hanya terdiam di jok belakang dengan posisi duduk memeluk lututnya, takut Inaho melakukan tindakan lain. Ng..membunuhnya, misalnya? Bisa saja kan. Mungkin Inaho bosan mengurusnya yang bawel.

(Bukankah ia harusnya merasa senang?)

.

.

.

.

Untung Yuki tidak ada di rumah. Inaho sampai harus celingukan ke sana sini guna memastikan keadaan. Slaine yang berdiri di belakangnya hanya mampu pasrah ―atau memasrahkan diri? Hah. Yang jelas ia tidak mungkin kabur saat ini karena Inaho menahan tangan kirinya. Wajah Slaine terasa memanas. Inaho, mengapa kau hobi sekali membuat orang malu, sih?!

"Masuklah, Slaine."

Ketidaknyamanan Slaine berubah ketika melihat interior rumah keluarga Kaizuka yang simpel nan minimalis. Sebagian mungkin berbahan kayu ringan. Entah kapan terakhir kali ia melihat rumah manusia di bumi. Itu sudah lama sekali, ia bahkan sudah lupa rasanya tinggal di sebuah rumah kini.

"Duduklah, aku akan menyiapkan makanan. Telur dadar, mata sapi, atau rebus?" Tanya Inaho seraya menuju kompor. Meja makan tidak terlalu jauh dari dapur, jadi Slaine masih bisa melihat Inaho yang mencari-cari sesuatu dari lemari penyimpan.

 _Slaine, jangan biarkan Inaho memengaruhimu!_

"Aku tidak―"

Lalu Inaho mengeluarkan aura gelap, membuat Slaine berkeringat dingin tiba-tiba. Ini sih namanya jebakan! Awas kau, Kaizuka Inaho!

"Aku tidak menolak kau memasak apapun." Slaine berusaha tersenyum, meyakinkan Inaho. Inaho menatapnya sekilas sebelum kembali memunggungi Slaine di meja makan dan mulai membuat telur mata sapi. Sementara Slaine bernafas lega. Ah, tunggu, darimana datangnya bunga-bunga bermekaran yang kini jatuh dari atas kepalanya?

Slaine menoleh pada Inaho. Ia langsung swt. Pahlawan bumi itu sedang dikelilingi aura bunga-bunga yang bermekaran dan menyebar.

 _Inaho, is that you?_

Ini hanya ilusi, ya! Pasti itu! Atau mungkin matanya jadi sengklek karena terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu di penjara. Apapun itu, ia tidak peduli. Toh Slaine hanya diberi makan dan akan dikembalikan ke penjara, bukan?

"Slaine.." Panggil Inaho. Slaine sedikit tersentak, tapi menjawab juga,

"Apa, Inaho?"

Inaho mengangkat telur dari _frying pan_ dan meletakkannya di piring dekatnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin mati?"

Slaine menggelap, tatapannya berganti sendu, "Kau tahu alasanku."

"Tapi, Slaine..." Jeda "..bagaimana jika ada orang yang masih mengharapkanmu hidup?"

"Tidak mungkin." Balas slaine cepat, "Hampir semua orang Vers ingin aku mati, terutama Ksatria Orbit lain." Slaine meremat kepalan di tangannya, menampakkan urat nadinya.

"Karena itu, bunuh a―"

"Makanan sudah siap."

Slaine mengerjap, memandangi Inaho yang telah membawa nasi dan telur ke meja makan. Slaine tidak mau dikasihani, tidak! Mengapa Inaho selalu bertindak di luar pemikirannya?!

"Orenji, aku―"

"Diam dan makan, bat."

"Kenapa kau menolongku?"

"Kukira kau sudah tahu jawabannya."

"Asseylum? Kau sama saja dengan boneka baginya."

"Bukan...begitu."

"Bukan? Lalu mengapa kau mengabulkan permintaannya? Kau mencintainya?" Tebak Slaine. Inaho tidak tahu harus menjawab apa karena yang terakhir itu _bingo_ menusuk _kokoro_ nya. Inaho sedang mencoba untuk mengubur perasaannya jauh ke dalam, dan Slaine telah mengungkit luka lamanya kembali.

Melihat Inaho tak menjawab, Slaine cengengesan, "Hoo...ada yang patah hati di sini?"

"Kita sama, Slaine Troyard. Sebaiknya kau berkaca."

"Ah, kau mengingatkanku sekarang." Slaine jadi _down_ ketika Inaho mengatakannya. Setiap kali membayangkan Asseylum, ia terjebak dalam kurungan perasaannya sendiri. Apa iya sekarang boleh ia mencintai istri orang? Tidak, tentu saja. Jadi, bagaimana cara menghilangkan perasaan yang sudah dipupuknya sejak kecil ini? Pasti akan butuh waktu lama; sebenarnya Slaine tidak mau melupakan perasaannya, tapi sekarang ia bisa apa? Dirinya saja dianggap tewas pada anonsemen publik, lalu Inaho mengawasinya. Tch!

"Ayo makan, Slaine."

"Tidak." Slaine memegang teguh keyakinannya.

"Kau.." Inaho sedikit geram, tapi tetap saja hanya paras _emotionless_ nya yang terpampang.

"Lalu kau mau apa, Ka-i-zu-ka I-na-ho?" Tantang Slaine sembari mengeja nama pemuda itu. Inaho mengernyit mendengarnya, tapi ia berusaha memikirkan sesuatu agar Slaine mau makan.

"Bagaimana jika kulakukan seperti kemarin? Dari mulut ke mulut."

Sebenarnya Inaho asal bicara saja.

Slaine langsung bangkit dan menggebrak meja,

"Jadi setelah kau patah hati, kau _belok_ padaku?! Ini tidak lucu, orenji!"

"Mungkin begitu." Inaho sendiri bingung sebenarnya dengan apa yang barusan ia katakan.

"Inaho! Dengar ya, aku tidak akan ma― hwaaa!"

Tiba-tiba saja rumah yang mereka tempati bergerak. Refleks, mereka berdua menuju pintu rumah Inaho untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di luar. Keduanya sama-sama terbelalak kaget ketika mendapati sebuah Kastil Pendaratan berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka kini. Jadi itu sebabnya tanah menjadi bergerak, karena angin yang diciptakan oleh Kastil tersebut.

Dan di saat yang sama, ponsel Inaho berdering. Inaho cepat mengangkatnya begitu tahu ada panggilan dari kakak perempuannya.

 _"Nao-kun! Penjara tempat Slaine diserang! Apa kau masih di sel? Orang-orang Mars itu mencari Slaine!"_

Inaho melirik pada Slaine di sebelahnya. Slaine yang dilihat Inaho seperti itu hanya mampu berkedip heran.

"Ada apa, orenji?"

"Orang Vers datang mencarimu, bat."

Slaine terbelalak.

 _"Nao-kun! Nao-kun!"_

Inaho menjatuhkan ponselnya, bersamaan dengan angin ledakan yang mengarah pada mereka. Membuat pemandangan sekitar memutih sesaat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Ber-sam-bung! Tehee! (Tehee ndasmu!)**

* * *

 **A/N** : ini dare dari temen sih, gue disuruh nulis InaSure gegara kalah taruhan UvU. Jangan tanya itu taruhan apa. Ini fik sho-ai perdana saya karena disuruh UvU (tapi saya mantan uhukfujouhuk koq)

Eniwei, salam kenal semua.

siluman panda


	2. Chapter 2

Perintah evakuasi terus direpetisi selama satu jam terakhir. Serangan mendadak dari bangsa Vers membuat warga kocar-kacir. Tentu saja banyak yang tewas dikarenakan hal itu.

Dari sebuah pesawat udara yang berlapis Aldnoah transparan, seorang wanita duduk mengamati. Helai pirangnya diurai, gaun putihnya masih sama dan sepasang netranya mengerling pada layar raksasa.

"Perintahkan pada semua Ksatria Orbit agar segera menyelamatkan Slaine!"

"Baik, Asseylum-sama!"

Asseylum menunduk dan menyatukan kedua tangannya, "Aku tak bisa lagi memercayakan Slaine padamu, Inaho-san."

.

.

.

Yuki tidak percaya ini. Di layar terpampang wajah Ratu Vers saat ini, Asseylum. Bukan itu yang membuat seluruh angkatan terkejut, namun karena ultimatumnya,

"Jika kalian tak mengembalikan Slaine Troyard padaku dalam waktu satu kali dua puluh empat jam, lupakan soal perjanjian damai setahun lalu."

Magbaredge terhenyak, Marito menganga. Benarkah itu Asseylum yang mereka tahu ingin berdamai dulu? Lagipula, bukannya Slaine sudah tewas?

"Kaizuka Inaho, kuharap kau mendengarku."

Lalu layar berubah menjadi kumpulan titik-titik menyebalkan.

Dan pandangan sejuta tanya dilayangkan untuk Kaizuka Yuki yang sedang berada di sana. Yuki mendadak berkeringat dingin. Gawat. Kenapa Asseylum harus menyebut nama adiknya, sih?

* * *

 **Aldnoah Zero © Project A/Z, Olympus Knights, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama.**

 **Story(c) panda dayo**

 **| shounen-ai , hvmv dsj |**

 **AR. OOC. Typo(s)**

 **Don't Like Don't Read. I've warned you!**

* * *

 _ **Vers, dua hari lalu.**_

"Begitu. Klancain tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi."

Sang Ratu hanya mengangguk pada dokter yang memeriksa Klancain. Dokter pun dipersilahkan pergi duluan. Setelahnya, Asseylum langsung melenggang tak peduli. Sang Ratu lalu menuju ruang tahta seorang diri. Di sana ia berusaha menghubungi seseorang dengan kekuatannya. Telapak tangannya sedikit bercahaya, sebelum,

"Asseylum-sama?"

Hologram Lemrina tampil di depannya. Berkedip heran. Tampaknya ia sendiri terkejut ketika Ratu Vers itu menghubunginya.

"Lemrina. Klancain tak bisa bertahan lagi. Aku harus mencari seseorang yang setia kepada Vers. Sejujurnya tak ada seorangpun yang kupercaya di sini―tentu saja kau pengecualian." Jelas Asseylum panjang lebar. Sudah beberapa bulan kondisi Klancain memburuk. Yang dikhawatirkan Asseylum adalah terjadi pemberontakan dari dalam seperti kejadian dahulu. Bila mereka tahu, Klancain sedang dalam kondisi lemah, siapa yang akan mengira bahwa itu saat yang tepat merebut singgasana. Lagipula, tak ada salahnya meminta bantuan kerja sama mengingat mereka telah menyelesaikan konflik di markas bulan setahun lalu.

"Jadi..apa maumu, Ratu Vers Yang Terhormat?" Lemrina merotasi netra ,ingin mendengar alasannya tanpa etika.

"Hanya satu nama yang terlintas di benakku. Tapi...apa kita bisa mendapatkannya?" Asseylum tampak berpikir.

"Mendapatkan?" Lemrina menaikkan satu alisnya, turut penasaran. Asseylum mengangkat wajah dan menjawabnya mantap,

"Slaine Troyard."

Lemrina terbelalak tak percaya, "Bukannya Slaine-san sudah―"

Disela, "Ia masih hidup. Percayalah padaku, Lemrina." Asseylum mencoba meyakinkannya.

"Lalu, rencanamu?" Tanya Lemrina sedikit bersungut karena tak dijelaskan detil. Apa maksudnya Slaine masih hidup? Apakah Asseylum berbohong?

"Besok aku akan ke bumi. Apakah kau ingin ikut bersamaku ke penjara Slaine?" Tawarnya. Irisnya menunjukkan keteguhan, sama seperti iris bumi Slaine yang pernah dilihatnya. Tak ada keraguan dalam ucapannya.

Lemrina tak kuasa menolak.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Bumi, satu hari yang lalu**_

"Apa maksudmu, Seylum-san?"

Inaho berkedip enggan percaya. Menuntut kejelasan dari Ratu Vers atas permintaannya. Inaho baru saja mengantarnya hingga ke depan bangunan bui setelah Ratu menjenguk Slaine. Sementara Lemrina sudah pergi sejak tadi.

"Bisakah kau kembalikan Slaine padaku, Kaizuka Inaho-san?"

Pertanyaan direpetisi sekali lagi demi memuaskan lawan bicara.

"Tidak. Anda yang memintaku menyelamatkannya, dan aku belum berhasil melakukannya." Balas Inaho.

Asseylum ingin mendecih mendengar jawaban Inaho, tapi bukan itu sikap pantas yang diperlihatkan oleh seorang Ratu. Terutama Ratu dari Vers yang tersohor akan teknologinya ―bahkan disegani oleh penduduk bumi sendiri.

"Aku yang akan menyelamatkan Slaine." Ia tersenyum hangat walau palsu.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, biar aku saja." Inaho bersikukuh. Manik merahnya terlihat berkilat.

Asseylum ganti menatap tajam sesaat, sebelum pandangannya melunak kembali.

"Ah, begitu ya. Terima kasih sudah menjaga Slaine." Asseylum memutar raga menuju mobil yang dikemudikan oleh seorang supir di depan. Dalam hati ia kesal mengapa Inaho menolaknya, dan lagi Asseylum tak tega melihat Slaine menjadi semakin tidak waras di dalam bui. Kaizuka Inaho tidak menyelamatkan sahabatnya itu dari rantai kesengsaraan, justru memperburuk keadaan. Ah, mengapa Slaine tak pernah merasa bahagia dalam hidupnya?

"Tunggu aku, Slaine." Gumamnya lirih. Ada rasa sesak yang terselip. Ingin sekali jika mampu, akan ia buat Slaine tak lagi menderita. Jika Slaine ia ambil sebagai pengawal pribadinya kembali, tak akan lagi Slaine merasa sedih dan dicaci bahkan oleh orang bumi yang tak mengetahui apa-apa.

Asseylum terkejut ketika awalnya Inaho mengabarkan kematian palsu Slaine. Meski Inaho memverifikasi padanya, tapi ia tidak terima, jika boleh jujur. Mengecap sahabat baiknya sebagai penjahat seenak jidat. Meski caranya salah, Asseylum tahu betul bahwa Inaho sebenarnya memiliki hati yang baik.

Namun begitu mudah orang bumi menghina sahabatnya tanpa tahu apa-apa. Asseylum benar-benar benci cara penyelamatan a la Inaho. Kini ia tak bisa lagi percaya pada pahlawan bumi itu.

Dan kebenaran selalu datang terlambat.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Bumi, sekarang._**

"Slaine, kau di mana?!" Inaho yang sedang dikelilingi asap ledakan sedikit terbatuk ketika menyadari dirinya terpisah dari Slaine. Asap sialan!

Dari balik reruntuhan, Slaine bangkit. Sama seperti Inaho, asap ini membuat jarak pandangnya menipis.

"Orenji..kau di mana? Uhuk.." Debu-debu yang beterbangan membuatnya tak nyaman. Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Kalau ia tak salah dengar dari Inaho tadi, ada orang Mars yang mencarinya. Slaine bingung sendiri. Dia kan diumumkan tewas, lalu kenapa mereka bisa tahu Slaine masih hidup? Yang mengetahui hal ini hanya Inaho, Yuki, Yagarai, Asseylum, Lemrina dan Eddelrittuo. Seharusnya tidak ada kebocoran informasi. Lagipula untuk apa orang Mars mencarinya? Untuk disiksa lagi? Dibunuh? Atau apa? Slaine tak mengerti sama sekali. Sekarang yang bisa ia percayai hanya Inaho. Entah mengapa ia yakin bukan Kaizuka bersaudara atau Yagarai yang membeberkan rahasia besar ini. Lemrina? Eddelrittuo? Asseylum?

Tidak, tidak. Coret yang terakhir.

Tidak mungkin itu Asseylum. Tapi, tidak enak juga menuduh Lemrina atau Eddelrittuo. Jangan-jangan, mereka Ksatria Orbit yang memiliki dendam kepadanya? Namun seharusnya tak seorang pun di antara mereka tahu bahwa dirinya masih hidup, kan?

Slaine pusing. Perutnya sakit karena belum makan. Ah sudahlah, penderitaannya akan segera berakhir ketika ia mati nanti. Selamat tinggal dunia.

"Slaine!"

Suara familiar itu tertangkap oleh telinga Slaine. Inaho berlari ke arahnya dari sudut lain,

"Aku mencarimu ternyata kau di sini. Ikut aku ke markas, mungkin Yuki-nee bisa menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi."

"Telpon saja." Tukas Slaine galak. Inaho menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal,

"Ponselku tadi jatuh, dan mungkin sudah hancur sekarang."

Titik. Titik. Titik.

Slaine berjalan pergi.

"Tunggu, koumori! Jangan tinggalkan aku." Inaho mengejarnya. Slaine mendecih,

"Kau kenapa sih?!" Tak habis pikir mengapa Inaho takut ditinggal oleh seorang tahanan. Maa, bukan itu masalahnya sekarang. Pertama-tama, ia harus keluar dari kepulan asap ini. Kedua, ia harus bunuh diri secepatnya dengan menemukan senjata atau apalah karena Inaho pun tak bisa membunuhnya.

Mereka berjalan dan berusaha mencari jalan keluar. Perlahan, kabut asap makin tipis dan jarak pandang berangsur normal. Slaine yang berjalan di depan terhenyak melihat pemandangan yang lama tak dijumpainya.

Hancur.

Mayat-mayat bertebaran.

Darah di mana-mana.

Slaine mendadak mual. Inaho di belakangnya hanya diam memandangnya. Situasi berubah sejak beberapa menit lalu. Lantas, apa yang membuat orang Vers mencari Slaine? Inaho bertanya dalam hati.

Apa yang mereka rencanakan terhadap Slaine?

"Sebaiknya kita pergi, Slaine."

Inaho menarik lengannya dan memaksanya mengikuti.

.

.

"Belum ada respon dari bumi, Lemrina?"

"Belum, Asseylum-sama."

Lemrina masih fokus mengamati bermacam-macam layar, hasil tampilan kamera pengintai yang disebar beberapa saat lalu. Sedang Asseylum hanya berdiri di sampingnya.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal, Asseylum-sama?" Lemrina menilik.

"Silahkan." Asseylum hanya mengumbar senyum.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba? Anda tahu kalau seharusnya ini akan membahayakan Slaine-san juga nantinya. Bisa saja ia mati dulu―"

"Kau pikir Slaine Troyard itu siapa, Lemrina?"

Hening.

Benar juga. Tidak perlu risau mengingat siapa Slaine sesungguhnya.

Lemrina mendengus, kembali memandangi layar yang berbeda.

"Untuk berjaga-jaga, jalankan rencana E. Kita tak bisa mempercayai orang bumi begitu saja." Asseylum berlalu, berjalan sebelum hilang di balik pintu besi. Meski tak paham maksud Asseylum sebenarnya, Lemrina tak menampik ia cukup bahagia ketika menjalankan rencana ini.

Ia akan bersabar.

.

.

.

.

Markas utama gaduh sejak lima menit. Kaizuka Yuki menjadi sasaran utama interogasi oleh Darzana Magbaredge perihal Slaine Troyard.

"Jelaskan padaku, Kaizuka-san."

Yuki tak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Ia dan Inaho telah saling berjanji untuk tutup mulut. Mereka takkan mengatakan apapun pada pihak militer.

"Kaizuka Yuki!" Suara meninggi.

Yang Yuki khawatirkan saat ini bukanlah posisinya yang terjepit, namun keselamatan satu-satunya adik tercinta. Ia tadi putus kontak dan makin merasa cemas.

Seorang berseragam masuk. Yuki tak tahu itu siapa, tapi kata-kata yang ia lontarkan mampu membuatnya pingsan di tempat.

"Laporan dari Shingawara. Daerah di sana telah rata. Orang-orang yang selamat telah berkumpul di pelabuhan."

Magbaredge menepuk dahi melihat sulung Kaizuka.

Letnan Marito masuk beberapa detik kemudian dan menghampiri Magbaredge dengan setumpuk dokumen. Ia mengibaskannya sebentar sebelum diserahkan.

"Marito? Apa ini?" Magbaredge menuntut jawaban.

"Dokumen tentang aktivasi Aldnoah. Setengahnya sudah jadi. Asseylum menawarkan lengkap bila kita mau menyerahkan Slaine Troyard. Tunggu, Slaine Troyard itu siapa?" Marito menggaruk kepala, pura-pura tak tahu. Magbaredge melirik sekilas pada Yuki yang telah diangkut tim medis.

"Waktu Cinderella akan habis." Magbaredge berbalik angkuh sambil membawa dokumen dengan tampang masam.

"Kau ini selalu saja mengatakan sesuatu yang tak aku mengerti~" Marito pun pergi. Di pintu, ia berpapasan dengan Yagarai. Dokter itu hanya membenahi penampilannya sebelum masuk menemui Magbaredge.

"Permisi, nona Magbaredge." Yagarai melambaikan tangan. Magbaredge tak berbalik, "Ada apa, Yagarai-sensei?"

"Kau lupa? Jahatnya." Yagarai menumpukkan dokumen ke meja dekat Magbaredge. Rautnya langsung berganti,

"Slaine Troyard, huh? Kau tahu sesuatu, Magbaredge?" Tanyanya seraya menatap punggung wanita itu. Memastikan bahwa keberadaan Slaine amat sangat rahasia dan hanya beberapa orang di bumi yang tahu perihal mengenainya.

"Sebaiknya kita bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk." Magbaredge memandangi dokumen yang dibawakan Marito tadi. Yagarai hanya terkekeh,

"Mau kuberitahu kenapa kau masih jomblo?"

.

.

.

.

Inaho menemukan sebuah toko cosplay dimana ada bagian pakaian dan beberapa properti yang belum hangus terbakar. Dengan alasan keberadaan Slaine adalah rahasia yang harus dijaga, Inaho menyuruhnya menyamar. Jika menyamar dengan wajar itu bukan masalah, tapi―

"Orenji! Aku bukan perempuan! Kau kira aku betah memakai seragam pelaut?! Beri aku celanamu, Orenji! Aku tidak mau pakai rok!"

 _―seperti yang kalian baca barusan, saudara-saudara._

Slaine memakai seragam pelaut putih-biru semodel animasi Sailor Sun. Rambut platinanya ditutupi wig sebahu berwarna cokelat. Kesal, ia menarik-narik celana panjang Inaho.

"Yang ada hanya pakaian perempuan di toko tadi. Dapat saja kau harusnya bersyukur. Rumahku hilang, kau tahu. Koumori, berhenti menarik celanaku, kau seperti orang mesum." Inaho sukarela menjelaskan panjang kali lebar ditambah protes meski tetap bertampang datar. Ini seharusnya patut dicatat dalam Guiness Book of Records mengingat Kaizuka Inaho itu orang paling irit bicara sedunia. Tapi sekarang bukan saat yang tepat. Ada hal lebih penting yang harus dilakukan.

"Ini dingin, bodoh! Dan terlalu pendek! Kau tidak lihat?!" Slaine menunjuk roknya. Mata Inaho mengikuti dan mendapatkan pemandangan paha mulus Slaine secara gratis. Benar sih, roknya kependekan. Kalau tertiup angin, bagaimana ya?

Sekali lagi, Inaho, _is that you?!_

Lalu angin berhembus kencang tanpa permisi.

Waw.

"Ah, angin sialan!" Slaine berusaha menutupi area pribadinya yang hanya dibalut rok mini setelah sedikit tersingkap. Angin lalu berhenti dan Slaine memanggil Inaho.

"Inaho?"

Dalam pandangan Inaho, gerakan bibir Slaine bagai _slow motion_. Seakan-akan, Slaine tengah mengeja namanya dengan wajah merah menggodanya.

"I-na-ho?"

Lalu Slaine bertanya dengan vokal lembut,

"O-ren-ji, jawab aku."

Yang sebenarnya terjadi :

"Inaho! Hoi! Kau tuli, ya?! Orenji, jawab aku!" Slaine sibuk membentak Inaho yang sedari tadi bengong memandangi pahanya. Slaine pun bersiap menamparnya, tetapi,

 _ **BRUKK**_

"Ina―hoii!"

Kaizuka Inaho pingsan dengan bersimbah darah.

 _1-0 untuk sang mantan Ksatria Orbit._

Mau tak mau Slaine menunggu hingga Inaho sadar. Harusnya ini kesempatan emas untuk bunuh diri saat melihat pistol tersemat di ikat pinggang pemuda itu. Tapi Slaine menghela kecewa ketika mengetahui bahwa pistol itu dikunci entah bagaimana. Arrgghh, sial!

Apa ia benar-benar yakin ingin bunuh diri? Kenapa sekarang ia jadi ragu?

Slaine berjengit ketika mengetahui ada kelabang berjalan di dekat kepala Inaho yang terkapar. Slaine inginnya tidak peduli, tapi ia menjerit saat mengetahui kelabang itu hendak memasuki gendang telinga Inaho. Dipikir rumahnya apa.

Slaine menundukkan diri dan berusaha meraihnya. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada pundak Inaho―singkatnya tubuh Inaho berada di bawahnya. Slaine berhasil menyingkirkan kelabang itu dan bernafas lega di dekat telinga si bungsu Kaizuka. Slaine hendak beranjak, tapi sesuatu menahan punggungnya dan membuat wajah Slaine tenggelam dalam perpotongan leher dan bahu Inaho.

"Slaine.."

 ** _Deg!_**

Slaine komat-kamit tidak jelas.

"..kau tidak sedang berusaha membunuhku, kan?"

 _Hah?_

Kecoa pada nge _fly_.

"Si-siapa juga yang―" Sergah Slaine terpotong saat tangan Inaho turun makin ke bawah area tubuhnya. Slaine bergidik ngeri. Ia melotot horor dan memukul wajah sang pelaku pelecehan dengan segera.

"ORENJI!"

Inaho pun pingsan untuk kedua kali.

 _Skor 2-0 untuk Slaine Troyard._

.

Setelah menunggu selama seperempat jam, Inaho akhirnya membuka mata. Yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah warna langit yang kelabu dan menyedihkan.

"Inaho, sudah sadar?"

Suara itu membuat Inaho menolehkan kepala. Slaine duduk di samping kirinya telah berganti pakaian sembari menekuk lutut. Ia menatap cemas padanya.

 _―tunggu, cemas? Inaho tidak sedang terkena katarak, kan?_

"Kau tidak meninggalkanku, Slaine?"

Slaine membuang muka ke arah lain dan menjawabnya dengan nada kesal.

"Bu-bukannya aku tidak ingin! Aku hanya tidak tega melihatmu ping―ahh! Lupakan!" Slaine meremat wig yang dipakainya. Wajahnya bersemu merah. Oh, andaikan Slaine tidak memalingkan wajah, ia dapat melihat senyum Inaho yang presyes, langka, dan mahal harganya apabila diabadikan menggunakan kamera jika dijual di pasar gelap ― _ups_.

Inaho beranjak duduk dan masih merasa sedikit pusing. Ia lalu menepuk bahu Slaine.

"Ayo kita pergi." Dan Inaho berdiri.

Slaine yang masih duduk terkejut ketika Inaho mengulurkan tangan untuknya. Slaine hanya menyambutnya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

 _Mengapa Inaho masih bersikap baik pada dirinya?_

Mereka akhirnya berdiri dan berjalan beriringan. Kedua tangan mereka saling menggenggam satu sama lain. Slaine tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Inaho, tetapi ia merasakan kehangatan yang mengalir melalui genggaman.

Inikah rasanya mempunyai seseorang yang kau percaya dalam hidupmu? Tidak ragu untuk ikut bersamanya kemanapun itu? Slaine terhenyak kala mengingat Inaho lah yang paling sering menjenguknya di bui. Hanya Inaho yang menemaninya saat sepi. Dan..hanya Inaho yang perhatian padanya?

Bu-bukannya Slaine mulai suka Inaho, ya! Hmph!

Tapi kalau bukan suka, lalu perasaan apa ini namanya?

Perjalanan ke pelabuhan terasa begitu singkat ketika Slaine menyadarinya. Di sini ada banyak orang selamat yang hendak mengungsi. Inaho berpesan pada Slaine agar jangan sampai terpisah darinya. Entah kesambet setan mana, Slaine hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Di tempat ini yang ia kenal hanya Inaho. Bisa susah kalau Slaine tersesat nanti.

"Yo! Kaizuka!" Seorang gadis berpony tail menghampiri mereka.

"Oh, Nina-san." Balas Inaho cepat. Inaho tidak suka berbicara panjang lebar pada dasarnya. Kalau Slaine sih pengecualian.

Ehem.

"Semua sudah di dalam, naik saja! Oya, siapa gadis di sebelahmu, Kaizuka?" Nina berkedip memandangi Slaine yang berkamuflase jadi bagian kaum hawa. Ingin Slaine menjawab dia itu lelaki, tapi Inaho memperingatkannya dengan mencubit pinggang Slaine.

"A-aw! Sakit, orenji!" Slaine tak sengaja mengaduh.

"Suaramu sedikit berat juga, nona." Nina menatapnya curiga. Inaho melirik kesal 'Tuh, kan.'

Sementara Slaine bergidik dipandang demikian oleh gadis di depannya.

"A-aku hanya teman I-Inaho.." Slaine mengubah sedikit suaranya.

"Kaizuka, mengapa tak bilang?" Nina tersenyum penuh ejek pada Inaho.

Inaho tidak menjawab.

Mereka lalu ikut menaiki kapal bersama yang lain setelah berada di barisan cukup lama. Setidaknya kini pakaian Slaine lebih normal karena menggunakan _capelet_ cokelat kayu dan celana hitam panjang untuk menutupi tubuh dan otot lengannya. Wig cokelatnya masih ia kenakan, hanya saja ditambah dengan topi _fluff cream_ sebagai pemanis. Di kakinya terpasang model sepatu boots terkini. Hanya iris tealnya yang tak tersembunyi, benar-benar sangat indah jika kalian bertanya pendapat Inaho.

Di dalam kapal tidak jauh berbeda. Slaine beruntung dapat melihat pemandangan langka seperti ini. Di mana para manusia bumi berkumpul dengan wajah dan aura putus asa. Mereka terlihat sedih akibat kejadian yang menimpa mereka. Slaine sedikit terkejut ketika pandangannya jatuh pada seorang ibu yang berusaha menghibur anaknya yang masih kecil tentang pengungsian kali ini. Slaine tak bisa berlama-lama mengamati karena Inaho masih menyeretnya ke bagian kapal yang lebih dalam.

―Slaine sedikit merasa berdosa, jujur saja.

"Inaho?"

"Inko-san?"

Suara itu menyadarkan Slaine dari lamunannya. Seorang gadis berperawakan sedang dan mempunyai rambut hitam pendek menatap Inaho khawatir.

"Apa yang terjadi, Inko-san?" Inaho bertanya.

"Nona Magbaredge baru saja mengirimkannya. Pihak Vers menjanjikan dokumen kelengkapan untuk aktivasi Aldnoah jika menukarnya dengan ―are? Inaho? Siapa gadis yang kau bawa?" Inko sedikit―sebenarnya sangat―penasaran saat tahu Inaho sedang menggandeng seorang gadis cantik. Gadis itu sedikit tersipu ketika Inko menatapnya.

"Namanya Ray Chartette. Dan Inko, bisakah kau tidak melaporkan keberadaanku sekarang? Aku ingin memberi kejutan pada markas besar." Inaho bahkan belum mendapat jawaban dan langsung kembali menarik Slaine untuk mencari tempat di dalam kapal. Yang ada di pikiran Inaho saat ini adalah menuju ke tempat Calm dan mengucapkan perpisahan pada kapal ini. Ia akan membawa Slaine Troyard bersamanya untuk menuju tempat Asseylum yang entah kini ada di mana. Inaho pun akan langsung mempertanyakan semuanya pada sang Ratu, takut-takut terjadi hal yang buruk seperti masa lampau.

"Yo, Inaho!" Begitu tiba di tempat Calm, pemuda itu menyambut kawannya.

"Maaf, Calm. Ada kataphrakt?" Yang mana saja boleh deh asal bisa kabur berdua dengan Slaine. Ehem ehem.

"Kau mau ke mana?! Jangan bilang kau akan melawan orang-orang Vers itu! Kau tahu, namamu disebut Asseylum-sama di tv tadi." Tukas Calm sedikit panik.

"Aku hanya ingin berbicara sa― tunggu, apa maksudmu dengan namaku disebut?" Inaho mengubah topik mendadak.

"Kau tidak tahu? Ah, lihat saja di internet dan Inaho―SIAPA GADIS CANTIK ITU." Calm berbinar dan menuntut jawaban. Setelah sekian lama hidupnya diabadikan pada mesin-mesin yang menyebalkan, sekarang ia bersyukur Tuhan telah memberinya nafas hingga saat ini.

Slaine menoleh ke kanan kiri sebelum menunjuk diri sendiri. Tidak menemukan seorang pun selain dirinya.

"Maksudmu aku?" Ia bertanya dengan wajah polos.

Oh Tuhan, inikah bidadari-Mu yang kehilangan sayapnya?

 _Bukan mas, dia bidadara._

Sementara Calm sibuk berfantasi ria akan Slaine serta memandang wajah 'gadis' itu penuh kekaguman, Inaho menyomot ponsel dari saku pakaian temannya dan membuka internet. Ia bergegas mencari topik terhangat dan matanya membola sempurna. Diputarnya sebuah video yang ramai diperbincangkan oleh para netizen.

"Jika kalian tak mengembalikan Slaine Troyard padaku dalam waktu satu kali dua puluh empat jam, lupakan soal perjanjian damai setahun lalu."

"Kaizuka Inaho, kuharap kau mendengarku."

Asseylum. Apa yang dia rencanakan? Lalu, kakak perempuannya bagaimana? Apa ia sedang diinterogasi di markas besar saat ini? Tapi Inaho tak perlu khawatir sebab ia tahu Yuki takkan buka mulut pada pihak militer. Sekarang yang harus ia lakukan adalah mencari kebenaran dari pernyataan Asseylum. Tidakkah sadar, Ratu Vers itu sedang membahayakan nyawa Slaine sendiri? Apa tujuannya? Ia meminta Inaho untuk menyelamatkan Slaine, dan kejadian ini seakan menjadi bumerang dari perkataannya dulu.

Asseylum yang sekarang bukanlah seseorang yang pernah ia kenal dulu.

Inaho mengembalikan ponsel ke tempatnya tanpa disadari oleh pemilik. Dan bisa-bisanya Calm masih terpesona akan Slaine. Slaine hanya melirik malu ke samping.

Inaho mengerut dahi, menepuk pundak Calm yang tengah menikmati paras tahanannya.

"Calm."

Calm terkejut ketika mendapati Inaho menatapnya tajam dan mengeluarkan aura pekat kehitaman. Ia hanya mampu menelan ludah ketika Inaho melanjutkan perkataannya,

"Kupikir kau masih ingin hidup di dunia ini."

Inaho berkata datar. Tapi rasanya maknyus banget nusuk kokoro. Calm berkeringat dingin. Ah, jangan-jangan gadis ini benar pacarnya Inaho dan termasuk dalam 'properti yang tak boleh disentuh' selain telur?

"T-tentu saja, Inaho. Tapi, kalau boleh tahu siapa namanya?" Calm berusaha menenangkan diri dengan bertanya.

"Ray Chartette."

Bukan Inaho yang menjawab, tapi Slaine sendiri. Mau tak mau ia harus turut melengkapi kebohongan Inaho pada kawan-kawannya ―ya begitulah. Ngomong-ngomong nama itu tak terlalu buruk.

Ia tersenyum simpul pada Calm dan mampu menghayati peran sebagai seorang gadis. Sasuga Slaine.

Inaho menatap kagum pada dusta Slaine dan sedikit..um, berbinar?

Abaikan, abaikan.

Slaine menggeleng pelan sendiri.

"N-namaku Calm Craftman! Salam kenal!" Calm mengeluarkan senyum lima jarinya dengan doki-doki. Slaine sebenarnya heran mengapa teman-teman Inaho seakan bingung dan heboh ketika mengetahui Inaho membawa seorang gadis. Apa semasa hidupnya, Inaho tak pernah memiliki pacar, ya?

Slaine memandang ejek pada Inaho, sementara Inaho memalingkan muka karena dapat menebak pikiran Slaine.

Ya ya ya. Kaizuka Inaho memang menyedihkan.

"Perhatian! Kepada seluruh penumpang, kapal akan segera berangkat!" Anonsemen lalu diulang sekali. Inaho menoleh pada Calm menuntut jawaban atas pertanyaan pertamanya tadi.

"Tidak ada kataphrakt, patroli menggunakannya untuk evakuasi."

Tidak.

Tunggu. kataphrakt kesayangannya ada di markas pusat.

Lalu bagaimana dengan pernyataan Asseylum? Apakah ia mampu melindungi Slaine nanti jika terpaksa datang ke markas pusat hanya demi mengambil kataphrakt kesayangannya? Bukannya Inaho egois atau apa, tapi ia hanya nyaman mengemudi kataphrakt oranyenya itu dan dianggapnya sebagai benda keberuntungan.

Ia harus bagaimana? Ke markas besar dengan resiko eksistensi Slaine akan diketahui, atau pergi tanpa arah dan menemukan Asseylum sendiri?

Peluangnya 80:20. Bila ia mencari sendiri, ada kemungkinan para Ksatria Orbit akan menghadang. Inaho telah memutuskan akan bertaruh. Jikalau identitas Slaine terbongkar di markas pusat, Inaho akan mempertaruhkan nyawanya apapun yang terjadi nanti.

Ia ingin buktikan, bahwa dirinya mampu melindungi Slaine. Ia akan tetap memegang teguh janjinya meski Asseylum mengubah keputusannya.

Inaho dapat merasakan kapal mulai berlayar meninggalkan pelabuhan. Ia meninggalkan Shingawara untuk kedua kali, dan akan merindukannya jika kembali lagi. Tanpa sadar, Slaine mendekat ke arahnya.

"Orenji, kita akan ke mana?"

Sial. Slaine berbisik di telinganya. Menggelitiknya seakan menggodanya. Tapi bukan Inaho namanya jika menampakkan ekspresinya. Salah satu kemampuan terbaiknya sepanjang masa.

"Persiapkan dirimu karena kita akan ke markas pusat, Koumori."

"Hah? Markas pusat? Katamu aku harus dirahasiakan, tapi apa ini maksudnya?" Slaine berbisik dengan nada kesal.

"Robot tempurku ada di markas pusat. Di sini juga tak ada kataphrakt lain. Sampai aku mendapatkannya, kau akan terus bersamaku, koumori." Inaho menatapnya penuh keyakinan, menunjukkan bahwa ia tak sedang bersandiwara di hadapan sang tahanan. Rambut platina Slaine bergerak mengikuti arah kepalanya yang naik turun. Slaine hanya mengangguk dan entah kenapa itu terlihat lucu bagi Inaho.

"Ehem." Deheman Calm menyadarkan Inaho dan Slaine yang berdekatan akibat acara bisik-bisik tadi.

"Kalian bisa bergabung dengan pengungsi lain dan Inaho, sebenarnya kami punya kataphrakt lain jika kau mau menunggu." Jelas Calm. Inaho mengangguk dan kembali membawa Slaine bersamanya menuju tempat para pengungsi berkumpul.

Slaine baru pertama kali merasakan apa yang dinamakan mengungsi dari perang. Di sepanjang jalan, Slaine dapat melihat bagaimana mereka para pengungsi menangis karena kehilangan tempat tinggal lagi atau keluarga, anak-anak kecil yang meraung kelaparan.

Apa dulu dirinya juga mengakibatkan orang-orang menjadi menderita?

Apa alasannya untuk hidup sekarang?

"Koumori." Inginnya memanggil dengan nama asli, tapi terhalang kondisi.

Inaho menyadari pandangan sendu milik Slaine dan semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Seakan berkata bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Seperti berusaha mengusir rasa bersalah Slaine yang muncul.

Slaine hanya diam meski tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ada sensasi tak menyenangkan kala melihat para pengungsi yang masih berusaha bertahan hidup semampu mereka.

Sedang dirinya? Seorang pengecut yang merengek minta dibunuh karena tak menghargai nyawanya sendiri. Asseylum memberinya kesempatan untuk bertahan hidup, agar lebih lama mengenal dunia yang tak pernah adil ini. Membiarkan ia mencari tahu apa kebahagiaan yang pantas untuk dirinya sendiri.

Slaine merasa begitu... _bodoh_.

.

.

.

.

"Harklight? Kau sudah temukan Slaine-san?" Lemrina menghubungi Harklight yang ditugaskannya mencari Slaine di tempat yang ditunjuk Asseylum.

"Belum, Lemrina-sama." Balas Harklight.

Harklight tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Begitu ia tiba di sini, sebuah tempat yang diyakini adalah penjara Slaine, tidak ada satu pun penjaga. Yang ada hanya sekumpulan orang berseragam yang terkapar tak berdaya. Apa ada seseorang sebelum dirinya yang juga mencari Slaine? Bisa gawat. Ini mungkin akan jadi masalah besar jika orang itu mengincar Slaine.

Harklight harus mampu menemukan Slaine dan membawanya kembali ke Vers sesuai permintaan Lemrina sebelum diketahui orang bumi. Toh, Harklight juga tak dapat memupuskan kesetiaannya pada mantan Ksatria Orbit itu. Ketika Lemrina memberinya kabar bahwa Slaine sebenarnya masih hidup, Harklight sampai tidak bisa tidur karena terlalu senang mendengar berita itu.

Selangkah lebih dekat, ia akan memastikan Slaine Saazbaum Troyard dapat kembali sebagai Ksatria Orbit yang layak. Harklight tahu Slaine sering didiskriminasi dahulu, tetapi ia menilai Slaine adalah figur yang pantas untuk menjadi salah satu Ksatria Orbit. Kepemimpinannya pun sangat baik, kemampuannya tak perlu ditanyakan lagi. Bahkan Slaine mendahulukan untuk menyelamatkan bawahannya dari tragedi Markas Bulan setahun lalu. Sosok pemimpin tegas yang nyata juga langka. Harklight tersenyum sendiri mengingatnya.

"Jika ada kabar, kita akan memberitahu satu sama lain. Asseylum-sama sedang menuju Shingawara, kau akan bergabung dengannya." Pesan Lemrina.

"Baik, Lemrina-sama."

Sambungan terputus. Harklight masih akan berusaha mencari lagi ke daerah sekitar dan menyusuri tempat ini sampai bersih.

"Sudah lama sekali, bukan begitu Harklight?" Seorang berperawakan kecil muncul.

Harklight mendelik kesal.

"Eddelrittuo."

.

.

.

Kondisi Klancain makin memburuk. Udara Vers yang berpolusi makin membuatnya terpuruk. Sang Ratu tak terkena efek di Vers karena Aldnoah miliknya. Meski sang Ratu membawanya bersama ke bumi, tapi tak ada yang jauh berbeda. Asseylum hanya melihatnya dari ambang pintu dan segera berjalan kembali menuju ruang kataphrakt. Ia akan terjun ke Shingawara dan bergabung dengan Harklight guna mencari Slaine. Asseylum harus mendapatkannya sesegera mungkin.

Ia telah menerima beberapa laporan dari bawahannya tentang rakyat Vers yang mengeluh tentang jarangnya melihat Raja mereka saat berbagai acara kenegaraan. Asseylum harus mendiamkan mereka semua sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Ia memilih Slaine berdasar pertimbangannya sendiri. Slaine adalah satu-satunya orang yang takkan berkhianat padanya selain Eddelrittuo ―meski Asseylum akui, cara Slaine terlalu ekstrim, tapi itu semua semata-mata hanya untuk semakin mengukuhkan kejayaan Vers. Pemuda itu melakukan segalanya untuk negerinya meski Vers bukanlah tempat ia dilahirkan. Slaine Troyard adalah Ksatria Vers yang sejati, dan itu lebih dari cukup sebagai persyaratan.

Asseylum masuk ke salah satu kataphrakt dengan mudah menggunakan Aldnoah miliknya. Ia lalu duduk di ruang kemudi dengan seragam pilotnya. Dinyalakannya berbagai layar dan menekan tombol-tombol tertentu untuk memfungsikan alat ini. Ia telah menyetel lokasi untuk ke Shingawara dari posisinya saat ini yang berada di atas kota Hawaii. Dengan kecepatan penuh, sang Ratu tanpa ragu menjalankan kataphrakt yang ia namai Langley ini.

Akan ia bawa Slaine kembali dengan tangannya sendiri meski harus ternodai. Ia tak mau menjadi pihak yang selalu dilindungi. Kini gilirannya yang akan melindungi orang yang berharga dalam hidupnya. Ia takkan meninggalkan Slaine sendirian dan membiarkannya sengsara lagi. Ia akan membuat hidup Slaine menjadi bahagia di Vers. Pembalasan yang setimpal atas perbuatannya di masa lalu.

Dan ia bersumpah akan hal itu.

.

.

.

Yagarai tampak gelisah. Sudah berkali-kali ia mencoba menghubungi Inaho, tapi selalu saja operator yang berbicara. Ia mendecak. Padahal selain Kaizuka Yuki ada hal penting yang wajib disampaikan mengenai Slaine. Yagarai harus memastikan meskipun firasatnya mengatakan bahwa Slaine sedang bersama Inaho saat ini. Tapi kalau belum mendengar dari yang bersangkutan tentu rasanya aneh.

Ayolah Inaho, di mana dirimu berada?! Yagarai Soma pada Kapten Telur! Yagarai Soma pada Kapten Telur!

Usaha telepatinya nol persen. Yagarai malas sekali. Ia lalu mengakhiri usahanya dan memilih mendesah kecewa. Sudah tiga jam berlalu sejak pernyataan Asseylum yang menggemparkan, dan bila Slaine tidak diserahkan pada pihak Vers untuk sisa dua puluh satu jam selanjutnya,

―perang akan terjadi lagi.

"Yagarai-sensei, bagaimana keadaannya?" Marito muncul tanpa permisi di ambang pintu ruang kesehatan.

"Kaizuka-san masih belum sadarkan diri." Tukas Yagarai sembari mengambilkan kursi untuk Marito.

"Terima kasih. Kudengar Kaizuka Inaho ada hubungannya dengan ini semua." Marito melirik dengan senyum misteriusnya. Yagarai hanya tertawa kecil,

"Bocah itu? Hahahaha."

"Kau tahu sesuatu, Yagarai-sensei?"

Yagarai balas tersenyum penuh arti.

"Tidak juga."

 ** _Ting tong_**

 _"Pengumuman kepada semua prajurit, harap berkumpul di ruang utama. Sekali lagi―"_

Yagarai mengernyit heran, namun tak bertanya. Marito bangkit berdiri dan menepuk pundak Yagarai.

"Kita lihat nanti, Yagarai Soma." Lalu Marito melangkah pergi dari sana. Setelah memastikan Marito benar-benar pergi, Yagarai mencolek pipi si sulung Kaizuka.

"Yuki-san, sekarang sudah aman."

Yuki yang sedang berbaring di ranjang membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Sedikit terlihat buram pada visualnya karena memejam sedikit lama.

"Maaf, Yagarai-sensei. Kau harus terlibat hal ini."

Yagarai hanya tersenyum, "Tidak apa. Tapi aku mencemaskan adikmu dan Slaine. Kuharap mereka baik-baik saja." Yagarai menunduk.

"Kuharap juga begitu, Yagarai-sensei."

Yuki tidak hentinya berdoa sedari tadi, mengharapkan keselamatan adiknya dan Slaine. Yuki sering mendengar Inaho membicarakan tahanan kelas atas itu padanya. Yuki sendiri jarang bertemu dengan Slaine, tidak seperti adiknya yang rajin berkunjung ke penjara khusus itu. Inaho selalu mengeluhkan kebiasaan buruk Slaine yang tak mau makan. Yuki hanya tertawa menanggapi. Ia senang ada yang bisa membuat adik emotionlessnya itu menjadi mengeluh karena sesuatu.

Namun semakin hari intensitas curhat Inaho berkurang. Awalnya Yuki mengira beban Inaho jadi tereduksi dan terlalu sibuk menjalani pekerjaannya, hingga suatu hari Yuki tanpa sengaja memergoki lembaran buku harian adiknya di kamar ketika Inaho pergi mengunjungi Slaine di hari Minggu tanpanya sekitar sebulan lalu. Banyak tulisan berisi keluhan, dan banyak pula coretan. Yuki tanpa sengaja membuka kertas yang telah diremat di dekat tempat sampah.

'Slaine selalu menggangguku. Koumori, jangan ada di pikiranku lagi! Enyah kau!'

Yuki dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Inaho pasti kepikiran tentang Slaine sepanjang hari. Apa mereka mulai bersahabat atau semacamnya?

 _Atau mungkin...lebih?_

.

.

.

.

.

Asseylum bergabung dengan Harklight di dekat penjara khusus untuk Slaine. Harklight dan Eddelrittuo yang sedari tadi menunggu Asseylum tampak gembira menyambutnya.

"Asseylum-sama!" Seru mereka berdua bersamaan.

Asseylum mendaratkan kataphrakt miliknya dan turun perlahan. Di bawah, ia berhasil menemui Eddelrittuo dan Harklight.

"Tidak ada jejak Slaine?" Tanya Asseylum langsung. Seingatnya ketika kemarin ia berkunjung, Slaine tampak depresi ingin bunuh diri dan hal itu menjelaskan kalau seharusnya Slaine tak akan kabur dari tempat ini. Berarti, apakah ada seseorang yang turut mengincar Slaine? Atau Slaine diamankan oleh orang bumi? Tetapi semestinya markas pusat menyampaikannya langsung. Keberadaan Slaine seperti pemain petak umpet yang masih bersembunyi di mana penjaga dan pemain yang terkena sibuk mencarinya. Asseylum harus berlomba dan berpacu dengan waktu.

Untuk ultimatum tadi pagi, Asseylum berharap itu tak akan terjadi. Ia mengancam perang akan meletus kembali, guna menakuti markas besar agar segera menyerahkan Slaine padanya karena Inaho bersikukuh akan tetap menjaga Slaine dan takkan menyerahkannya pada orang lain. Dan serangan di Shingawara harus dilakukan mau tak mau untuk mempertegas pernyataannya.

"Sayangnya tidak ada, Asseylum-sama. Kemungkinan ia telah pergi sebelum serangan peringatan tiba." Lapor Harklight. Eddelrittuo turut mengangguk.

"Tapi masalahnya adalah, siapa yang membawanya, Asseylum-sama." Imbuh Eddelrittuo.

Cuma satu orang yang dapat melakukan semua ini jika merujuk pada deduksi. Namun, mengapa timingnya pas sekali? Apa orang itu telah mengetahui rencananya? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin.

"Kaizuka Inaho. Hanya dia yang selalu bersama Slaine. Cari dia, Slaine pasti ada di dekatnya." Tutur Sang Ratu. Harklight dan Eddelrittuo membungkuk hormat,

"Sesuai dengan apa yang anda katakan, Asseylum-sama."

"Pastikan tidak ada satu pun Ksatria Orbit yang menemukannya. Maaf jika aku bertaruh terlalu besar hanya untuk seseorang. Aku sungguh egois." Asseylum menundukkan pandangan.

Harklight dan Eddelrittuo saling melempar pandangan sebelum tersenyum kepada Ratu mereka.

"Anda dan Slaine-san sama saja." Tukas si cebol, sementara yang lebih tinggi melanjutkan,

"Setidaknya pakailah hologram, Asseylum-sama."

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan di ujung, tepatnya di kamar Calm, dua orang pemuda sedang berselisih.

"Ayo, Slaine."

Slaine beringsut mundur perlahan.

"A-aku tidak mau, Orenji.." Slaine meremat kain di bawahnya untuk menyalurkan rasa tegang yang ia miliki.

"Jangan takut, ko-u-mo-ri. Aku akan melakukannya pelan-pelan jika kau menurut." Inaho makin mendekatkan dirinya.

Slaine semakin mundur, tapi punggungnya tiba-tiba terhalang tembok. Slaine mengaduh pelan dan membiarkan mulutnya terbuka tanpa sengaja. Inaho pun memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menjejalkan sesuatu yang keras ke dalam rongganya.

"Mmhh.." Slaine berusaha mengelak, tapi tangan Inaho yang lain mencengkeram rahangnya kuat-kuat agar Slaine tak melepas benda yang ia masukan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Telan, Slaine."

"Mmmmhhhh!" Slaine tetap berusaha berontak. Tetapi hasil adalah segalanya. Slaine menelannya tanpa sengaja dan membuatnya tersedak. Inaho membiarkannya sesaat dan terbatuk hebat seketika.

"K-kau kejam Oren―uhuk uhuk uhuk hoekk." Slaine berusaha memuntahkannya kembali, tapi tak bisa. Sial, sial, sial. Slaine pikir Inaho adalah orang yang baik hati dan tidak memaksakan kehendak. Apanya yang pelan-pelan, hah?! Yang barusan dilakukan Inaho sudah menjadi bukti cukup agar Slaine membencinya lebih dan lebih lagi.

"Ayo dihabiskan, Koumori. Masih ada banyak untukmu." Inaho menyendok sesuap nasi lagi dan mencampurnya dengan wortel. Lalu ditiupnya pelan dan diarahkan kembali pada Slaine. Sayang kan, kalau jatah makan terbuang sia-sia. Ia terpaksa membawa Slaine ke kemari agar tak berbaur dengan pengungsi lain ―tentu dengan seizin Calm atas pemilik.

"Cukup, orenji! A-ak―uhuk uhuk." Slaine masih merasa sakit di tenggorokannya. Dan masih batuk pula.

"Ayo, Ray Chartette yang manis~" Inaho berusaha membujuknya, tapi Slaine hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Inaho pun terpaksa melakukan tindakan terakhir.

Ia menyuap nasi ke mulutnya sendiri dan mengunyahnya sesaat agar menjadi lembut. Ia lalu mendorong Slaine hingga membuat pemuda itu tertindih di bawahnya. Tanpa buang waktu, Inaho langsung menyalurkannya melalui perantara mulut sama seperti ketika di penjara semalam. Slaine terbelalak.

"Hmmpphh!"

Pintu kamar terbuka pada timing yang salah, Calm sedang mengipas lehernya sendiri. Ia dikejutkan dengan pemandangan Inaho yang tengah mencium liar gadis yang dibawanya tadi.

"M-maaf mengganggu!" Lalu Calm pergi secepat kilat dengan wajah merah. Tidak ia sangka Inaho akan tumbuh secepat ini. Calm menangis bahagia seperti seorang bapak yang tahu puteranya akan menikah sebentar lagi.

Slaine tidak kuasa mendorong dada Inaho dengan kedua tangannya. Ia langsung menekuk lututnya untuk membuat KO Inaho dengan mengenai area privasinya.

"A-aw! Koumori, sakit!" Inaho pun menyingkir dari atasnya dan terguling ke sisi luar.

"Kau ini benar-benar menjijikkan, Inaho!" Slaine beranjak pergi dengan tatapan tajam, meninggalkan Inaho yang tengah meringis pedih seorang diri. Sakitnya lebih parah daripada saat matanya ditembak oleh Slaine dulu.

"Awas kau, Koumo―ri."

Mari berdoa untuk keselamatan Slaine Troyard ke depannya.

Ngomong-ngomong, berapa skornya sekarang?

.

.

 **Ber-sam-bung**

* * *

A/N : haihaihai panda kembali \\()/ chappie depan konfliknya akan mulai~ada yang mau nebak? #ga

Oya mengapa Slaine ternistakan itu karena fetish saya, maafkan #sujud

Sekali lagi panda ingatkan, ini fik dare jadi maaf kalo tidac memuaskan hasrat para fujodan (?)

saya tau fik ini ga bagus, tapi terima kasih atas dukungannya ;)

* * *

Balesan Review~~

 **Shikuro Misa** : iya mb dan ini uda apdet lagi HOHOHOHO  
 **Sphinx88** : tanyakanlah pada rumput yang bergoyang~ /dicekek/ wkwkwkw btw makasih banyak yaaa lafyu muah #jyjyq  
 **Wako P** : *tertendang* aduh sakit hueeeee TAT ini uda lanjut ya HOHOHOHO (2)

* * *

Thanks for read!

siluman panda


	3. Chapter 3

Para petinggi sibuk mengadakan rapat tentang ultimatum Asseylum. Sebagian besar dari mereka setuju, guna menghindari terjadinya perang, namun bertanya apakah benar Slaine Troyard masih hidup. Salah satu aib militer yang terkuak hari ini. Terima kasih, Asseylum vers Allusia.

Magbaredge hanya mendengar seksama. Memang benar keputusan terbaik adalah menyerahkan Slaine Troyard. Tapi dari apa yang ia tahu, Slaine sudah tewas setahun lalu. Yang menangkapnya pun adalah Kaizuka Inaho, salah satu orang yang ia percaya. Jikalau Slaine masih hidup, di mana ia berada sekarang?

Magbaredge tersentak.

"Kaizuka...mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu.." Ujarnya. Marito yang terkantuk di sebelahnya jadi menoleh.

"Menyembunyikan?" Tanyanya.

"Tidakkah kau pikir, kenapa nama Kaizuka Inaho disebut Asseylum tadi pagi?"

Semua membatin, mengangguk membenarkan. Tanpa perlu dijelaskan secara rinci, semua telah mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Bawa dan tangkap Kaizuka Inaho."

Malam ini akan jadi sangat panjang.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Aldnoah Zero © Project A/Z, Olympus Knights, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama.**

 **Story(c) panda dayo**

 **InaSure ( Inaho x Slaine) | shounen-ai , hvmv, boys x boys, BL alias Boys Love, dsj |**

 **AR. OOC. Typo(s)**

 **Don't Like Don't Read. I've warned you!**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Kini kapal yang mengangkut penduduk dari Shingawara tengah berada di laut timur Jepang.

Inaho yang sudah bangun melihat Slaine yang masih tertidur. Ia dan Slaine tidur di ruang mesin untuk menghindari keramaian. Awalnya Calm tidak terima jika gadis ―jejadian― itu tidur di lantai ruang mesin, tetapi Slaine berhasil membujuknya dengan senyum sejuta wattnya dan berkata benci keramaian. Inaho pun menambahkan ia akan menjaga 'gadis' itu, jadi Calm tak perlu khawatir. Calm pun terpaksa mengangguk dan memberikan dua futon ―sebagai bagian persediaan―kepada mereka.

Ah, kembali lagi. Inaho menggoyang bahu Slaine guna membangunkannya.

"Slaine..Slaine.."

"Emmhh.." Slaine justru menggeliat dan tidur makin nyenyak di sebelahnya. Padahal Inaho ingin mengajaknya melihat matahari terbit. Inaho pikir mungkin akan sedikit mengurangi stres Slaine.

"Bangun atau kubangunkan dengan caraku."

 _Deg._

Slaine langsung membuka matanya. Bagaimanapun, Inaho bilang bahwa itu adalah caranya, otak Slaine sudah merekam bahwa cara versi Inaho sudah sampai ke tahap mesum ―ciuman maksudnya. Slaine sudah memasang Orange Alarm jauh dalam pikirannya. Alarm imajiner ini akan berbunyi jika Inaho mengatakan 'cara'.

Ia terpaksa bangkit duduk dan memandang kesal pada Inaho yang mengganggu tidurnya. Ini masih dini hari sepertinya.

"Apa begitu caramu mengancamku sekarang."

"Tidur saja, dan akan kubangunkan kau dengan ciumanku." Tuh, kan.

"Kau mesum, Inaho." Anak siapa ini.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu melihat matahari terbit." Ajak Inaho. Berharap Slaine akan mengiyakan. Tetapi harapan tinggal harapan.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku makhluk nokturnal." Balasnya sarkas.

"Bukan berarti kau benci matahari." Inaho tak mau kalah.

"Aku sangat benci matahari, kalau kau belum tahu." Ujar Slaine dengan sedikit penekanan.

"Tidak mandi, Slaine?"

.

Pakaian teronggok di depan. Dua setel, bersama dengan wig cokelat. Inaho dan Slaine mandi menggunakan bilik yang bersebelahan. Mereka sama-sama menyalakan shower untuk membilas tubuh mereka.

Inaho sendiri belum mandi dari kemarin pagi ―saat menjemput paksa Slaine dari penjara setelah melumpuhkan para penjaga. Dan untuk Slaine, ia setuju saja karena tubuhnya terasa pegal, jadi mungkin butuh penyegaran. Dan belum ada seorang pun yang bangun sehingga Slaine bisa menikmati acara mandinya tanpa takut identitas aslinya akan terbongkar. Ia bisa tenang selama bersama Inaho.

Eh? Apa?

Slaine menggeleng sendiri, wajahnya yang merah tersamar karena uap.

"Kau memikirkanku, Koumori?"

Inaho menyembulkan kepala dari tirai di belakangnya. Slaine melotot horor. Inaho sudah bagai hantu saja yang hawa keberadaannya tak terdeteksi.

"I-In-Inaa―Inaho.." Slaine menelan ludah gugup. Inaho hanya bertanya dengan wajah datarnya seraya mencuri pandang ke punggung Slaine,

"Bisakah kau menggosokkan punggungku, koumo―"

"Pergi kau! Dasar cabul!" Slaine melempar botol shampo yang ada di sebelahnya tepat ke kepala Inaho. Inaho pun terkapar untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai mandi, Inaho dan Slaine berjalan kembali menuju kamar sementara mereka di ruang mesin, berniat membereskan futon yang mereka pakai tadi. Tetapi keduanya terhenyak ―sebenarnya Inaho yang paling terkejut― karena Darzana Magbaredge telah berada di sana bersama dengan pasukannya. Mereka mengacungkan laras pendek bersamaan ke arah Inaho dan Slaine yang menyamar.

Kenapa Magbaredge ada di sini? Inaho bertanya dalam hati.

"Kau benar-benar penjahat kecil, Kaizuka Inaho."

* * *

 **Markas pusat, tujuh jam lalu.**

"Persiapkan semua awak untuk berpencar mencari Kaizuka Inaho!" Perintah Magbaredge. Semua pengguna kataphrakt pun langsung meluncur ke berbagai penjuru.

Yagarai yang sedari tadi menguping rapat hingga di ruang kendali, hanya mampu menahan nafas beberapa detik karena ketegangan ini. Di sisi Magbaredge, Yuki diborgol tanpa pemberontakan berarti.

Yagarai tidak tahu maksud Magbaredge melakukan ini semua. Inaho juga tak bisa dihubungi untuk sekedar diberitahu bahwa Markas Pusat sedang gencar mencarinya. Yagarai tidak tahu harus berbuat apalagi. Ia berharap Tuhan melindungi Inaho dan Slaine.

Magbaredge lalu memimpin satu pasukan langsung menuju ke Jepang. Sementara yang lain mencari di negara lain pula. Magbaredge tanpa ragu memerintah anak buahnya menangkap Inaho dan Slaine hidup-hidup.

* * *

 **Markas Bulan, tujuh jam lalu**

Lemrina mendapat data dari satelit jika markas pusat mulai bergerak dengan titik-titik merah pada radar. Awalnya Lemrina mengira mereka akan menyerang kastil pendaratan para Ksatria Orbit. Tapi itu tak terjadi. Mereka seperti mencari sesuatu dengan berpencar agar lebih cepat menemukannya. Tapi, apa?

Lemrina lalu menghubungi Harklight dari ruang kemudi.

"Harklight, markas pusat bergerak. Pastikan kau menemukan Slaine sebelum fajar, ini permintaan Ratu."

Lemrina mengakhiri panggilan setelah Harklight mengiyakan. Ia lalu menghubungi Eddelrittuo agar diteruskan kepada Asseylum.

"Eddelrittuo, aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Lemrina menekan beberapa tombol sebelum mengirimkannya.

Lemrina lalu menghela nafas lelah. Jika sampai fajar esok Slaine tak jua ditemukan, Lemrina tidak tahu harus apa. Bayangan perang yang mungkin akan terjadi adalah mimpi buruk bagi Vers maupun Bumi. Tidak ada yang menginginkan hal itu terjadi. Kecuali para Ksatria Orbit yang telah bersiap menyerang jam tujuh pagi esok hari. Sepertinya mereka semua haus akan peperangan.

Semoga Slaine dapat benar-benar mereka selamatkan. Lemrina harus mempercayai Asseylum, Eddelrittuo dan Harklight.

Ia hanya ingin bersama-sama lagi dengan Slaine. Ingin kembali di saat mereka bercanda dahulu kala.

Ia hanya ingin itu.

Hanya itu.

.

.

 **Bumi, enam jam lalu**

"Apakah kau sudah menemukan keberadaan Slaine, Harklight?" Tanya Asseylum melalui alat komunikasinya. Mereka sedang berpacu dengan waktu, agar posibilitas terburuk tak terjadi. Para Ksatria Orbit nampaknya tak sabar menunggu hari mulai pagi. Malam ini Asseylum, Harklight dan Eddelrittuo harus mencari Slaine dengan usaha ekstra.

Asseylum mencari di sebelah barat, Harklight di timur dan Eddelrittuo ke utara. Berdasar praduga, maka tidak mungkin Slaine melarikan diri ke selatan. Yang paling berpeluang adalah Inaho membawa Slaine ke markas pusat. Jadi mereka bertiga memilih menyusuri perairan di Timur Jepang agar lebih efisien. Menurut data, keberangkatan kapal pengungsi baru dimulai pagi, artinya masih belum jauh dari Jepang.

"Belum, Asseylum-sama..." Balas Harklight. Asseylum makin was-was.

Tidak.

Ia tak boleh menyerah sedini ini. Usahanya masih kurang. Ia lalu menyusuri ke tempat-tempat sekitar tanpa melepas konsentrasi.

.

.

 **Bumi, lima jam lalu.**

Yagarai menengok ke sana sini. Memastikan tak ada seorangpun yang membuntuti dan menaiki sebuah kataphrakt di ruang mesin. Markas pusat tengah lengang, ia harus pergi memastikan kondisi Inaho dan Slaine dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Yuki ditangkap dan dibawa ke ruang khusus, kecil kemungkinan membawanya bersama meski ingin. Yuki pun mengatakan tidak apa dan meminta Yagarai berhati-hati.

Dengan penuh tekad, Yagarai pun naik ke kokpit dan mulai menjalankan sebuah kataphrakt oranye.

.

.

.

.

 **Bumi, dua jam lalu**

Magbaredge dan pasukannya berhasil menyusup ke kapal pengungsi dengan sempurna. Berkat kecepatan kataphrakt, sangat menghemat waktu menuju ke sini dari markas pusat tanpa gangguan setelah menghubungi bkapten kapal. Kataphrakt mereka letakkan di ruang mesin. Sementara, masih aman karena Ksatria Orbit belum bergerak. Tapi untuk selanjutnya Magbaredge tidak mau menebak karena semua kemungkinan bisa terjadi. Di dalam, ia berjumpa dengan Inko dan Nina yang tengah mencuci piring di dapur.

"Magbaredge-san?" Inko dan Nina terkejut mengetahui Magbaredge ada di tempat ini.

"Aku mencari Kaizuka Inaho."

"Oh, tadi ia tidur di ruang mesin kata Calm. Ada apa?" Nina heran. Magbaredge menawarkan dengan penuh keyakinan,

"Maukah kalian membantuku menangkap penjahat?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bumi, sekarang**

Inaho menyembunyikan Slaine di belakang tubuhnya. Sementara Slaine menggenggam erat kalung yang ia kenakan di balik pakaiannya. Ia tidak menyangka akan secepat ini―terlalu cepat.

"Tangkap mereka!"

Seketika itu pula Inaho menarik Slaine agar berlari bersamanya. Mereka sibuk menghindar dari peluru yang ditembakkan. Bukan hal baru mengingat keduanya sudah pernah berperang bersama.

"Orenji! Bolehkah aku melepas sepatu dan wig ini?!"

"Kau mau bunuh diri, Koumori?! Mereka belum tahu kau siapa, jangan khawatir."

Slaine juga ingin, tapi refleksnya berkata lain. Sial. Dia panik.

"Tapi mereka menembakku juga, Inaho!" Slaine menanggalkan sepasang wedges putih yang menghalanginya berlari, dan membuangnya ke belakang. Membuat pasukan pengejar jatuh beberapa.

 _Strike!_

"Waow." Puji Inaho yang melihat pemandangan itu. Sasuga Slaine. Ia pun segera melihat ke depan dan mendapati Nina dan Inko menghadang.

"Maafkan kami, Inaho-san." Lalu keduanya turut berpartisipasi dalam acara penembakan. Slaine tidak memiliki pedang, jadi ia menarik paksa pistol Inaho yang tersemat di pinggang, dan digunakannya untuk menangkis peluru. Setelahnya, Slaine memukul tengkuk mereka hingga kedua gadis itu pingsan. Inaho berkedip.

"Apa yang kau lihat, orenji?!" Slaine berteriak.

"Wig-mu, Koumori."

Slaine memegang kepalanya dan baru sadar jika wignya terlepas. Wajahnya yang pucat menjadi makin pucat saja.

"AH! GARA-GARA KAU ORENJI!"

Pasukan pengejar masih gigih. Inaho mengeluarkan _smoke grenade_ yang dilengkapi gas air mata, dengan kapasitas ledakan rendah dari dalam saku jasnya.

"Aku tak tahu kau punya benda seperti itu."

Inaho tersenyum. Namun senyum Inaho justru membuat Slaine merinding.

 _Senyummu mengalihkan duniaku, mas._

"Ke kanan, Slaine." Inaho begitu senang dapat menyebut namanya. Mereka lalu berlari bersama, dan mereka menemukan sebuah pintu di depan mereka.

Bersamaan, kusen pintu ditendang. Begitu terbuka, tampaklah fajar yang mulai menyingsing.

"Lihat, koumori. Warna oranye yang indah, kan." Inaho bersyukur tepat waktu untuk melihat matahari terbit.

Inaho.. -_-

"Aku semakin yakin kalau aku membenci matahari." Slaine menyipitkan mata. Setelah berlarian dalam ruangan gelap, tiba-tiba dihadapkan pada sinar mentari secara langsung. Perpindahan yang sangat kontras.

Suara gaduh di belakang menyadarkan mereka dari basa-basi itu. Inaho dan Slaine berbalik, lalu berjalan mundur menuju tepi kapal.

Magbaredge muncul di antara prajurit. Ia berkacak pinggang seraya memegang satu pistol di tangan kanannya.

"Kau ditahan atas tindakan pengelabuan, Kaizuka Inaho. Hukumanmu akan sama dengan Slaine Troyard."

Slaine menoleh pada Inaho dan Magbaredge secara bergantian. Apa maksudnya semua ini? Bukankah Inaho tidak melakukan apa-apa? Kenapa ia akan turut dieksekusi?

Namun tak ada perubahan yang berarti pada mimik Inaho. Pemuda itu tidak membalas apa-apa. Pistol masih digenggam Slaine, tapi dalam keadaan terkunci. Slaine tak bisa berbuat banyak.

Dan tanpa diduga semua pihak termasuk Slaine, Inaho memecah keheningan dengan suara baritonnya,

"Aku akan menyelamatkan Slaine dari siapapun dan apapun yang akan membuatnya terluka."

Slaine terbelalak. Ucapan Inaho masuk begitu saja melalui telinganya. Dan...menyentuh hatinya. Sekian lama ia hidup dan tak ada seorang pun yang bertindak nyata untuknya, Slaine hanya merasa tersentuh. Dan begitu hangat.

Apakah tepat jika ia bertahan hidup?

Lalu Slaine menyadari bahwa tidak sepatutnya ia membuang nyawa untuk hal yang telah terjadi. Inaho berusaha menyadarkannya sejak dulu, tapi tak dipedulikannya.

Bodoh kau, Slaine Troyard.

Bodoh.

Slaine semakin terkejut ketika Inaho menggenggam tangan kanannya erat,― dengan pistol di antaranya― seakan enggan melepaskan. Seolah jika melepaskannya, adalah sesuatu yang buruk bagi mereka.

"Maafkan aku, Magbaredge-san."

"Jadi itu jawabanmu, Kaizuka Inaho."

Sebutir peluru lolos dari sarang. Slaine dapat melihat jalurnya bergerak lambat. Peluru itu akan menuju Inaho. Slaine harus melakukan sesuatu.

 _Sesuatu..._

Inaho seratus kali lebih kaget saat mengetahui kejadian setelahnya. Peluru itu tinggal berjarak beberapa senti dari kepalanya dan berhenti. Lalu terjatuh beberapa senti di depan kaki. Inaho melihat dirinya sendiri yang diselimuti sinar transparan. Hendak bertanya, ia menoleh pada Slaine di sebelahnya.

Slaine masih memejamkan mata, tanpa tahu pandangan Inaho mengarah padanya. Tangannya masih dipegang erat. Inaho gagal paham dengan apa yang terjadi. Beberapa detik kemudian, beberapa butir peluru menyusul, namun hasilnya tetap sama, tak ada yang mengenainya ―tepatnya tidak mengenai mereka. Peluru pun menjadi sia-sia.

"Apa itu?" Magbaredge heran. Apa itu? Apa yang menyelimuti tubuh Inaho dan Slaine?

Inaho berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi. Berkat bantuan mata kirinya, Inaho dapat mengetahuinya.

"Koumori, kau―"

"Sialan kau. Setelah kau memperjuangkan hidup seseorang, kau diam saja jika ditembak mati?" Slaine tersenyum kepadanya sembari menampakkan manik teal memukaunya. Bukan senyum sinis atau yang dipaksakan, namun sebuah senyuman tulus untuknya. Inaho tertegun selama beberapa saat, sebelum pemuda yang sedikit lebih tua darinya itu memeluknya dan meraup bibirnya lembut. Tidak lama, dan dilepas kembali setelahnya meski Slaine masih mengalungkan tangannya pada leher maniak oranye itu. Slaine pun mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat Inaho tidak waras sesaat, karena diucapkan begitu seduktif,

"Jadikan aku tahananmu seorang, Inaho-san."

Inaho mengambil pistol dari genggaman Slaine dan membuka kuncinya. Tanpa menoleh, ia menghabisi pasukan Magbaredge seorang diri. Namun salah satu dari pasukan yang tengah sekarat, berhasil mendorong mereka hingga limbung melewati pembatas dan terjatuh ke dalam air.

Baik Inaho dan Slaine sama-sama tak peduli lagi. Di air, mereka bertukar ciuman kembali ―hanya berharap semoga kematian tak sesakit yang mereka kira.

Magbaredge berlari ke tepi dan tangannya bertumpu pada pembatas. Ia tak lagi mampu memastikan keberadaan Inaho maupun Slaine, mereka luput dari pandangannya. Mungkin telah tenggelam dan mati bersama. Magbaredge tak menyangka akan berakhir begini. Ia harus membawa Kaizuka Inaho dan Slaine Troyard apapun alasannya. Ia harus menyembunyikan mereka sebelum pasukan lain menemukannya. Itu mengapa salah satu alasannya mengirim pengguna kataphakt ke berbagai penjuru sehingga markas pusat akan lengang dan perjanjian damai dapat dilaksanakan tanpa gangguan. Tapi, kalau sudah begini..

Lalu ada sebuah lingkaran cahaya misterius yang berasal dari dalam laut. Beberapa detik kemudian, muncullah sebuah kataphrakt putih darinya. Magbaredge yang sekilas melihat, mengetahui bahwa Inaho dan Slaine masih hidup dan berada di ruang kemudi.

Syukurlah.

.

.

"Inaho, tch. Perutku penuh terisi air."

"Mau kuisi sesuatu yang lain? Kau sukanya apa?" Tentu saja yang dimaksud Inaho masih dalam konteks makanan.

"Tidak. Aku tak butuh. Sekarang, kita harus ke mana? Aku terkejut Tharsis masih dapat digunakan." Ujar Slaine. Seingatnya ketika ia terjatuh dari angkasa dulu, Tharsis hilang entah ke mana. Hanyut terbawa air, huh?

"Bajuku basah, Koumori."

"Oh, seingatku ada beberapa di lemari penyimpanan. Biar ku ambilkan." Slaine lalu pergi ke balik pintu besi. Sedang Inaho sibuk mengatur kemudi. Ternyata di dalam Tharsis begitu luas, tidak seperti kataphrakt oranyenya. Teknologi bangsa Vers memang jauh berbeda dari Bumi. Bagaimana ya, rasanya hidup di sana?

"Aku tak menemukan yang lain, tapi pakailah. Biar aku yang mengambil alih." Slaine telah berganti pakaian, dengan penampilan mengenakan setelan Ksatria Orbit. Dan Inaho diberi pakaian berwarna biru tua dengan kerah berdiri berwarna merah. Inaho berkedip, merasa mengingat sesuatu.

"Itu pakaianku sebelum aku naik pangkat menjadi Ksatria Orbit." Slaine menggeser Inaho guna mengemudi. Untuk sementara mereka aman karena Aldnoah yang menyelimuti Tharsis membuatnya transparan sehingga tak akan terdeteksi.

"Sekarang kau jadi tukang pamer, Koumori." Komentar Inaho.

"Dunia memang selalu berubah, Orenji. Aku harap kau tak keberatan."

Inaho mengangguk. Ya tak apalah. Lumayan daripada nanti kena masuk angin. Ia membuka jas, kemeja, lalu resleting celana―

"Bisakah kau tidak mengganti baju sembarangan di depanku?!" Slaine berkedut kesal.

"Tapi aku di sampingmu."

"Terserah kau sajalah. Aku lelah berdebat denganmu. Pokoknya kita harus sembunyi. Ada saran tempat yang bagus, Inaho?"

"Gereja."

"Hah?!"

Inaho kemudian mengutarakan keinginannya, "Kita akan mengucapkan janji suci di sana. Lalu kita akan hidup damai di pedestrian dan memiliki tiga orang an―"

"INAHOO!" Slaine memerah. Malu dan marah.

"Ya, Slaine. Aku di sini untukmu." Sempat-sempatnya pecinta telur itu menggombal. Belajar dari mana dia?!

"Bisakah sehari saja kau tidak membuatku merasa jijik?!" Tukas Slaine.

"Kau jijik padaku?" Inaho sedikit bersedih, sayang wajahnya tak dapat menampakkan raut perasaannya.

"Tentu saja!" Slaine meninggi.

"Lalu kenapa kau mencium―"

"HENTIKAAAAAAN!"

Mari kita berpindah ke tempat lain saja karena jika tetap di sini akan berpotensi menimbulkan imajinasi liar para fujodan.

Di tempat lain, kemunculan Tharsis tak luput dari pengamatan Lemrina. Beberapa menit lalu benda itu muncul di perairan bagian timur Jepang. Lemrina segera mengirimkan data lokasi pada Asseylum, Harklight dan Eddelrittuo. Ia sendiri tak menyangka akan melihatnya lagi. Dan ia begitu gembira melihat siapa yang ada di ruang kemudi. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Slaine. Namun kesenangannya tergantikan dengan wajah masam begitu mengetahui siapa yang berada di sisi pemuda yang disukainya itu,

Kaizuka Inaho.

Lemrina tidak suka pemuda itu. Terlebih ketika melihat langsung kondisi Slaine yang buruk di dalam bui. Ia tidak tega, sungguh tak kuasa.

Namun Inaho sepertinya tak peduli akan Slaine. Ia hanya mengurungnya dan tak lebih. Apanya yang menyelamatkan? Inaho hanya membuat Slaine makin menderita! Tidakkah cukup kesengsaraan Slaine dulu? Benar-benar tak punya hati!

Slaine harus secepatnya kembali ke Vers. Harus.

Lemrina percaya tak ada lagi tempat yang lebih layak bagi Slaine selain di Vers. Mau bukti? Bukankah seluruh penduduk bumi telah menganggapnya penjahat kelas kakap? Untuk apa ia masih bertahan di sana meski itu tanah kelahirannya sekali pun?

Tapi, kembali ke Vers pun, Slaine akan terkekang dengan perasaannya pada Asseylum. Lemrina meringis pedih. Bagaimana ia bisa melupakan kenyataan sepahit itu?

Namun jika demi Slaine, Lemrina tak mengapa. Ia takkan membiarkan Slaine mengulang deritanya. Meski ia yang harus sakit pada akhirnya.

.

.

.

"Ah, aku lapar, Marito-san."

"Yuki, tanganmu diborgol."

Yuki hanya tertawa tanpa suara. Memang benar, kini kedua tangannya terbelenggu sepasang logam menyebalkan. Tidak ia kira dustanya akan terbongkar kurang dari satu kali dua puluh empat jam. Magbaredge benar-benar luar biasa. Yuki berharap mereka tak menangkap Yagarai juga. Inaho pernah bercerita, Yagarai terkadang diajaknya ke penjara untuk memeriksa Slaine. Kabarnya, kondisi kejiwaan sang tahanan itu tidak sehat dan mengkhawatirkan. Tapi, mungkin jika bersama Inaho, Yuki tak perlu mencemaskannya. Ia cukup percaya kepada adik lelakinya.

"Tidak menyangka? Aku juga." Marito mulai menenggak sake yang dibawanya. Hanya tersisa mereka berdua di ruangan khusus entah apa namanya ini. Dan Marito ditugaskan mengawasi Yuki agar tidak kabur.

"Good job, Marito-san. Kapan kau menyadarinya?" Tanya Yuki penuh selidik.

"Sejak kau pingsan di depan Magbaredge."

Yuki memandang horor. Padahal waktu itu Marito tak bersamanya..apa dia cenayang, ya?!

"Aku melihatmu diangkut tim medis."

Ya baguslah, tapi itu belum menjelaskan semuanya. Yuki tidak mau pusing memikirkannya, jadi ia memilih abai pada jawaban Marito.

"Sungguh mengagumkam" Yuki tertawa paksa. Hah, sial.

"Bagaimana rasanya punya adik seorang buronan dadakan?"

"Memacu adrenalin, Marito-san." Siapa kakak yang tidak ketar-ketir mendengar adiknya jadi target operasi?

Marito terkekeh pelan, mengarahkan direksi netra pada objek di sebelahnya,

"Kurasa juga begitu."

Dan mereka berdua menunggu, berada dalam batas kesunyian bersama.

.

.

.

Para Ksatria Orbit tidak sabar menghitung mundur jam. Kini menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh, masih ada setengah jam sebelum waktu penyerangan. Ratusan pasukan telah bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk.

Menunggu detik-detik perang besar kedua antara Vers dan Bumi memang menyenangkan. Salah seorang Ksatria Orbit wanita berdiri menantang ufuk.

"Rayet-sama, Asseylum-sama belum memberi kabar. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Salah seorang bawahannya membungkuk hormat.

"Kita tunggu hingga waktu yang ditentukan." Jawabnya.

Bagaimana gadis ini bergabung dengan Ksatria Orbit? Sederhana saja, Asseylum merekrutnya. Akibat perang lalu, ia menggantikan posisi Slaine Troyard sebagai salah satu Ksatria. Mulanya Rayet menolak, tapi Inaho pun mengatakan itu adalah pilihan yang bagus untuknya. Alasan lain, karena ia adalah bagian Vers itu sendiri. Rayet akhirnya pulang ke kampung halamannya dan mengemban tugas menjaga Sang Ratu.

Ratu yang ingin ia benci, tapi tak mampu.

"Kau selalu tegas, Rayet-san."

Seorang pria berhelai pirang muncul di sebelahnya. Seragam merahnya menandakan kesamaan posisi di antara keduanya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Ratu memintaku menjadi Jenderal kali ini, Mazureek-sama." Aku Rayet sejujurnya. Dan ia juga sedikit gatal memegang senjata.

"Matamu menakutkan seperti biasa, Rayet. Yah aku tidak mengharapkan perang sih tapi. Itu menyedihkan."

Rayet seribu kali lebih tahu pahitnya medan perang.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pukul tujuh kurang sepuluh, beberapa kataphrakt menuju ke markas pasukan Vers di mana Rayet dan Mazureek berdiri.

"Bukankah itu..." Rayet mengenali kataphrakt Harklight dari jarak pandangnya.

"Rayet-sama! Harklight-sama tadi sempat melapor beberapa detik sebelum tiba, bahwa ia dan Ratu beserta pelayannya mengalami serangan mendadak dari misil penduduk bumi."

Rayet yang biasanya tenang mendadak berubah emosi, terlebih usai mendengar laporan dari Harklight.

"Penyerangan diajukan! Bunuh semua penduduk bumi yang melukai Ratu!"

Dan pasukan berseru heboh mendengarnya. Satu per satu dari mereka menanggalkan markas dengan riang gembira beserta robot tempur kebanggan Vers berlapis Aldnoah.

Pertempuran akan dimulai, lagi.

Rayet ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri. Yang ia benci harusnya semua bangsa Vers tanpa terkecuali. Tapi mengapa, hatinya mengatakan sebaliknya?

Tak ada waktu untuk itu. Rayet pun menuju ruang peluncuran kataphrakt guna menyusul anak buahnya.

.

.

.

Asseylum tadinya sedang bergegas menuju lokasi Tharsis muncul, seperti data yang dikirim Lemrina. Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi ia akan bisa menyelamatkan Slaine tanpa harus mewujudkan ancaman perang. Ia mengemudi dengan kecepatan tinggi, berharap yang terbaik untuk misi kali ini sembari mengejar waktu. Akan ia buktikan, mampu menyelamatkan sahabatnya sendiri dari rantai kesengsaraan.

Namun, sebuah misil menuju ke arah Asseylum yang sedang mengenakan hologram Harklight. Tak sempat menghindar karena ia hanya fokus memikirkan Slaine.

Asseylum terjatuh ke laut bersama kataphrakt yang ia bawa, sementara tersangka berbalik haluan, tepat di saat matahari mulai terbit dari ufuk.

.

.

Lemrina kehilangan kontak dengan Asseylum. Segera, ia lalu menghubungi Harklight dan Eddelrittuo, bagaimanapun Asseylum masihlah saudaranya. Tidak mungkin Asseylum tidak menjawab panggilannya.

"Cari Asseylum-sama! Jangan katakan pada pasukan lain, kalian harus memastikan sendiri terlebih dulu. Mungkin ia sibuk."

Dalam hati sebenarnya Lemrina merasa amat cemas, menghibur diri dengan berkata demikian. Semoga Asseylum tidak apa-apa.

Panggilan datang dari Harklight sekitar satu jam kemudian, membuat Lemrina menggeremetukkan giginya,

"Kembali ke markas dan nyatakan perang sekarang juga."

.

.

.

Pihak Vers tidak tanggung-tanggung. Kuantitas Kastil Pendaratan bertambah seketika dan bersamaan tersebar pada titik-titik krusial. Mengingatkan penduduk bumi akan perang lalu.

Orang-orang berlari ketakutan, terlebih ketika berbagai macam bentuk kataphrakt keluar dan menjelajahi angkasa. Mereka mengumpulkan energi dan menembak asal ke penjuru kota yang disinggahi. Darah menodai, anak-anak menangis, bangunan runtuh, jalanan rusak parah, udara kotor.

Perang kembali tercipta. Asa seolah tiada. Para Vers menjadikan medan perang sebagai ajang unjuk kebolehan kemampuan mereka. Tidak memikirkan warga yang sebenarnya tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Mati kalian, penduduk bumi!"

Semua jaringan mendadak putus. Gelombang elektromagnetik terganggu. Tidak ada yang bisa dihubungi dan menghubungi, markas besar pun tak luput dari krisis ini.

Yuki yang setengah terkantuk mendadak membuka mata ketika menyadari suara panik dari orang-orang yang berlalu. Ia menoleh ke samping kiri, Marito sudah tidak ada di tempatnya. Kedua tangan Yuki masih terborgol rapi, maka Yuki dengan kekuatannya menendang pintu di depannya sekuat tenaga.

Yuki harus mencari cara melepas borgol ini, tapi bagaimana?

Manusia masih berlarian kalang kabut, bingung hendak menyelamatkan diri. Yuki berlari ke tempat Yagarai, namun tak ada siapapun di sana. Setengah memaksa, Yuki berusaha melepas borgol secara mandiri, namun usahanya gagal.

"Sudah kubilang diam di tempatmu, Kaizuka."

Yuki membeliak mengetahui Marito tiba-tiba ada di belakangnya. Pria itu lalu memukul tengkuk Yuki dan membuat perempuan itu hilang kesadaran.

.

.

.

Slaine tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Namun sebuah ledakan besar dan hujaman misil nyaris mengenai bodi Tharsis. Ia berhasil menghindar sempurna, meski tetap heran akan situasi. Inaho di sampingnya hanya mengamati cara Slaine mengemudikan Tharsis. Pemuda itu benar-benar berbakat dan ahli pada hal semacam ini. Vers memang tempat pelatihan militer yang baik rupanya. Akan ia usulkan ke markas pusat nanti.

Inaho -_-

Pemuda platina menekan beberapa tombol datar, mencoba masuk ke jaringan komunikasi Vers, tapi tidak bisa. Slaine lalu ingin mencoba mencoba menghubungi Eddelrittuo, tetapi ia tidak tahu lokasi pasti pelayan cebol itu. Ah, Slaine akan mencarinya sambil jalan. Lagipula, Tharsis sedang dalam mode tembus pandang, jadi takkan ada yang curiga selama tidak kena peluru kendali,

―dan selama Inaho bersamanya.

"Tapi, aku masih bingung, Koumori," jeda ",apa yang tadi terjadi di kapal?"

Slaine merotasi netra. Apa iya dia harus menjelaskan hal memalukan semacam itu? Tapi, tidak apalah sekali-kali berlagak pintar di depan pemuda ini, hahahaha.

"Aldnoah. Sama seperti bagaimana Ratu dan Lemrina memberikannya padaku. Fungsinya akan aktif apabila me-melakukan.." Slaine merona hebat. Sial. Ia tak bisa melanjutkannya.

"―ciuman?" Sambung Inaho. Slaine mengangguk lemah.

"Dan Aldnoah ini juga dapat melapisi tubuh pengguna apabila mereka berdua mempunyai Aldnoah yang serupa. Tunggu, jadi kau punya juga?" Slaine beralih penasaran. Bagaimana bisa rivalnya mempunyai Aldnoah?

"Seylum-san." Inaho memiringkan kepalanya.

Oh.

 _Apa?!_

"M-maksudmu kau me-mencium..Asseylum-sama? Tunggu, kau tadi memanggilnya apa?" Slaine berkedut kesal.

"Apa kau cemburu?"

Sumpah, demi apapun Slaine hanya tidak terima Inaho memanggil dan memperlakukan Asseylum dengan tidak sopannya! Cemburu ndasmu!

"Orenji, ternyata kau sudah mesum dari dulu." Slaine beralih pada layar yang mulai tersambung ke markas bulan. Tidak sia-sia dia mencoba.

"Tidak. Aku cuma mesum padamu."

Slaine bergidik ngeri. Ya Tuhan! Dosa apakah Slaine hingga harus berakhir dengan Inaho?!

Oh iya. Dosanya memang banyak. Tapi, bukan itu maksudnya!

Slaine curiga Inaho telah melecehkan sang puteri―yang kini jadi Ratu― lebih jauh. Kepalanya memanas dan mendidih. Membayangkannya adalah hal yang sulit. Ia tidak terima, ia tidak terima..

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun selain cpr pada Seylum-san." Inaho menjelaskan.

"Aku tidak bertanya, dasar bodoh." Slaine memalingkan wajah.

"Wajahmu mengatakan meminta penjelasan dan tidak terima." Inaho benar-benar minta dihajar atau bagaimana?

"Sudah, diam saja kau!" Slaine kembali fokus pada layar yang telah tersambung sepenuhnya. Muncul wajah seorang perempuan asing di sana.

 _"Ah, S-Slaine-sama?"_ Ia berkedip dan terkejut. Berusaha sadar posisi bahwa Slaine lebih senior darinya. Rayet sempat melihat wajah Slaine kala masih di Vers dahulu, ketika ada berbagai upacara kenegaraan, di situ Slaine tak pernah lepas dari sisi Asseylum bersama Cruhteo. Asseylum juga bercerita bahwa tujuannya kali ini adalah untuk mendapatkan sahabatnya kembali. Rayet tak menyangka, sahabat yang dimaksud adalah Slaine Troyard, yang kini berada dalam pengawasan super rahasia Kaizuka Inaho, orang yang ia temui di Bumi lampau.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Slaine. Tidak mengenali personal. Wanita itu silih direksi pada Inaho,

 _"Inaho-san?"_

"Rayet?" Balas Inaho.

"Pokoknya hubungkan aku dengan Eddelrittuo atau Harklight. Kalau bisa Asseylum-sama." Biar Slaine pendam rasa penasaran mengapa Inaho mengenal perempuan asing yang dipanggilnya Rayet itu.

Rayet menunduk, terlihat menyesal,

 _"Asseylum-sama diserang, dan kami tengah menjalankan invasi ke bumi sekarang."_

"A―apa maksudmu?" Kali ini Inaho yang bertanya. Invasi? Maksudnya, perang?

"Tunggu, aku akan ke markas bulan dan menjelaskan semuanya!" Baru kali ini Slaine melihat Inaho sedikit..panik? Nadanya lebih tinggi daripada biasanya.

Inaho terengah, mengingat warta yang menjadi topik hangat. Asseylum mencari Slaine, hanya itu. Tapi tidak, Inaho tak ingin menyerahkannya.

Apakah ia sebegitu egoisnya hingga perang tercipta hanya demi mendapatkan Slaine dalam genggamannya?

Apakah ia sudah terlalu serakah ingin mewujudkan keinginan pribadinya? Apakah ia harus...menyerahkan Slaine pada pihak Vers?

Jauh di lubuk hati, ia memberontak tidak mau. Meski artinya harus mengorbankan seluruh penduduk bumi.

Tapi, jika keegoisannya hanya akan membuat korban jiwa jatuh lebih banyak, ia juga tidak bisa membayangkannya.

"I-Inaho.." Slaine ragu menyebut namanya.

"Slaine...apakah kau mau kembali ke Vers? Ratu menginginkanmu dan perang akan berakhir." Inaho mengucapkannya.

Apa katanya tadi? Kembali? Perang? Vers?

Inikah Kaizuka Inaho yang berjanji akan melindunginya dan menyelamatkannya? Slaine menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia kira Inaho sama egoisnya seperti ia, tapi ia salah. Inaho masihlah penduduk bumi yang menginginkan kedamaian. Slaine tidak merasa diperjuangkan sama sekali.

Sebegitu mudahnya kah, Inaho dapat melepasnya?

"Jika itu yang terbaik, aku akan kembali pada Ratu." Tegas Slaine, berusaha menutupi kekalutan hatinya.

 _"Aku akan memerintahkan para Ksatria kembali, kita bertemu di UFE. Ada kemungkinan pasukan lain tak mengikuti komando, aku akan berusaha membawa Asseylum ke sana. Kalian juga, hubungi seorang perwakilan UFE yang dapat dipercaya. Dua jam dari sekarang."_

Dan layar mati.

Slaine masih menunduk lesu, tidak semangat sama sekali. Artinya, ia kembali ke Vers? Bertemu dengan Ratu dan suaminya? Slaine tidak kuat, sejujurnya. Bagaimanapun, rasanya sakit saat mengingatnya. Harus memasang muka apa jika bertemu nanti? Ingin ia tenggelamkan saja dirinya ke palung terdalam agar tidak menghadapi kenyataan.

Inaho di sisinya hanya diam. Bila mengembalikan Slaine adalah pilihan terbaik demi kedamaian Bumi dan Vers, ia harus merelakan Slaine pergi. Ia harus membiarkan Slaine bebas tanpa merasa dikekang oleh apapun. Ia harap Slaine menyukai keputusannya.

 _―_ _sebenarnya tidak._

Slaine tidak lagi dapat berkonsentrasi saat mengemudikan Tharsis dan tanpa sengaja terkena sebuah peluru kendali di bagian lengan. Slaine memekik ketika menyadarinya dan mencoba mengendalikan lagi. Ia menghitung arah sumber peluru tadi dan melihat sebuah kataphrakt tanpa awak tengah mengincarnya. Slaine melirik kanan kiri dan menyusun strategi secepat yang ia bisa. Ia lalu menghindar untuk selanjutnya, tapi Tharsis tak lagi diliputi Aldnoah transparan.

"Dua puluh tiga derajat ke arah kanan." Inaho memberi pengarahan navigasi. Slaine lalu menembak pelurunya sendiri ke arah lawan dan berhasil menghancurkannya dalam sekejap.

Slaine tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia lalu memutar haluan Tharsis menuju markas pusat, tempat pertemuan dan pertukaran. Pertukaran? Slaine merasa direndahkan, tapi toh itu benar. Ia hanya barang yang dapat diganti kapan saja, bukan? Lalu mengapa Asseylum mencari barang yang tidak layak pakai seperti dirinya? Mengapa..mengapa Slaine enggan kembali ke Vers, tanah orang lain yang sempat ia perjuangkan habis-habisan? Kenapa ia tidak mau kembali bersama Asseylum, Eddelrittuo, atau Harklight? Bukannya tidak rindu, hanya saja terasa sedikit aneh.

Kenapa? Kenapa ia tidak mau? Ada getaran aneh di dadanya. Desiran aneh yang terus meluap dan membuat Slaine merasa makin gila. Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya? Ia tahu Inaho menyukainya, dan apakah sekarang ia...

...mempunyai perasaan yang sama untuknya?

Slaine tidak tahu lagi jawaban yang benar atas semua yang terjadi saat ini. Kembali, atau tidak? Mana yang harus ia pilih?

Begitu pula Inaho, mempertahankan atau melepaskan?

Inaho, Slaine, serta jawaban yang tak mereka tahu.

.

.

.

.

Rayet mengakhiri panggilan. Perang baru saja dimulai dan mungkin akan berakhir dengan cepat, syukurlah. Ia akan semampunya membawa Asseylum ke markas pusat UFE untuk dilangsungkan perjanjian perdamaian.

Seseorang memukul tengkuk Rayet. Gadis itu lalu jatuh pingsan. Sementara orang di belakangnya tadi menoleh pada seorang lain,

"Lemrina-sama?"

"Kerja bagus, Harklight. Kita akan ke Bumi." Lemrina memakai hologram Asseylum sebagai kamuflase luarnya. Sementara Harklight hanya berpenampilan apa adanya.

Asseylum terluka dan mungkin butuh sedikit waktu menyembuhkannya. Sekitar dua atau tiga jam pasti ia sudah merasa baikan. Lemrina mempunyai firasat buruk apabila Asseylum sendiri yang pergi ke sana dengan bocah bernama Rayet ini. Harklight lalu menyembunyikan Rayet di sebuah ruangan kosong, lalu mengunci pintunya kembali.

"Apa kita akan berangkat sekarang, Lemrina-sama?"

"Tentu. Slaine dan perdamaian adalah hal yang diinginkan Ratu." Lemrina tak lagi menggunakan kursi rodanya. Ia berjalan normal layaknya yang lain.

"Anda yakin, Lemrina-sama?"

"Kau jangan lupa, Slaine adalah hal yang paling penting." Lemrina berlalu. Meluruskan pandangannya terhadap satu tujuan, menjaga Ratu dari segala kemungkinan terburuk, dan juga mendapatkan Slaine kembali untuk mengabdi pada Kekaisaran Vers.

Harklight membungkuk hormat setelahnya,

"Tentu saja, Lemrina-sama."

* * *

 **Bersambung.**

* * *

 ** _Balasan review_**

 **hanyo4** : hohoho makasih mb kamu juga dong ayo bikin InaSure /apaheh/  
 **Aviance** : iya dan aku harap kamu g keberatan Inaho jadi mesum /apa/ Slaine emang cocok banget ya jadi korban hkhkhk #dor# wah sayangnya.../apa/ kuharap kamu juga masih mau menanti chapiie depan yang lebih cetar #ga# makasih ya jejaknya~~~

anyway, thanks for read! you're awesome!

siluman panda


	4. Chapter 4

Sakit menjalar ke sekujur tubuhnya. Tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan walau sesenti. Setiap sendi mati rasa. Ia hidup, tetapi tak merasakan apa yang disebut kehidupan. Ia hidup, meski berkali-kali berada di ambang pintu kematian.

Ia tidak tahu, apakah ia sedang hidup atau mati. Apakah ia benar-benar ada? Ataukah ia hanya mengkhayal tentang eksistensi dirinya dan apa yang disebut dengan kebahagiaan?

Ia tidak pernah meminta lebih. Keinginannya bahkan kelewat sederhana dan terdengar sepele bagi orang kebanyakan. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah menemani orang yang ia cinta hingga nanti, meski bukan ia yang memiliki. Ia ingin menyimpan perasaan yang sangat berharga ini, yang membuat hatinya menghangat di kala ia sedang tersiksa. Sebuah motivasi agar ia tetap tegar menghadapi realita.

Slaine terbangun, terengah. Inaho sedang mengemudi Tharsis menuju ke markas pusat. Tentu saja mereka bergantian mengendalikannya, agar tidak terlalu lelah. Karena Tharsis telah mendapat energi dari Aldnoah Slaine dan Inaho, maka pemuda platina memperkirakan sekitar dua jam lagi mereka akan sampai. Terima kasih, Vers dan teknologinya yang luar biasa.

"Slaine, sudah bangun? Apa kau lapar?"

Slaine tidak menjawab, tidak mau. Inaho memaklumi saja dan meneruskan kembali pekerjaannya mengamati rute terbang Tharsis. Jaringan komunikasi di bumi tidak ada yang terkoneksi, jadi hanya mampu bertelewicara dengan markas bulan. Sedikit menyusahkan, tapi setidaknya masih ada yang bisa dihubungi.

"Inaho.." Panggil Slaine lemah. Inaho tidak menoleh, tetapi ia mendengarkan dengan menyahut sebuah gumaman kecil, dan Slaine tahu itu.

"Apakah tepat jika aku kembali ke Vers? Bukannya aku tidak ingin, tapi..."

Inaho paham dan mengerti betul maksudnya. Tapi, memangnya apa yang bisa mereka lakukan sekarang? Mereka adalah aktor utama atas semua ini, yang mengambil peran menyakitkan sedari awal.

"Slaine.." Ucap Inaho. Menyebut namanya dengan nada yang sedikit berbeda.

Slaine tersentak seketika.

"Jika saja keadaan tidak seburuk ini―"

Slaine memejamkan netra, tidak mau mendengar perkataan selanjutnya, berharap tuli saat itu juga,

"―apa kita bisa mendapatkan yang disebut orang dengan kebahagiaan?"

Karena Slaine tahu, itu hanya angannya yang terlalu naif.

.

.

.

 **Aldnoah Zero © Project A/Z, Olympus Knights, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama.**

 **Story and written by © panda dayo**

 **InaSure ( Inaho x Slaine ) | shounen-ai , hvmv, homoh, boys x boys, BL alias Boys Love, pedang-pedangan(?) dsj |**

 **AR. OOC. Typo(s)**

 **Don't Like Don't Read. I've warned you!**

.

.

.

.

Platonik.

Lemrina dan Harklight sedang dalam perjalanan menuju markas pusat UFE di Rusia dari Bulan dengan kecepatan penuh. Perang belum atau tak akan dihentikan hingga terjalin kesepakatan. Bukan apa-apa, tapi orang bumi licik juga.

"Tapi, bagaimana jika Slaine-sama tidak mau, Lemrina-sama?"

Lemrina menoleh, "Kenapa tidak mau? Harusnya ia senang karena dapat menjumpai Asseylum, wanita yang ia puja siang dan malam."

Harklight ingin melipir ke pojokan dan menangis, sungguh, ucapan Lemrina sangat menusuk hati dan bernada keji. Diam-diam, ia merasa iba atas kasus cinta bertepuk sebelah kaki milik Slaine.

"Yang jadi masalah adalah Kaizuka Inaho. Ratu mengatakan Inaho telah menolaknya. Kurang ajar sekali penduduk bumi itu." Lanjut Lemrina. Sialan, dasar penduduk bumi rendahan. Mentang-mentang ia mendapat titel pahlawan sekaligus teman, seenaknya saja dapat menolak permintaan Ratu Vers yang agung. Jika bertemu, Lemrina berjanji akan mencabiknya. Tunggu saja, Kaizuka Inaho.

"Lalu, apa yang akan anda lakukan, Lemrina-sama?" Bukan maksud Harklight mengungkit luka lama, ia hanya sedang dalam mode kepo.

"Aku? Melakukan apa? Toh aku hanya butiran debu di sepatunya."

Harklight ingin menangis untuk kedua kali.

.

.

.

Magbaredge terbang kembali menuju markas pusat bersama pasukan yang tersisa. Satu-satunya pilihan terbaik adalah ke sana apapun resikonya. Mungkin saja Inaho dan Slaine melakukan hal yang serupa.

Setelah ditetapkan sebagai buronan, Magbaredge tidak yakin apakah perjalanan Inaho akan aman. Terlebih saat ini ia bersama sang penjahat besar, Slaine Troyard. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan agar Bumi dan Vers berdamai tanpa seorang pun terluka? Mustahil kedengarannya. Magbaredge merasa kalah dengan bocah ingusan seperti Inaho yang mampu mewujudkan perdamaian setahun lalu. Tch, sial.

Magbaredge tak dapat menghubungi siapapun. Pasti para Ksatria Vers telah melancarkan aksinya seperti dulu. Magbaredge hanya harus memperkirakan jalur mana yang akan ia lewati sehingga luput dari jangkauan Vers. Dari tadi, ia dan pasukannya hanya menyusuri jalur laut.

Di tengah perjalanan, Magbaredge menangkap sebuah kataphrakt oranye melayang. Magbaredge menajamkan penglihatannya dan menemukan Yagarai di sana. Magbaredge memberi aba mencari pulau terdekat, dan mendarat di sana diikuti oleh Yagarai.

Setelah mendarat, Magbaredge turun dari kokpit. Menunggu Yagarai keluar dari model kataphrakt latihan di sekolah militer itu.

"Syukur aku bertemu denganmu, Magbaredge-san." Yagarai tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukannya kau seharusnya berada di markas pusat?" Selidik Magbaredge. Yagarai berkeringat dingin, berbicara dengan Magbaredge membuat jantungnya maraton seketika. Sasuga Magbaredge TAT

"Aku hanya berjalan-jalan."

Magbaredge menyipitkan mata, memahami kode Yagarai,

"Kau kesiangan, Yagarai."

Yagarai tertawa, mengalihkan Magbaredge sesaat dan tidak menyadari bagaimana bisa Yagarai mendadak mengunci posisi tubuhnya. Pasukan langsung bersikap waspada terhadap dokter itu.

"Apa-apaan kau, Yagarai?!" Magbaredge tidak terima.

"Katakan padaku di mana Inaho dan Slaine. Setelah kau menahan Yuki...kau keterlaluan." Yagarai menekan lengan Magbaredge dengan keras.

"Mau kau apakan mereka?!" Magbaredge diam saja, tahu bila Yagarai sedang tak bisa diajak berkompromi.

"Ku apakan, ya? Kalau aku lenyapkan, bagaimana?"

Magbaredge tak pernah membayangkan situasi ini terjadi, sekali pun. Ia memicing pada pria itu.

"Gara-gara mereka, kau menahan Yuki. Jadi, apa pembelaanmu, Magbaredge-san?"

Magbaredge bahkan tak bersuara ketika lengannya dipatahkan dengan mudahnya. Biarlah Yagarai melakukan sesukanya. Magbaredge memilih mendengarkan terlebih dulu.

"Aku tadi menyerang seorang Vers sebelum ke mari." Ujar pria berjas putih. Magbaredge membeliak. Jangan katakan itu Slaine.

"Yagarai!" Magbaredge memutar posisi. Bukan hal yang sulit untuk membaliknya dan ganti menekan lengan Yagarai. Pasukannya bersiap menodongkan senjata pada kepala Yagarai.

"Jadi, apa pembelaanmu, Yagarai?" Tanya Magbaredge dengan sinis.

"Masih ada penjahat, itu saja." Yagarai terkekeh walau ditindih.

"Sebenarnya aku juga baru tahu tadi malam." Aku Magbaredge sejujurnya. Kaizuka Inaho benar-benar sesuatu dalam sejarah peradaban. Bisa-bisanya dia menipu markas pusat. Tetapi kali ini perang adalah subjek utama, tak ada waktu memikirkan siapa yang benar dan siapa yang salah. Prioritas sekarang, adalah menghentikan perang apapun caranya.

"Sampai jumpa, Yagarai."

Pelatuk ditekan.

Namun sayang meleset dari sasaran. Proyektil hanya mengenai sisi wajah Yagarai.

"Kenapa tidak jadi, Magbaredge-san?"

Magbaredge melepas kunciannya. Yagarai lalu berusaha berdiri. Ia menepuk-nepuk jas putihnya yang ternoda.

"Kau benar. Slaine Troyard adalah seorang penjahat." Kata Magbaredge.

Yagarai tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, Magbaredge-san."

"Ada banyak hal yang ingin ku tanyakan, tentang perjanjian perdamaian juga. Menurutmu, tepatkah jika kita menyerahkan Slaine Troyard?" Magbaredge melirik.

Yagarai menghela nafas,

"Dia itu penjahat besar, Magbaredge-san. Kupikir Marito juga sependapat denganku.." Ujarnya.

"Yuki tidak bisa menjadi korban keegoisan Inaho. Begitu, kan, Yagarai-san?"

"Kau tahu lebih banyak daripada aku, Magbaredge-san. Omong-omong mereka sama-sama buronan sekarang, jadi, bagaimana?"

"Kita harus melawan Vers."

Hanya kita.

.

.

.

.

Asseylum masih tak sadarkan diri. Eddelrittuo merawatnya sepenuh hati, bersabar menanti kapan Asseylum akan membuka matanya kembali. Eddelrittuo duduk di samping sang Ratu dan menggenggam erat tangannya. Ia menangis pilu, air matanya membasahi punggung tangan Asseylum.

Harklight tadi sempat berpamitan bersama Lemrina, akan melakukan sesuai keinginan Asseylum, tentang perdamaian dan juga Slaine.

Eddelrittuo percaya akan hal itu, ia juga mengharapkan Slaine kembali. Ia heran mengapa Ratu tak pernah memikirkan perasaan Slaine untuknya. Eddelrittuo mengingat bagaimana Slaine yang dulunya baik menjadi seseorang lain yang tak ia kenal. Ia melakukan segala cara untuk menyingkirkan musuh-musuhnya, bahkan penipuan publik sekalipun. Tidakkah Ratu melihat pengorbanan Slaine? Tidakkah ia mencoba sekali saja untuk mengerti dan memahami?

Mungkin tidak pernah, dan tidak akan.

Eddelrittuo larut kembali dalam kesedihannya sendiri. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Ia hanya mampu bergantung pada yang lain. Ia tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri seperti Slaine atau Lemrina. Ia tidak bisa, tidak mampu. Terlalu banyak tidak dalam pikirannya, membuatnya pesimis sendiri. Ia mengatakan begitu banyak hal pada orang pingsan tentang apa yang selama ini ia rasakan, terutama Slaine. Berucap bahwa Ratu telah menyia-nyiakan seseorang yang sangat berharga.

Eddelrittuo berjalan, meninggalkan Asseylum sementara waktu untuk melihat keadaan di luar. Ia harap ketika Asseylum terbangun, ia akan segera sadar tentang apa yang selama ini terjadi.

Tanpa gadis kecil itu tahu, Asseylum telah membuka mata ketika ia melangkah pergi. Ratu Vers itu hanya berbaring di tempatnya, memandang penuh hampa pada sekitarnya dan berusaha meraih sesuatu dengan mengangkat tangannya, hingga bulir bening mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"Slaine...kau di mana?"

Semuanya gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

Mazureek tidak langsung bergerak ketika perintah perang diumumkan. Ia masih berdiam di tempatnya untuk mengamati. Ya, semuanya telah pergi ke bumi kecuali dirinya. Tolong catat bahwa Mazureek adalah seorang pecinta damai.

Bosan, ia berjalan-jalan sebentar dan berpapasan dengan Eddelrittuo di koridor,

"Eddelrittuo? Bagaimana keadaan Ratu?" Tanya Mazureek.

"Ratu sedang pergi ke Bumi melaksanakan perjanjian damai." Dusta Eddelrittuo. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan bahwa Lemrina yang pergi ke sana menggantikan Asseylum.

"Bukankah ia tadi sedang terluka?" Curiga Mazureek. Ia tahu betul luka Asseylum yang tadi sempat dilihatnya bukanlah luka yang mudah sembuh.

"Ratu memaksa. Setelah perjanjian selesai, ia akan kembali lagi menjalani pengobatan." Sambung Eddelrittuo.

"Mengapa Ratu sangat nekat menyelamatkan pengkhianat itu?" Heran Mazureek. Eddelrittuo menyipit tajam,

"Pengkhianat katamu?"

"Bukan maksudku menghinanya, Eddelrittuo. Ia juga bagian dari para Ksatria Vers ―dulu. Tetapi ia sangat licik untuk beberapa hal."

"Jaga bicaramu, Mazureek." Eddelrittuo mengeluarkan aura menyeramkan sebelum berlalu melewatinya.

Mazureek makin bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Apa yang membuat Slaine Troyard begitu istimewa bagi Asseylum? Mungkin benar jika mereka sahabat, tapi mengapa semua orang di sini tampak membelanya habis-habisan? Mazureek tak habis pikir. Ia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali, dan tanpa sengaja menemukan pintu ruangan yang sedikit terbuka. Ia terkejut, dan segera masuk, karena apa yang dilakukan lebih fantastis dari apa yang ia temukan,

"Slaine..slaine.." Asseylum jatuh dari tempat tidurya dan meraba-raba ke sembarang arah. Ia tidak ingat kenapa bisa ada di tempat segelap ini. Tetapi ia tidak dapat melihat apa-apa. Apakah Slaine sudah berhasil didapatkan atau belum? Bagaimana nasib temannya itu sekarang? Perang tidak jadi dilaksanakan, bukan? Ia harus tahu apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang.

"Asseylum-sama!"

Asseylum mengenali suara Mazureek dan menoleh perlahan,

"Mazureek-san? Itu kah kau? Apa listriknya sedang padam, ya, semuanya gelap."

Mazureek bingung hendak berkata. Listrik tidak mungkin padam kecuali terjadi kerusakan fatal pada generator di ruang mesin. Dan lampu-lampu di ruangan ini―semua ruangan― menyala dengan benderang. Mengenyampingkan mengapa Asseylum masih berada di sini ―yang menurut pengakuan Eddelrittuo tengah melaksanakan perjanjian perdamaian di bumi― maka Mazureek memberanikan diri bertanya,

"Apa anda bisa melihatku, Asseylum-sama?"

Asseylum menggeleng dengan wajah polos.

Dan Mazureek tahu, kenyataan berkata lebih kejam dari apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Asseylum-sa―ma."

Eddelrittuo mendadak masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Ada apa, Eddelrittuo-san?"

Karena ini situasi darurat, maka dengan terburu Eddelrittuo menjawab,

"Klancain-sama dinyatakan meninggal oleh dokter...dua menit yang lalu. Bagaimana ini, Asseylum-sama? Para kabinet sedang rusuh."

Asseylum bingung. Ia juga mendengar suara Eddelrittuo, tetapi mengapa ia tak dapat melihatnya?

Bagaimana?

Klancain sudah tiada. Perwakilan kabinet pasti sedang bimbang apakah tetap menjadikannya pemegang kekuasaan Kekaisaran Vers atau tidak. Karena meskipun ia berdarah murni, ia tetaplah seorang perempuan. Asseylum sebenarnya sudah semenjak tadi menyadarinya. Tapi ia berusaha menyangkal realita. Ia tidak mau Vers menjadi kacau, lalu tercipta perang seperti dengan orang Bumi.

Ini tidak mungkin...

"Asseylum-sama!" Belum tuntas kejadian beruntun ini. Mazureek dan Eddelrittuo melihat Rayet yang kini ikut masuk ke dalam ruangan. Gadis itu tampak terengah.

"Rayet-sama..." Eddelrittuo heran. Bukankah Rayet harusnya segera ke bumi? Ataukah ia mencari Asseylum terlebih dahulu?

"Lemrina-sama dan Harklight ―menggantikan anda ke bumi untuk perjanjian perdamaian. Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Asseylum-sama?"

Asseylum sendiri juga tidak tahu mengapa menjadi begini. Ia hanya ingin menyelamatkan Slaine, dan api menyebar ke mana-mana. Ia tak boleh membiarkan ini berlanjut, ia juga harus bertindak.

"Bawa aku ke ruang siaran di markas bulan." Pinta Asseylum akhirnya.

"Kita sudah ada di markas bulan, Asseylum-sama."

Sial, gelap dan gelap. Tak ada cahaya barang setitik.

Mereka lalu menuju ruang siar. Asseylum dibantu Rayet untuk berjalan dan Eddelrittuo memanggil beberapa teknisi untuk membantu. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya mereka sampai.

"Apa yang ingin anda lakukan, Asseylum-sama?" Mazureek penasaran.

Asseylum tersenyum,

"Nanti kau juga tahu."

Asseylum didudukkan pada kursi. Kamera sepenuhnya menyorot kepadanya.

"Ini adalah siaran langsung ke semua jaringan Vers..Bumi sedang bermasalah." Kata salah seorang teknisi.

"Tidak apa, asalkan banyak yang mengetahuinya." Asseylum meyakinkan semuanya. Setelah diberi aba-aba dan pengarahan sudut kamera, Asseylum pun langsung berbicara, walau tak dapat melihat sama sekali. Ia masih bisa memasang muka seserius itu.

"Suamiku, Klancain dinyatakan meninggal. Agar tidak terjadi kekosongan, aku, Asseylum vers Allusia, menyatakan diri menjadi istri dari Slaine Saazbaum Troyard. Kami akan meneruskan dan menjalankan cita-cita dari Kekaisaran Vers dengan sepenuh hati."

.

.

.

.

Inaho dan Slaine akhirnya tiba di markas pusat ketika tengah hari, di mana cuaca masih hangat dan sedang tidak bersalju karena langit terlihat biru. Sesuai prediksi Inaho, tidak ada penjagaan karena perang tengah berlangsung. Ia dan Slaine akan menunggu kedatangan Asseylum dan Rayet sebagai bukti perdamaian.

Inaho dan Slaine tak lagi banyak berbicara. Slaine jadi lebih pendiam, dan Inaho lebih parah lagi. Tak ada satu pun kata yang terlontar dari mulut keduanya. Mereka hanya diam untuk membunuh waktu ketika turun ke dalam. Hingga sebuah pesawat mini berisikan dua awak datang.

Inaho dan Slaine melihat siapa yang turun. Bukan Rayet yang bersama Asseylum, tapi Harklight. Slaine menyipit curiga, tapi ia tidak bertanya. Ia ingin ini cepat berakhir dan segera melupakan semuanya.

"Perwakilan markas pusat?" Lemrina yang menyamar dalam bentuk Asseylum bertanya.

"Aku buronan sekarang, Seylum-san. Lebih baik kau yang mengumumkan." Kata Inaho. Lemrina tersenyum dan hendak meraih Slaine, sebelum suara ledakan dari sisi kiri terdengar. Mereka sedikit bergeser karena angin ledakan, namun itu tak berarti.

Dari sana muncul Marito yang sedang membopong tubuh pingsan Yuki.

Inaho geram, tapi ia diam, melihat situasi terlebih dahulu. Sementara Slaine memandang lurus pada mereka. Ia mengenali Yuki, kakak Inaho yang pernah beberapa kali membesuknya di penjara.

"Berikan Slaine Troyard padaku."

Semua yang ada di sana membeliak dengan pernyataan Marito. Semua langsung bersikap waspada. Marito menodongkan ujung laras ke pelipis Yuki.

"Kukira kalian tidak tuli."

Saat Slaine hendak melangkah, Inaho menahannya. Mengisyaratkan bahwa itu tindakan yang tidak perlu. Slaine memandang penuh tanya pada Inaho tapi pria itu diam saja. Slaine menundukkan arah pandangannya. Kaizuka Yuki adalah gadis yang baik. Slaine tidak mungkin membiarkannya mati sia-sia hanya karenanya.

"Kau lebih memilih kakakmu mati, Inaho-kun?"

Inaho tidak menjawab langsung pertanyaan Marito. Inilah resiko yang harus ia hadapi ketika telah tiba di sini. Meski yang satu ini luput dari prakiraannya, tapi ia takkan mundur lagi.

"Itu lebih baik daripada aku menyerahkan Slaine padamu, Marito-san."

Slaine membulatkan mata tak percaya. Kenapa Inaho bisa setega itu pada kakak kandungnya? Apa Inaho sedang tidak waras? Satu-satunya saudara yang ia miliki, bisa diabaikan begitu mudahnya?

Apalagi...dirinya.

"Orenji, dia kakakmu." Slaine menarik kerah pakaian Inaho karena kesal. Ia tak dapat menebak arti raut datar pada wajah orang Bumi itu, tapi mungkin Inaho tak menggubrisnya.

"Lalu kenapa?"

Kenapa katanya?

Slaine langsung menghajar Inaho hingga membuatnya terlempar. Inaho merintih sakit di bagian pipi dan memegangnya. Sementara Slaine berjalan ke arah Marito demi Yuki.

"Slaine-sama! Ini jebakan!" Peringat Harklight. Slaine tahu itu dan tidak ada orang yang tak mungkin menyadarinya, tapi ia tak bisa membiarkan Yuki. Akan ia tuntaskan ini secepatnya.

Marito melepas Yuki, membuangnya ke sembarang arah ketika Slaine berdiri tiga kaki di hadapannya tanpa membuat gestur mencurigakan. Slaine diam ketika mengetahui ujung laras diarahkan kepadanya.

"Kenapa penjahat sepertimu masih bisa hidup, hah?!"

Slaine tersenyum lebar. Seolah ia yang akan menang. Bahunya nampak bergetar, ia tertawa keras, membuat Harklight dan Lemrina yang menyamar berkedut heran.

"Kau tahu, pak tua? Memanfaatkan Kaizuka Inaho bukanlah hal yang sulit. Aku bisa membuatnya bertekuk lutut dengan tubuhku." Slaine memandang lurus ke arah Marito. Marito semakin mendekatkan moncong pistolnya pada dahi Slaine, mencoba mengintimidasi. Inaho tidak suka, tapi ia harus melihat.

"Dasar jalang."

Mungkin sampai kapan pun, Slaine tidak berhak mendapat peran baik.

"Hahaha, terima kasih." Slaine kemudian melihat pelatuk itu ditekan, namun raganya terhuyung. Dan yang selanjutnya ia lihat, kepala Lemrina telah berlubang dalam kedipan mata. Hologramnya mati. Teriakan Slaine menggema memilukan ketika menyadari bahwa Lemrina yang menjadi korban. Ia berusaha membangunkan Lemrina yang jatuh di atasnya.

Darah. Banyak sekali. Mengalir ke mana-mana dan meluber perlahan karena kental.

"Lemrina-sama!"

Harklight yang pertama kali berteriak. Slaine membeliak tak percaya, tidak mampu mengucap barang sepatah kata, tidak bisa. Lidahnya kelu, serasa terlilit entah apa. Pandangannya kian memburam, hingga akhirnya ia tersadar sepenuhnya,

"L-Lemrina-sama...!"

Inaho mengeluarkan kembali pistolnya dan menembakkan sebuah peluru ke arah Marito. Marito berhasil menghindarinya. Inaho mengejarnya dan akhirnya terjadilah aksi baku tembak di antara mereka.

Slaine menghambur, langsung memeluk Lemrina di saat Harklight terpaku. Ia menggoncang tubuh itu berulang kali, berharap orang yang telah membantunya dahulu masih hidup. Slaine tidak lagi merasakan detak nadi di pergelangan tangannya, membuatnya hancur makin menjadi.

"Lemrina-sama..! Lemrina-sama..!"

Bagaimanapun, Lemrina adalah orang yang pernah menolongnya. Slaine sadar diri bahwa ia pernah menyakiti Lemrina. Tapi, ia menghormati Lemrina seperti ia menghormati Asseylum. Slaine tidak ingin kehilangan siapapun lagi.

"Harklight..." Panggil Slaine.

"Y-ya, Slaine-sama?" Harklight sedikit heran.

"Kau bisa menghubungi Asseylum-sama, bukan?"

Harklight mengangguk singkat.

"T-tolong..." Belum selesai Slaine berujar, Slaine mendengar sebuah suara benda yang akan jatuh dari atas dengan kecepatan tinggi. Slaine mendongak, dan melihat sebuah misil menembus bangunan di atasnya dan bergerak menuju dirinya.

 ** _BLAAR_**

Slaine berhasil menghindar dengan membawa tubuh Lemrina beserta Harklight di antara reruntuhan. Begitu pula Inaho yang berhasil mendapat Yuki entah bagaimana. Di sisi lain, Marito masih memicing dengki pada mereka semua.

Pertanyaannya, siapa yang menembakkan misil tadi?

Semua melihat ke atas, mendapati beberapa kataphrakt berlapis Aldnoah melayang turun. Menimbulkan gerak angin ke sekitar.

"Oh tidak, Ksatria Orbit..." Slaine panik. Namun tak sampai lima detik, kataphrakt itu berhenti menyerang begitu memfokuskan presisi pada Slaine.

"Kita harus membawa Slane-sama kembali!"

Slaine tidak paham dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Dan sebuah kataphrakt mendarat turun. Dari dalamnya keluar satu sosok yang dirindukan Slaine, ―yang membuatnya hampir gila seumur hidup,

"Asseylum-sama?"

Di sisinya ada Mazureek menemani. Tunggu, lalu Klancain ke mana? Masihkah ia di Vers?

Asseylum lalu berbicara dengan lantang,

"Peperangan akan berhenti bila kau menyerahkan Slaine Saazbaum Troyard padaku, Inaho-san."

Semua pasang mata langsung tertuju pada Inaho yang tengah membawa raga Yuki yang pingsan. Inaho menatap tajam, namun tak mengatakan apapun.

Menyerahkan, katanya? Kepada orang yang telah menyakiti Slaine lebih dari apapun? ―mungkin bukan secara fisik, tapi batin. Enak sekali menjadi Asseylum yang dapat memungut sampahnya kembali. Tapi taruhannya adalah planet ini, Inaho tidak tahu harus memilih yang mana.

"Setelah anda memintaku untuk menolongnya? Aku bilang sebelumnya pada anda, aku bahkan belum berhasil melakukannya, Seylum-san. Itu yang ingin kau katakan, Inaho-san?" Ucap Slaine tegas.

Slaine merasa ada yang tak benar di sini. Arah pandangan Asseylum bukan ke arahnya meski sedang berbicara dengan yang bersangkutan.

"Ada yang perlu kita bicarakan. Pertama, Klancain-sama sudah meninggal, dan Asseylum-sama memutuskan memilih anda, Slaine Saazbaum Troyard sebagai pendampingnya." Jelas Mazureek.

Fokus Slaine bukan lagi pada konversasi, namun kode tersirat dari lirikan Mazureek. Untuk memastikan, ia mendekat agar meyakinkan dirinya.

Mazureek pun maju beberapa langkah dan mereka saling berbisik satu sama lain,

"Asseylum-sama mengalami kebutaan. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya jatuh dari Kekaisaran. Hanya opsi ini yang tersisa setelah Klancain-sama dinyatakan meninggal. Akan ada banyak yang mengincar nyawa Asseylum-sama, Slaine Saazbaum Troyard." Ujar Mazureek menjelaskan situasi politik sebenarnya. Klancain meninggal, dan Asseylum buta, posisi yang sangat empuk untuk dimangsa.

Slaine berdiam diri beberapa detik. Ia sebenarnya sangat sangat ragu menyetujuinya. Mungkin dulu hatinya terpaku pada Asseylum, namun kini Slaine hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang teman saja. Karena, yang mengisi hatinya sekarang adalah,

"Kalian pikir Slaine itu barang?"

,―Kaizuka Inaho.

Tetapi, mengapa ia tak bisa meraihnya meski sedekat ini?

Inaho mengisyaratkan pada Marito agar tidak bergerak. Dan ia pun mengangkat laras pendeknya ke arah Asseylum. Netra merahnya terlihat berkilat bagi siapapun di sana saat itu.

"Kau tidak berhak, merenggut kebebasannya, Ratu Vers."

Inaho lah yang melakukan semua untuknya. Slaine berpikir bahwa ia sempat salah menilai tentang Inaho tadi. Inaho juga sama egoisnya seperti dirinya. Slaine tak bisa menahan tawanya, dan ia juga tak mungkin membiarkan perang terus berlangsung karena keegoisan mereka.

"Inaho-san.." Panggil Slaine. Ia menoleh ke arah Inaho yang memandangnya dari kejauhan. Inaho kini menatapnya heran,

"Terima kasih untuk segalanya."

Inaho tahu Slaine sebenarnya terpaksa. Ia tertawa, tapi tidak bahagia.

Slaine mulai berjalan ke arah Asseylum yang menantinya. Slaine tahu politik di Vers amat kejam, dan ia tak mungkin membiarkan Asseylum jatuh agar dapat diinjak musuh.

Ia akan menolong Asseylum, sebagai sahabatnya.

Magbaredge baru saja tiba ketika Slaine menyerahkan diri pada pihak Vers. Ia datang bersama Yagarai dan sisa pasukannya dengan berlari melalui lorong yang menghubungkan ke mari.

"Magbaredge-san.." Marito yang menyadari kehadiran Magbaredge pertama kali.

"Marito-san, apa yang terjadi?"

"Kita terpaksa menyerahkan Slaine Troyard."

Magbaredge mengangguk paham. Ia lalu mengarahkan ekor matanya pada Yagarai di sebelahnya. Yagarai hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Slaine..itukah kau?" Asseylum yang mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat tampak tersenyum. Akhirnya ia berhasil mendapatkan Slaine kembali.

"Ya, ini aku, Asseylum-sama."

―Slaine menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Asseylum merentangkan kedua tangannya, dan Slaine tahu betul apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia pun memeluk Asseylum dengan erat.

"Aku merindukanmu, Slaine."

"Aku juga."

Inaho diam memandangi mereka. Laras pendek yang ia genggam kini turun perlahan dan menghadap ke bawah. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa ketika melihat Slaine dan Asseylum.

Mengapa ia begitu lemah hingga Slaine dapat direnggut darinya?

Mengapa ia harus mengalah pada dunia?

Mengapa ia...menerima kenyataan begitu saja?

Inaho lupa sejak kapan ia terjerat oleh pesona Slaine. Ia tidak ingat kapan ia merasakan apa yang disebut orang dengan jatuh cinta kepada pemuda itu. Satu tahun yang mereka lalui terasa begitu singkat. Yang terpatri dalam benaknya hanyalah keseharian mereka di dalam bui yang ― _menegangkan?_

Dan kini ia harus melepasnya, dengan alasan perdamaian dunia.

 _Perdamaian?_

 _Apa itu perdamaian yang sebenarnya?_

Kini Inaho mengerti mengapa Slaine dulu menyerang Bumi.

Netra kiri Inaho bermaksud menatap Slaine kembali untuk yang terakhir, siapa tahu ia takkan lagi bersua dengannya. Inaho mungkin harus belajar arti dari kata ikhlas. Bukan di kehidupan ini ia mampu memiliki Slaine. Itupun jika mereka terlahir kembali dan saling menemukan, meski sebenarnya Inaho sangat berharap memiliki Slaine sekarang.

Namun ia melihat sebutir peluru entah milik siapa menuju ke arah orang yang dicintainya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Inaho berlari sekuat tenaga lalu melompat, menggunakan pistolnya untuk membelokkan arah peluru yang kini menancap di dinding besi. Kini ujungnya ia arahkan pada semua orang yang melihat Slaine dan Asseylum di sana.

"Siapa yang menembak?"

 ** _CKLEK_**

Mungkin Inaho harus bersyukur Slaine sempat menembak mata kirinya dahulu. Mata kirinya yang sekarang sangat berguna untuk pertempuran yang sesungguhnya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Akan kutembak kalian semua jika tak menjawab." Ancamnya. Ternyata tidak ada yang bisa ia percaya di sini jika menyangkut Slaine.

Inaho tidak mau lagi mengalah.

Karena kalah itu menyakitkan, bukan? Meskipun dalam penggunaan kata yang berbeda, kalah tetaplah kalah.

"Nao-kun..." Yuki yang baru tersadar nampak tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Harklight yang baru saja mengangkut tubuh Lemrina ke kataphrakt lain memandang lurus pada Inaho. Pemuda bumi itu sangat berani dan tegas untuk melindungi Slaine, berbeda dengannya. Harklight tahu itu, dan di dalam hatinya ia berterimakasih karena Tuhan telah mengirimkan Slaine seseorang baik yang dapat menerimanya. Ah, Harklight merasa iri sebenarnya.

"Kaizuka Inaho, turunkan senjatamu sekarang."

Inaho tersentak ketika mendengar suara Slaine di belakangnya, tapi ia tak berbalik untuk melihatnya. Tetap menatap tajam kepada semua orang di sana, termasuk kakaknya yang baru saja sadarkan diri.

"Kaizuka Inaho!" Slaine menarik bahu pria bermanik merah itu. Tidak sepantasnya Inaho mengacungkan senjata kepada mereka yang lahir di bumi sepertinya, terlebih kakaknya sendiri.

"Jangan memaksaku, biarkan aku lakukan dengan caraku sendiri, Slaine."

 _Cara?_

Slaine _loading_.

Orenji alarm berbunyi imajiner.

Ti-tidak mungkin Inaho berniat melakukan 'itu' di sini, kan?

Maksudnya ciuman.

Bu-bukan berarti Slaine mengharapkannya atau apa ya! Hmph!

"O-oi, I-Inaho―"

"Slaine, tolong jangan berpikiran buruk terhadapku." Potong Inaho sebelum Slaine menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Slaine agak merinding. Sejak kapan Inaho bisa membaca pikirannya?

"Aku tidak membaca pikiranmu, tapi wajahmu."

Melihat wajahnya saja tidak!

Slaine yakin Inaho keturunan cenayang dan sebangsanya. Iya, pasti itu!

"Sudah kukatakan, Inaho-kun, dia adalah penjahat." Marito terkikik. Tak lama kemudian, tempat itu meledak dalam skala besar, membuat asap mengepul hebat. Magbaredge dan Yagarai pun mengatur posisi sedemikian rupa dengan mengangkat senjata mereka.

"Mana mungkin UFE akan melepasnya."

Inaho masih menghadapi mereka semua. Walau itu petinggi UFE sekalipun, ia tak gentar jika demi Slaine. Isi peluru diganti dengan cepat olehnya ketika habis. Mereka saling menyerang dan...tiga lawan satu terdengar tidak adil. Tapi Inaho tak mengeluh dan makin menunjukkan keseriusannya.

Inaho tidak akan mengalah pada apapun maupun siapapun lagi.

"Slaine...apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Asseylum sambil berpegangan pada lengan kanan Slaine. Ia takut kehilangan tumpuan karena tak dapat melihat apa-apa. Sementara Slaine melihat banyak prajurit yang melindungi mereka. Eddelrittuo di dekat mereka hanya menunduk.

"Yang Mulia..tidak seharusnya anda melakukan semua ini untukku.." Slaine menurunkan arah pandangannya.

"Tapi, Slaine..." Asseylum kehabisan kata. Ia tidak bisa menjelaskannya dengan baik untuk sahabatnya.

"..namun untuk melindungi anda memang tugasku, bukan?"

"Apa kau mencintai planet ini, Slaine?" Tanya Asseylum. Entah mengapa ia sebenarnya tidak yakin akan hal itu dan hanya ingin menanyakannya. Slaine memang lahir di Bumi, namun hatinya ia pakai untuk mengabdi pada Kekaisaran Vers. Mungkin setelah berada di sini, ia kembali mencintai tanah kelahirannya ini?

Entah Asseylum harus merasa senang atau sedih atas kenyataan itu.

"Aku hanya mencintai orang bodoh.."

Asseylum terbeliak.

"Slaine..apakah kau..."

Slaine memalingkan wajah, meski ia tahu tak ada gunanya melakukan itu.

"..jatuh cinta pada Inaho-san?"

Slaine tidak tahu lagi, mana yang benar dan mana yang salah. Semuanya tercampur aduk dalam satu wadah. Ketika melangkah, semua menjadi begitu rumit, tidak tahu lagi mana jalan kembali.

"Mana mungkin..Asseylum-sama."

"Tapi tadi kau bilang―"

"Aku cinta kebodohannya. Karena itu, tetaplah di sini, Asseylum-sama, biarkan aku menjadi orang bodoh juga." Slaine melepas tangan Asseylum dari lengannya. Ia berjalan dan mendapat pistol dari Eddelrittuo yang berdiri di dekatnya.

"Jaga Asseylum-sama, Eddelrittuo."

Jikalau ada tempat di mana Inaho dan Slaine bisa berdiri bersama-sama,

,itu hanyalah medan pertempuran.

 _Sungguh ironi._

Asseylum tidak mampu membalasnya. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan sisi kirinya terasa hampa.

"Maafkan aku, Slaine." Mengapa Asseylum tidak menyadarinya? Bertindak gegabah tanpa menanyai sahabatnya. Sekarang takkan ada kata kembali bagi mereka semua.

 _Apakah kebahagiaan itu adalah sesuatu yang harus kita dapatkan?_

.

.

.

.

 ** _『_** _This is how a legend is born_

 _It's nothing more than a bouquet of lies_ ** _』_**

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **balasan review**

 **Aviance** : hahaha kalo lama gimana?#gak  
 **hanyo4** : iya hebring banget wkwkwkwkwk udah apdet nih..  
 **Wako P** : semoga ini lebih kampret #gagitu  
 **Kanato-desu** : bener tuh kudunya mereka ke gereja :  
 **kuramichan** : udah apdet nih :  
 **Shikuro Misa** : aku juga bingung jadi gpp : wkwkwkkwkwk **  
**

* * *

 **a/n** : gue pusing sendiri bikin cerita ini -_- dan maaf kalau ada yang bingung ishhhh sepertinya bakal cepet tamat sekitar 2 chappie lagi ―kalau gue masih mood nulis. #MAAFSPOILER

thanks for read!

siluman panda


	5. Chapter 5

_"_ _Aku akan membayar semua ini, Slaine Troyard!_ _"_

Slaine terperangah ketika mengingatnya. Bayangan Magbaredge yang meneriakinya penuh keji, yang disertai mata penuh dengki terlintas sesaat. Slaine lalu tersadar dari buaian singkatnya.

Peperangan berakhir, dengan hasil yang dimenangkan oleh Bangsa Vers, membalas kekalahan mereka satu tahun lalu pada Bumi. Seluruh penduduk bersorak, meneriakkan kebahagiaan mereka di halaman depan Istana Kekaisaran dan memuja sebuah nama.

"Slaine Saazbaaum Troyard!"

Hari ini sangat cerah. Lonceng berbunyi tiga kali, membuat merpati beterbangan ke sana ke mari karena mendengarnya. Karangan bunga berjejer rapi memenuhi sekeliling istana. Para hadirin berlomba-lomba merias paras agar tampak elok, memantaskan diri demi menghadiri sebuah upacara agung Kekaisaran Vers.

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Asseylum vers Allusia dengan Slaine Saazbaum Troyard, yang disaksikan oleh seluruh rakyat Vers ―usai pemakaman Klancain dan Lemrina satu bulan lalu. Mereka melambai dan tersenyum kepada semuanya, walau di dalam hati tidak demikian. Karena Asseylum hanya menganggapnya sahabat baiknya, pun Slaine yang kini tak lagi menyukainya. Namun mereka tetap berpura-pura tersenyum agar tidak memancing curiga.

"Maafkan aku, Slaine. Jika aku tahu―" Asseylum ingin mengatakan permintaan maafnya yang begitu besar, dan Slaine menyelanya, tak membiarkannya melanjutkan,

"Jangan khawatirkan aku, Asseylum-sama. Aku akan melindungimu."

Slaine menggenggam tangan kanan Asseylum dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Bagaimana mungkin Slaine akan meninggalkannya? Ia tahu, mustahil untuk berpaling dari wanita yang ia hormati ini, walau tidak mungkin tidak untuk berpindah ke hati yang lain. Ia ingin menjadi keluarga Asseylum, agar selalu dapat mengawasinya seperti seorang kakak.

Asseylum mengulum senyumnya. Ia memang berhasil membawa sahabatnya kembali ke Vers. Tapi nampaknya ia tak bahagia didengar dari suaranya.

Asseylum gagal.

Bagaimanakah Asseylum bisa menebus dosanya ini ?

Lintas pandangannya tertuju pada seseorang yang mengamati mereka sejak tadi, Kaizuka Inaho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Aldnoah Zero** **Project A/Z, Olympus Knights, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama.**

 **Story and written by** **panda dayo**

 **InaSure ( Inaho x Slaine ) | shounen-ai , hvmv, homoh, boys x boys, BL alias Boys Love, pedang-pedangan(?) dsj |**

 **AR. OOC. Typo(s)**

 **Don't Like Don't Read. I've warned you!**

.

.

.

 _Vers, satu bulan lalu_

Pemakaman Klancain dan Lemrina dilaksanakan. Semua Ksatria Orbit dan rakyat Vers hadir untuk mengenang terakhir kali dua anggota keluarga kerajaan itu dengan pakaian serba hitam. Banyak yang menyayangkan mengapa mereka harus berkorban hingga tak sempat merayakan kemenangan besar.

Slaine ada di barisan depan, di samping Asseylum. Mereka tak saling berbicara, hanya memandangi bagaimana peti Klancain dan Lemrina dimasukkan ke tempat pembakaran. Ini adalah cara efektif mengingat keterbatasan lahan di Vers.

 _Ia ingin menebus rasa bersalahnya pada Lemrina, namun orang buruk sepertinya selalu saja tak diberi kesempatan oleh Tuhan._

Inaho yang melihat dari barisan belakang tak dapat menangkap punggung Slaine seutuhnya. Iris merahnya sedikit meredup dari biasanya karena turut melihat Slaine yang berdiri. Mengapa Slaine ada di sana dan jauh meninggalkannya? Mengapa bukan ia yang ada di sisinya?

 _Inaho lemah, dan ia tahu itu._

Selepas upacara pemakaman, Inaho bergegas menghampiri Slaine yang masih berdiri di depan. Asseylum pergi bersama Eddelrittuo, begitu pelayannya itu memberitahu Inaho menuju ke arah mereka. Asseylum menunduk, meminta Eddelrittuo menuntunnya pergi dan memberikan mereka berdua waktu, merasa sedikit tidak enak kepada Inaho dan seluruh penduduk Bumi yang telah ia buat menderita hanya demi egonya.

"Slaine.." Panggil Inaho.

".." Tidak ada jawaban.

"Slaine.." Ulang Inaho.

"Ya, Inaho-san?" Sahut Slaine kemudian.

"Aku tidak tahu harus mulai darimana." Aku Inaho. Ia berusaha mencuri pandang ke arah Slaine, yang nampaknya tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang lain.

"Aku lupa cara menangis." Kata Slaine, menatap pada peti yang telah kosong, menyiratkan sesuatu yang begitu perih.

Slaine tidak bohong, ia benar-benar lupa bagaimana harus mengekspresikan rasa sedihnya. Semenjak dididik dengan keras oleh Cruhteo di Vers, ia benar-benar merasa bukan manusia lagi. Vers itu keras, bukan seperti Bumi yang kekayaannya melimpah hingga tumpah ruah. Bila ingin bertahan di Vers, orang itu harus dipaksa agar tidak lagi merengek. Ia yang awalnya menangis ketika mendapatkan hukuman dari Cruhteo, lama-lama akhirnya terbiasa diperlakukan dengan semena-mena. Slaine dipaksa menerima pemahaman bahwa tidak ada sesuatu yang adil di dunia ini jika ia hanya mengeluh dan bersedih saja. Cruhteo mengajarkannya agar tidak menjadi seseorang yang berhati lemah. Mengapa Slaine tiba-tiba merindukannya, ya?

Entahlah.

 _"Bukankah itu bagus, Slaine?"_

Tadinya Inaho ingin berkata demikian, tetapi diurungkannya ketika melihat ekspresi Slaine yang ia tak tahu apa.

"Lemrina-sama." Lirih Slaine.

Setidaknya, Inaho juga berterimakasih kepada gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

 _Vers, sekarang_

Kemenangan Vers adalah sesuatu yang baru dalam sejarah perang. Inaho ingat bagaimana saat itu ia kewalahan melawan petinggi UFE, dan Slaine membantunya. Slaine masih saja hebat dalam pertempuran, membuat Inaho terkesima.

Kemudian Slaine menemui para elit bersama Inaho, menggunakan seluruh dunia sebagai sandera. Perang takkan berakhir jika belum ada satu pihak yang dinyatakan menang.

Dan baru kali itu, Inaho tidak ingin memperjuangkan Bumi sama sekali.

 _―_ _tepatnya, tidak peduli lagi._

"Inaho-san?"

Langkah Slaine terhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Setelah mengantar Asseylum ke ruangannya, Slaine memilih untuk beristirahat di kamarnya sendiri. Ya, walaupun ia dan Asseylum telah menikah, Slaine rasa lebih baik begini.

"Ya, Slaine-sama?" Sahut Inaho.

"Panggilan itu menjijikkan, orenji. Panggil seperti biasanya saja."

"Tapi itu tidak sopan, Slaine-sama."

Semenjak para elit menandatangani dokumen perang, Asseylum memutuskan membawa Inaho ke Vers juga. Entah apa maksud Asseylum, tetapi Slaine merasa sedikit lega masih dapat berjumpa dengan Inaho. Inaho diberi tugas sebagai pengawal Slaine, dan Harklight adalah pengawal Asseylum yang baru. Kematian Lemrina sangat mengejutkan banyak pihak. Namanya lalu tertera sebagai salah satu pahlawan perang Vers.

"Kau tidak perlu mengikutiku sampai ke dalam, Inaho-san." Pintu besi terbuka otomatis ketika Slaine mendekat, tapi bukan Inaho namanya jika menuruti perkataan orang lain begitu saja.

"O-REN-JI." Slaine berkedut kesal.

"Ya, Slaine-sama?"

 _Kenapa Inaho suka sekali membuat hatinya dongkol? Ingin membuatnya cepat tua, ya?!_

"Dengar, orenji. Ini kamarku, jadi sebaiknya kau ke luar sekarang juga." Titah Slaine tanpa bisa diganggu gugat. Bukan Inaho namanya jika tak mampu berkilah,

"Tidak bisa, Slaine-sama. Saya adalah pengawal an―"

Slaine menendangnya begitu saja dan pintu terbuka otomatis ketika mendeteksi objek mendekat. Inaho hampir lupa bahwa Slaine juga laki-laki, pantas saja tenaganya besar. Inaho yang tersungkur tak bisa memaksa lagi kali ini. Mungkin besok saja.

Slaine lalu mengunci kamarnya dengan password kombinasi yang sulit. Bodo amat, ia ingin tidur tanpa rasa cemas bakal digrepe-grepe Inaho mengingat pria bermanik merah itu sangat mesum terhadap dirinya.

 _Bu-bukan berarti Slaine menginginkannya, ya! Hmph!_

Inaho lalu bangkit berdiri. Pantatnya terasa sakit. Tunggu saja kau, Slaine Troyard, Inaho berjanji dalam hati bahwa akan mengembalikan semua rasa sakit ini berkali lipat suatu saat nanti.

( Slaine, bokongmu sedang dalam bahaya. )

Inaho lalu memilih bersandar pada dinding besi di sisi pintu otomatis tadi. Sepertinya Slaine menguncinya dari dalam. Inaho tidak mungkin meninggalkan Slaine seorang diri. Ia ingin terus menjaganya sepanjang hidupnya. Ia ingin menjadi seseorang yang selalu dapat diandalkan Slaine.

Inaho merasa dirinya sangat keren jika melakukan itu semua.

Inaho menengadah, melihat ribuan bintang di angkasa melalui pembatas transparan di seberang dirinya.

Ternyata berada di Vers tidak buruk juga.

Ah, tunggu. Inaho melihat sebuah saluran pipa udara tak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini. Seringai licik terpatri di wajah tampannya. Siapapun, tolong foto Inaho sekarang dan kirim kepada author.

Author ditampar.

"Akan kubuat kau menangis, Koumori."

Inaho tidak konsisten dengan janjinya beberapa detik lalu.

.

.

.

.

Esoknya Slaine terbangun dengan mata yang masih lengket. Semalam ia tidur sangat nyenyak, mungkin akibat seharian berdiri kemarin menemui dan menjamu tamu undangan dari galaksi lain di pesta pernikahan. Ah, kini tubuhnya tidak pegal-pegal lagi.

Slaine merentangkan kedua tangannya sebelum bangkit, namun ia merasakan tangannya menyentuh sesuatu. Ia melirik ke arah kiri, dan melotot horor melihat Inaho tidur nyenyak di sampingnya. Slaine melihat pria itu tidur bertelanjang dada dengan selimut menutupi sebatas perut mereka. Slaine menelan ludah, lalu menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri untuk memastikan, ia arahkan tangannya ke bawah..

Uh, oke, tenang Slaine, ten―

 _PAKAIANNYA HILANG KE MANA?!_

"O..orenji.." Slaine mengguncang tubuh Inaho sekuat-kuatnya. Peduli amat otaknya bakal kopyor, Slaine menuntut penjelasan sekarang sebagai pihak korban.

"Oh, sudah bangun, Koumori? Pagi yang indah, ya?" Inaho tersenyum. Entah mengapa senyuman Inaho selalu membuat Slaine merinding tiap kali melihatnya.

"Kenapa kau ada di kamarku? Di...tempat tidurku...?" Slaine memelankan suaranya dan berusaha terdengar senormal mungkin, walau dalam hati sudah _doki-doki-koisuru-fortune-cookie._

"Sudah jelas, kan?" Inaho memperburuk suasana.

SUDAH JELAS APANYA COBA.

"Aku kedinginan tidur di luar tahu, kau Tuan yang kejam, tega mengusirku semalam _."_ _Hahaha, rasakan kau,_ batin Inaho nista.

Slaine menatapnya malas.

"Tidak ada Tuan yang tidur seranjang dengan pelayannya, Inaho." Slaine pusing, mengabaikan fakta mengapa Inaho bisa masuk ke mari. Ia ingin mandi saja daripada mengurus hal seperti ini. Inaho pasti hanya iseng dan tidak melakukan apapun padanya, kan? Iya, kan? Slaine belum diapa-apain, kan? Slaine masih peraw ―perjaka, kan?

Slaine berharap sih begitu. Kalau disentuh dikit, dia pasti kebangun, kan? Slaine benar-benar merasa horor. Dan Inaho tidak berhenti hingga situ, melanjutkan kekacauan di pagi hari,

"Mana ciuman selamat paginya?"

Slaine menimpuk Inaho dengan bantal. Tidak mau wajah merahnya dilihat.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hari ini Slaine sibuk. Slaine meminta Eddelrittuo memandu Inaho untuk mengenalkan seluk beluk negeri ini kepadanya. Tadinya Slaine ingin meminta tolong pada Harklight, tapi nanti siapa yang akan menjaga Asseylum? Maka Slaine mengambil opsi kedua.

Eddelrittuo dan Inaho berkeliling Vers menggunakan sebuah pesawat mini seperti piring terbang UFO yang sering Inaho lihat di televisi Bumi. Eddelrittuo dengan panjang lebar menjelaskan tempat-tempat yang mereka lalui. Inaho pun seksama mendengarkan. Sebagian besar tempat di negeri ini adalah tempat pembuatan senjata. Mengingat Vers dan teknologinya, ini adalah hal yang biasa dalam negeri industri. Inaho merekam apa-apa saja yang penting menggunakan penglihatan kirinya.

Setelah tur singkat itu, mereka kembali ke istana. Eddelrittuo mengajaknya berkeliling lagi dan mengenalkan semua tempat di istana padanya. Inaho lalu membuat peta sendiri berdasar penjelasan Eddelrittuo. Mereka terus berjalan hingga tiba di halaman belakang. Di mana berbagai jenis bunga tumbuh dengan elok. Padahal Vers itu lahannya sebagian tandus, tetapi masih ada bunga yang tumbuh di istana, banyak pula.

"Ini adalah taman bunga Asseylum-sama. Slaine-sama yang membuatkan dan merawat bunga-bunga di sini untuknya."

Slaine juga menyukai bunga, ya. Inaho baru tahu.

"Lalu, apa bunga kesukaan Slaine-sama, Eddelrittuo-san?" Tanya Inaho. Mungkin ia bisa menjadikannya sebagai hadiah.

Eddelrittuo menunduk,

"Mawar biru."

Itu kan bunga yang sempat Asseylum beri di penjara sebelum perang meletus lalu. Kenapa saat itu Slaine tampak begitu membenci bunga itu jika menurut penuturan Eddelrittuo, Slaine justru menyukainya?

Inaho tidak pernah belajar tentang bahasa bunga, maka ia bertanya,

"Memangnya ada arti khusus?"

Eddelrittuo menggeleng.

"Tidak ada, Inaho-san. Bunganya yang terlalu cantik."

Mungkin Inaho yang sangat penasaran, sempat merasakan kejanggalan pada ucapan pelayan Asseylum itu. Tapi ia diam saja.

"Boleh aku memetik satu, Eddelrittuo-san?"

.

.

.

.

.

Slaine memijit keningnya sendiri.

Rapat kabinet memutuskan sesuatu di luar prakiraannya sebelum ia ke mari ternyata.

Apabila Vers menang, maka mereka berhak memiliki Bumi dan seisinya serta bebas menggunakan penduduknya sebagai budak.

Slaine sempat melawan pendapat ini, namun hal tersebut telah disahkan oleh Asseylum sendiri. Apa yang kini harus dilakukan Slaine? Memberontak Vers yang ia cintai ini?

Memberontak pada siapa lagi? Ia Raja-nya sekarang.

"Slaine.."

Suara itu membuat Slaine menggulung cepat kertas yang dibawanya, untuk kemudian dimasukkan ke saku pakaian bagian dalam.

Slaine berbalik, dan mendapati Inaho.

"Sudah selesai touringnya, Tuan Jeruk?" Tanya Slaine.

"Menurutmu, Tuan Kelelawar?" Balas Inaho. Usai berjalan-jalan cukup melelahkan juga. Namun ia teringat harus menjaga Slaine. Inaho sebenarnya merasa tidak kekinian mengenakan pakaian yang sama seperti Harklight, tapi ya tak apalah. Jika itu memang peraturan di sini. Ia juga bisa ganti pakaian sebelum tidur.

Slaine ingin menceritakan perihal tadi yang sempat mengusik pikirannya. Namun Slaine tak mau membuat Inaho berpikir banyak-banyak. Cukuplah ia pendam sendiri. Jika Slaine memberitahunya sekarang, Inaho mungkin marah dan bertindak bodoh lalu dipenjara.

Slaine tidak mau Inaho mengalami hal yang sama seperti dirinya dulu. Ia lebih suka melihat Inaho menjadi pahlawan.

"Ya, baguslah." Tanggap Slaine. Ia ingat harus ke ruangan Asseylum setelah ini. Tapi Inaho sedang bersamanya, mungkin harus ia tunda sebentar.

"Tapi anda tahu, Slaine-sama, bahwa Istana ini ternyata luas sekali. Saya lelah."

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah."

"..."

"Inaho-san?"

"Bolehkah saya beristirahat di kamar anda, Tuan? Berhubung letaknya paling dekat dari sini."

 _Hush hush._

"Terserah kau saja." Tanpa banyak protes, Slaine berputar arah menuju ke lorong lain dan berjalan. Inaho yang melihatnya dari persimpangan lalu menuju ke arah lurus di depannya.

Slaine berjalan hingga di depan ruangan Asseylum. Perlahan, ia mengetuk pintunya sebelum akhirnya terbuka dari dalam. Eddelrittuo menyambutnya dan mempersilahkannya menemui Asseylum yang ternyata sedang duduk manis di kursi makan. Di hadapannya berbagai makanan lezat tersaji. Slaine sendiri ragu itu makanan dari tanah Vers.

Slaine lalu duduk berseberangan dengannya. Eddelrittuo undur diri sejenak, dan Slaine membuka pembicaraan.

"Asseylum-sama."

Asseylum mengenali suara itu.

"Slaine, ada perlu apa ke mari?"

"Tidak perlu berbasa-basi. Aku menanyakan atas dasar apa anda mengesahkan hal yang tidak penting seperti perbudakan."

Tatapan Asseylum berganti sendu.

"Aku terpaksa menyetujuinya, karena aku meminta bantuan mereka agar dapat menyelamatkanmu, Slaine."

Slaine menggebrak meja karena tidak tahan atas alasan kekanakan itu.

"Kau mengorbankan seluruh penduduk bumi untukku?! Lebih baik kau bunuh aku, Asseylum-sama!" Slaine benar-benar emosi.

"Mana mungkin aku melakukannya, Slaine Troyard!" Asseylum meninggi.

Slaine sedikit terkejut Asseylum bisa membentak seperti itu.

Asseylum melanjutkan perkataannya,

"Saat melihatmu di penjara waktu itu, aku berpikir kau tersiksa di sana. Aku pikir Inaho-san hanya membuatmu semakin menderita dan tidak menyelamatkanmu dari kesengsaraan seperti pintaku. Aku ingin membebaskanmu, meski itu harus berarti kukorbankan semua orang.."

Slaine menunduk,

"Ini tidak seperti kau, Asseylum-sama..ini bukan dirimu, kan?"

Slaine tidak percaya ini. Ia terus menatap Asseylum walau tahu Asseylum takkan dapat melihat padanya.

"Kau yang menginginkan perdamaian, kau juga yang menginginkan perang...tapi.." Slaine menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya kembali.

"Maafkan aku, Asseylum-sama. Aku hanya…"Sesalnya.

"Itu bagus, Slaine."

"Jika kau pikir Inaho tidak menyelamatkanku, kau salah, Asseylum-sama. Ia berjuang keras, tapi aku selalu mengabaikannya. Kurasa aku juga harus minta maaf pada Inaho..." Slaine meremat sisi kain penutup meja. Jadi itu alasan Inaho dibawa ke mari olehnya.

"Slaine..." Panggil Asseylum dengan lirih, "Apa kau membenciku sekarang?"

Slaine tersenyum tipis.

"Tentu tidak, Asseylum-sama. Sampai kapanpun anda adalah orang yang berharga bagi saya." Memang benar demikian. Mana mungkin Slaine lupa akan balas budinya di masa lalu.

"Apa aku tidak menyelamatkanmu, Slaine?"

"Anda sudah menyelamatkan saya."

 _Dulu._

 _Ya, dulu._

"Maafkan aku Slaine. Aku terlalu egois." Asseylum berujar, "Aku tidak tahu yang kulakukan salah atau benar. Aku hanya..aku hanya..."

Asseylum tersentak ketika menyadari jemari lain mengusap air matanya.

"Kumohon jangan menangis, Asseylum-sama. Anda tidak cantik lagi jika begitu."

"Slaine..." Betapa ingin Asseylum melihat seperti apa wajah Slaine sekarang.

"Anda tidak pantas menangis untuk seseorang seperti aku, Asseylum-sama."

Slaine teringat lagi keinginannya untuk mati. Memang benar sebaiknya ia tak pernah dilahirkan bila hanya akan membawa kesengsaraan bagi sekitarnya. Tapi ia punya hal yang harus diselesaikan dulu. Ia akan mati jika saatnya memang sudah tiba. Dan Slaine kelewat gila, hingga merencanakan jam mundur kematiannya sendiri di benaknya. Perlahan atau tidak sama sekali.

"Aku tidak ingin memberitahu Inaho-san soal ini. Kumohon, Asseylum-sama."

 _Rencana dimulai._

Asseylum mengangguk. Slaine pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dan Asseylum yang masih saja menangis. Eddelrittuo yang kembali buru-buru membawa tisu untuk majikannya.

Harklight muncul dari kolong meja yang terhalang kain.

"Slaine-sama.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Inaho bersembunyi di balik dinding untuk menanti Slaine keluar dari ruangan Asseylum. Kira-kira apa yang mereka bicarakan, ya?

Tidak lama kemudian, Slaine keluar dari sana. Tidak ada yang nampak berbeda―

 _―_ _oh, sudut bibirnya tertekuk dua milimeter._

Inaho, -_-

Berniat menyapa, Inaho mengurungkan niatnya begitu melihat Slaine berpapasan dengan Rayet. Mereka bercakap sebentar, lalu pergi bersama entah menuju ke mana. Inaho pun mengikuti

Mereka berdua terus berjalan berdampingan, dan berpisah di persimpangan lain. Slaine melambai sementara Rayet membungkuk sebelum pergi ke masing-masing arah yang mereka tuju. Inaho penasaran Slaine ingin ke mana. Ia pun mengikuti Slaine lagi.

Slaine berbelok ke arah kiri. Perlahan namun pasti, Inaho berjalan mendekat. Namun ketika ia menoleh ke kiri, tidak ada siapa-siapa di lorong. Inaho heran, harusnya kan―

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu, Inaho?"

Inaho berbalik cepat dan melihat Slaine di belakangnya.

Tunggu tunggu tunggu! Tadi Slaine kan ada di depannya! Mata kirinya juga tidak sedang bermasalah, kok. Jangan-jangan itu..

"Inaho?"

 _..hantunya Slaine?!_

"Oi, Inaho!" Slaine menjewernya karena geregetan tidak dijawab. Inaho memasang raut datar seperti biasa, hanya saja kali ini wajahnya nampak lebih pucat.

"O-ren-ji! Jawab aku! Kucium lho!" Slaine memerah sendiri mengatakannya. Inaho tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan dalam genggamannya.

"Inaho! Ini tidak lucu!" Slaine panik dan waswas. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini? Apa nanti tiba-tiba Inaho akan koma dan dinyatakan meninggal dunia juga?!

Slaine, pikiranmu terlalu jauh.

"Ciuman cinta sejati akan menyelamatkanku dari kutukan, Koumori." Inaho berkata sembari memejamkan netra dan memonyongkan sedikit bibirnya. Slaine berkedut kesal. Antara jijik dan malu.

Tubuh Inaho dibuang sembarang.

"Tunggu, Slaine." Inaho yang tidak terima atas tindakan sewenang-wenang dari Slaine keburu mengejarnya.

"Maafkan aku, ya?"

Slaine mengabaikannya. Inaho tidak kurang akal, ia keluarkan setangkai mawar biru yang ada di halaman belakang (ia mengambilnya ketika tur bersama Eddelrittuo tadi), karena katanya Slaine sangat suka.

Langkah Slaine terhenti ketika Inaho berhasil mendahuluinya. Inaho dengan cepat berlutut ala pangeran berkuda putih di hadapan sang platina. Slaine terhenyak ketika mengetahui Inaho mempersembahkan setangkai mawar biru untuknya.

Tanpa harus mengatakannya, Slaine mengerti akan maksud Inaho. Hanya saja ia merasa sedikit bernostalgia melihat bunga kesukaannya. Mengalihkan pembicaraan, Slaine bertutur manis,

"..darimana kau tahu aku menyukainya?" Ia memaksakan suara.

"Eddelrittuo?" Ucap Inaho sedikit ragu. Kalau Slaine menyukainya, ia akan senang, bukan?

"Terima kasih, Inaho." Entah Slaine harus merasa bahagia atau sakit ketika mengamati kelopak biru yang dibawanya. Iris tealnya memandangi bunga itu, seakan tak ada objek selain itu.

"Bolehkah aku selalu ada untukmu?"

Slaine beralih atensi pada pemuda bumi. Pertanyaan yang sederhana, tapi membuat hatinya begitu tersentuh dan luluh seketika.

 _Jika saja, keadaannya tidak seperti ini.._

Pemuda sebaik Inaho tidak pantas untuknya, bukan?

"Aku tak memintamu." Slaine melanjutkan jalannya, melewati Inaho tanpa menoleh ke arahnya. Walaupun begitu, Inaho tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Ia pun segera bangkit berdiri dan menyusul Slaine.

( Inaho sangat bahagia dapat menemani Slaine, walau bukan dalam ikatan resmi,

Tetapi ada pepatah yang mengatakan, jangan terlalu mencintai seseorang.)

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Rayet-san?"_

 _"Oh, Slaine-sama. Hendak ke mana?" Tanya Rayet yang berpapasan dengan Slaine._

 _"Hendak mengerjai seseorang." Slaine melirik ke arah belakang tanpa menolehkan kepala._

 _Rayet tertawa pelan,_

 _"Anda terkadang bisa usil juga, ya. Maaf, Slaine-sama. Saya harus kembali bertugas." Rayet tersenyum manis sebelum membungkuk hormat dan pergi ke arah lain. Saat berpisah itulah, tatapan Rayet menjadi sedikit berbeda._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _10 tahun kemudian_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Aku ingin bertemu Nao-kun..."

"Diam, Kaizuka Yuki. Kita tak diperbolehkan bicara saat sedang bekerja."

Magbaredge melanjutkan kembali tugasnya untuk memukul besi, bersama dengan ribuan budak lain. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berada di sini. Satu tahun, dua tahun, ...entah. Bahkan sekarang jam dan hari apa mereka tidak tahu. Semenjak Bumi jatuh ke tangan Vers, para penduduk Bumi dijadikan budak oleh para Vers, di bawah pimpinan mantan penjahat besar, Slaine Troyard yang kini menikah dengan Asseylum dan menjalankan roda pemerintahan.

"Besi ini bagus-bagus...mungkin kita akan menjadi pedagang setelah keluar dari sini..." Marito terkekeh. Yagarai hanya membetulkan tatanan besinya sendiri, dan turut berkomentar,

"Sayangnya kita tak berdaya saat ini. Para gadis juga sudah mulai jatuh sakit.." Ia menunjuk Nina dan Inko yang diperiksa oleh petugas medis dari Vers.

"Kurasa hanya ini yang bisa kita lakukan demi Inaho." Calm ikut menimpali dan melanjutkan menempa besinya. Besi-besi ini nantinya akan digunakan sebagai bahan dasar berbagai mesin untuk Vers. Akan ada seseorang yang mengambil kemari setiap dua minggu sekali. Mereka juga terkadang membawa angkutan bahan makanan mentah dari para petani di bumi.

"Kenapa Asseylum-sama menjadi seperti ini?" Yuki setengah tak percaya. Namun asalkan Inaho baik-baik saja di sana, ia tak mengapa, meski harus menahan sakit di perutnya karena tidak makan selama tiga hari seperti Inko dan Nina. Tapi, ia akan menahannya demi Inaho. Terkadang budak di sini hanya diberi roti atau makanan lain dalam jumlah terbatas. Air pun mereka terpaksa menggali sendiri; air tanah. Pasokan air datang seminggu sekali dan tak sebanding intensitasnya dengan jumlah pekerja di sini.

Budak.

Magbaredge ingin tertawa saja.

 _Tunggu saja kau, Slaine Troyard._

.

.

Bukan sekali ini Slaine menemukan racun dalam makanan atau minumannya.

Ia tahu ada seorang pengkhianat di sini, tapi ia diam saja, tetap memakannya hingga habis. Seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kenapa anda tidak mengusutnya, Slaine-sama?" Tanya Inaho yang baru saja mengembalikan piring dan gelasnya ke dapur Istana lalu kembali ke ruangan Slaine berada.

"Itu tidak ada gunanya. Harklight sudah kuminta mengecek makanan milik Asseylum, tapi tidak ada racun atau apapun. Ia hanya mengincarku, jadi biarkan saja." Kata Slaine.

Inaho tidak tahu bagaimana cara Slaine mengenali racun-racun yang bahkan luput dari netra kirinya. Apa dulu Slaine juga sering berusaha diracuni, ya? Tadi dia memakannya, kan?

"Apa kau lihat-lihat?" Alis Slaine menukik tajam mendapati Inaho menatapnya aneh.

"Boleh saya saja yang memasak untuk anda, Slaine-sama? Dan―saya penasaran bagaimana anda mengenali racunnya."

"Kau hanya bisa memasak telur. Racun itu mudah sekali dikenali, kalau kau belum tahu, makanya belajar sana, bocah." Slaine tak menyangka kali ini ia lebih unggul daripada Inaho. Sungguh pencapaian yang luar biasa.

"Tolong ajari saya, Slaine-sama." Inaho bertekuk lutut di depannya, dan senyum Slaine makin mengembang lebar.

"Dulu aku yang bertugas menyicip hidangan untuk Asseylum-sama. Aku sering keracunan, jadi ya begitulah." Jelas Slaine. Sialan Cruhteo yang telah membuatnya hampir mati berkali-kali karena terkadang mendapat racun dalam dosis tinggi. Tapi kini Slaine bersyukur, tubuhnya kebal racun. Ia tidak perlu takut keracunan atau apa. Ah, racun ular kobra mungkin sedikit berbeda..ahahahaha.

"Kalau begitu, mulai saat ini saya yang akan bertugas menyicip hidangan anda, Slaine-sama!" Inaho memberi hormat.

Slaine swt.

"Kau akan mati duluan jika begitu caranya."

"Saya rela mati untuk anda, Slaine-sama!" Inaho lalu bangkit berdiri dan masih tetap memberi hormat.

"Diam kau, Kaizuka Inaho! Aku jijik melihatmu!" Lalu setelahnya Slaine pergi meninggalkan ruangan pribadinya. Inaho dengan cepat menyusul Slaine.

"Tugas anda hari ini.." Inaho membuka daftar catatannya.

"Aku mengingat semuanya, Tuan Jeruk. Kau pikir aku pikun?" Slaine masih melangkah maju.

"Tapi, rambut anda beruban semua, Slaine-sama." Inaho menoleh.

"Ini bukan uban, sialan!" Umpat Slaine. Mereka saat ini sedang menuju ruang kabinet, untuk membahas revisi undang-undang Vers yang ia ajukan kemarin. Di sana baru beberapa yang datang. Anggota kabinet adalah semua Ksatria Orbit tanpa kecuali. Merekalah orang yang paling berpengaruh dalam klan masing-masing.

"Revisi Undang-Undang Nomor 33 Pasal 2..." Slaine membolak-balik lembar kertas yang dibawanya dan membacanya teliti. Semalam ia sudah berusaha meringkasnya di pikirannya, tapi tak ada salahnya membaca kembali. Siapa tahu ada yang terlewat.

Inaho tidak melakukan apapun selain tetap berdiri di sisi Slaine yang tengah sibuk membaca. Inaho memperhatikan setiap orang yang ada di sana. Mazureek dan Rayet juga telah hadir di antara mereka. Masih ada beberapa lagi yang belum menunjukkan eksistensi.

Mata Inaho menjelajah lagi. Ia merekam wajah tiap orang yang ada di sana. Sudah sepuluh tahun ia berada di sini dan tak sekalipun menengok ke Bumi untuk menjumpai kakak perempuan maupun teman-temannya. Ia tidak bisa kembali ke sana, sementara di sini Slaine selalu dalam bahaya. Racun bisa diatasi, tapi ada kalanya Inaho menemukan surat kaleng berisi ancaman di depan pintu Slaine. Slaine berkata tidak apa, tapi Inaho tetap khawatir akan adanya musuh dalam selimut. Slaine tertawa saat mendengarnya dan menjelaskan itu hal yang lumrah di Vers. Mungkin karena sebelumnya Slaine sempat menjadi kadet saat urung menduduki jabatan Ksatria Orbit dan tahu semua kebusukan mereka. Politik Vers memang kejam, dan terkadang Inaho heran mengapa Slaine mampu bertahan di tengah situasi seperti ini. Mungkin karena itu ia kembali, untuk membantu Asseylum, sahabatnya. Inaho tak punya waktu mencemaskan Bumi.

 _Atau mungkin...ia tidak mau tahu lagi?_

Beberapa menit kemudian, semua Ksatria Orbit telah lengkap. Rapat pun dimulai, membahas beberapa revisi undang-undang dan penambahan pasal. Selama Slaine berbicara, Inaho tak melepaskan pengawasannya dari para Ksatria Orbit yang ada di sana. Inaho mengabaikan apa-apa saja yang diucapkan Slaine mengenai perbudakan. Lewat sedetik saja, ia merasa Slaine akan dalam bahaya kembali.

Slaine masih berbicara tentang perlunya revisi, dan menanyakan beberapa hal terkait pertumbuhan ekonomi Vers.

Usai rapat, semua bubar dengan tertib. Slaine membereskan lembar miliknya dan berdiri,

"Ayo, Inaho-san, kita harus mengecek beberapa tempat setelah ini."

"Baik, Slaine-sama."

Inaho tidak peduli pada Bumi atau apapun itu, selama ia masih dapat melindungi Slaine dengan tangannya sendiri.

Karena ia telah berjanji pada Asseylum untuk menyelamatkannya.

 _(Inaho sadar, ia melakukannya atas inginnya sendiri, tapi enggan mengakui)_

.

.

.

.

.

Asseylum mengangguk mendengar penuturan Harklight.

"Begitu, ada pengkhianat di antara kita walau Slaine telah berhasil memajukan perekonomian Vers dari bangsa-bangsa galaksi lain..."

"Benar, Asseylum-sama. Saya sempat khawatir karena Slaine-sama tetap memakannya, tapi sepertinya tidak apa-apa." Tukas Harklight.

"Usut kasus ini hingga tuntas bersama dengan Eddelrittuo."

"Baik, Asseylum-sama." Eddelrittuo membungkuk hormat. Ia juga penasaran siapa yang hendak mencelakai Slaine. Selama ini tidak ada yang menunjukkan tanda-tanda ketidaksukaan mereka terhadap Slaine secara langsung. Tapi jika sampai dapat meracuni makanan, itu berarti perbuatan orang dalam Istana.

"Kita mulai penyelidikan dari Rayet-sama, bukan?" Manik Eddelrittuo berkilat tajam. Sejak awal ia tidak setuju dengan pengangkatan Rayet sebagai Ksatria Orbit. Ia tahu sendiri bahwa Rayet membenci orang Vers―entah sekarang masih atau tidak, ia tidak tahu. Asseylum menyadarinya dan mengangguk. Dari semua orang, Rayet memang terlampau mencurigakan. Ia sering keluar walau tidak sedang ada misi. Terima kasih pada Harklight yang selalu mengontrol ruang mesin.

"Baik, kita fokuskan pada Rayet-san, namun jika ia tak bersalah, kita harus mencari siapa dalang sebenarnya di balik semua ini."

"Baik, Asseylum-sama."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rayet berjalan menuju ruang mesin untuk mengendarai kataphraktnya menuju Bumi. Hari ini ia mengantarkan pasokan makanan untuk para budak di Bumi, karena memang itu tugasnya.

Rayet tahu ini salah, tetapi ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Harapannya terkabul ketika Slaine datang dan membahas revisi Undang-Undang serta menghapus pasal perbudakan. Rayet sangat berterima kasih. Ia akan menyampaikan warta ini pada manusia Bumi yang dikenalnya, awak Deucalion bertahun-tahun silam.

Rayet tidak tahu ia sedang diikuti.

.

.

.

Slaine tinggal memperhitungkan semuanya. Bila sesuai rencana maka tidak akan ada hambatan apapun.

Inaho berkata akan memulai penyelidikan bersama dengan Harklight. Slaine biarkan saja, ia bisa terbebas sementara dari maniak jeruk itu, juga sebagai materi rencananya sebentar lagi. Ia akan menyiapkan diri, berjanji tidak akan menyesal karena keputusannya sendiri.

Ia bersua dengan Mazureek di pertengahan koridor, ketika tengah menuju tempat Asseylum.

"Mazureek-san?" Slaine bertanya. Mazureek hanya tersenyum dan membungkuk hormat seperti biasanya.

"Slaine-sama."

"Apa kau ingin menemui Asseylum?" Curiga Slaine, karena saat ini Slaine hendak menuju ruangan Asseylum, satu-satunya yang ada di ujung.

"Ah, aku sedikit tersesat. Maafkan aku, Slaine-sama." Mazureek pun berlalu melewatinya. Slaine sempat berpikir yang bukan-bukan, tapi ia segera menepisnya. Ia melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ruang Asseylum untuk menyelesaikan pembicaraan mereka sepuluh tahun silam.

Slaine mengetuk pintu, namun tak ada jawaban. Slaine pun mengetik password yang hanya diketahui olehnya, Asseylum, Harklight dan Eddelrittuo.

"Asseylum-sama, aku―"

Slaine menutup mulutnya agar tidak berteriak.

Asseylum berlumuran darah.

.

.

.

Kondisi Asseylum sangat mengkhawatirkan, membuat Slaine terus-terusan memaki pada dokter dari luar ruang. Slaine ingin mencekik dirinya sendiri jika bisa. Ia berjanji akan melindunginya, namun ternyata masih tetap kecolongan. Elektrokardiograf menunjukkan garis kehidupan yang makin lemah.

 _Kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini?_

Orang itu tidak main-main rupanya, sampai-sampai menggunakan Asseylum sebagai bukti keseriusannya. Slaine mungkin harus memerintahkan Eddelrittuo menyelidikinya.

"Ina―ah, tidak. Kenapa aku kepikiran tentang Inaho?" Slaine merasa pening.

"Slaine-sama, maafkan saya yang telah lalai menjaga Asseylum-sama."

Entah darimana datangnya Eddelrittuo, yang mendadak bersimpuh di hadapannya. Slaine tersenyum dan mengangkat tubuh gadis yang kini menjadi lebih tinggi itu.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Eddelrittuo." Hiburnya.

Eddelrittuo menunduk. Ia hanya pamit keluar sebentar untuk berbincang dengan Harklight dan Inaho di ruang mesin sebelum keduanya membuntuti Rayet. Ia tak menyangka, lengah sedikit saja akan membuat Asseylum terluka.

"Tapi, Slaine-sa―"

"Asseylum-sama akan baik-baik saja, Eddelrittuo. Ia dulu bahkan sempat koma, bukan?"

Eddelrittuo mengangguk lemah.

Slaine tidak tahu harus berbicara apalagi, ketika dokter menghampirinya dan mengatakan kondisi Asseylum makin kritis akibat hilangnya banyak darah. Slaine yang melihat dari batas kaca hanya menggigit bibirnya karena kesal,

"Gunakan darahku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yuki? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Yagarai mengguncang tubuh Yuki yang sepertinya pingsan. Inko dan Nina sudah panik duluan meski masih sedikit sakit. Tepat di saat itu, Rayet datang membawa persediaan bagi mereka.

"Semuanya, aku punya berita―Yuki-san?!" Rayet ikut panik melihat kondisi Yuki yang lemah. Apa Rayet terlalu lama datang ke mari?

Yagarai segera mengecek kondisi tubuh Yuki dan menggeleng pelan. Pertanda Yuki takkan sadar untuk beberapa jam ke depan. Rayet yang membawa warta gembira jadi mengurungkan niatnya.

"Aku sudah memberi makan para budak yang lain, ini untuk kalian semua, aku ambil dari dapur istana." Rayet menunjuk tiga kotak kayu besar berisikan makanan.

"Yuki-nee?"

Tidak ada yang tahu sejak kapan Inaho berdiri di sebelah Rayet. Rayet sendiri sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran pemuda itu. Jangan-jangan, Inaho memiliki misdirection yang melegenda itu.

"Inaho!" Calm yang pertama memanggilnya. Setelah sepuluh tahun tak berjumpa, Inaho masih sama, hanya saja menjadi lebih tinggi dan lebih ―tampak dewasa?

"Apa yang terjadi?" Inaho mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Melihat banyak orang yang tak jauh beda kondisinya dengan kakak perempuannya. Apa yang telah terjadi selama dirinya berada di Vers sepuluh tahun ini?

"Kau tidak tahu, Kaizuka Inaho?" Magbaredge angkat bicara, merasa dapat menjalankan pion dengan dua langkah sekaligus, "Slaine Troyard."

Slaine.

 _Slaine Troyard._

 _Mantan musuhnya.._

 _Orang yang sekarang ia cinta._

Kenapa, Inaho tak pernah diberitahu apapun soal ini? Jadi selama ini Slaine menyembunyikannya? Kenapa?

Inaho tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Benar, Rajamu yang memperbudak kami, Inaho." Sahut Marito agar Inaho terpengaruh. Inaho pasti tahu seluk beluk kelemahan Slaine, dan Marito akan memanfaatkan itu.

"Ia menggunakan kami untuk pembuatan senjata Vers."

 _Bohong._

Ini semua bohong, kan?

Rayet hendak mengatakan bahwa itu semua tidak benar. Slaine tidak pernah menginginkannya karena hal itu telah disahkan oleh Asseylum sebelum Slaine datang ke Vers lagi. Bahkan sepuluh tahun ini Slaine memperjuangkan undang-undang penghapusan perbudakan yang mungkin saja menjadi bumerang baginya.

 _Slaine tidak sejahat yang kalian kira._

Namun Inaho terlanjur dipenuhi amarah akibat melihat kondisi kakak perempuannya, dan mencengkeram kerah Rayet sebelum perempuan itu berbicara.

"Kau tahu dan tak pernah mengatakannya padaku, Rayet-san?"

Lehernya dicekik.

Rayet tahu Inaho juga tidak percaya jika Slaine melakukan semua ini. Maka ia memilih melampiaskan kepada dirinya.

"Bukan Rayet yang harus kau hakimi, bocah." Komentar Magbaredge. "Selama sepuluh tahun kami menunggu kesempatan. Pimpinlah kami, Kaizuka Inaho." Lanjutnya.

Tidak akan ia biarkan sepuluh tahun ini menjadi sia-sia, karena bocah keberuntungan harus sadar bahwa dirinya ada di pihak Bumi. Magbaredge tahu, mereka tak akan pernah menang melawan Slaine kecuali mereka mempunyai Inaho bersama mereka. Karena keduanya sama-sama merupakan ahli siasat. Magbaredge dan Marito sempat mendiskusikannya dahulu kala, ketika mereka dapat menemui Inaho ―yang dengan ajaibnya dapat mereka temui lagi.

Inaho melepaskan kerah Rayet begitu saja dan menatap semua teman-temannya, terutama kakak perempuannya yang kini tak berdaya. Rayet terbatuk karena ulah Inaho.

 _Inaho merasa bodoh._

Ia hanya terpaku pada Slaine tanpa peduli lagi terhadap kakak perempuan maupun teman-temannya. Ia kira semua baik-baik saja, namun kenyataan berbanding terbalik adanya.

"Aku pikir, kau juga mencintaiku."

.

.

.

.

( Itu memang benar )

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keberadaan Slaine membuatnya buta akan kebenaran, melupakan apa yang tak seharusnya. Eksistensi Slaine menghalanginya untuk melihat ke arah lain karena pesonanya. Begitu menggoda dan tidak dapat ditolak oleh dirinya.

 _Atau ia sendiri yang menjadikannya terdengar demikian?_

Harklight yang melihat dari kejauhan menatap pilu, membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti,

"Maafkan aku, Asseylum-sama. Ini permintaan Slaine-sama."

Tidak mungkin bagi Harklight untuk tidak mematuhi titah Tuan yang paling ia puja.

Inaho tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya berdiri dalam diam seakan memikirkan sesuatu. Semua menunggu keputusan Inaho, dan Magbaredge tersenyum mendengarnya,

"Kita bergerak menuju Vers. Kumpulkan semua penduduk yang ingin berjuang. Harklight dan Rayet, kuharap kalian tutup mulut soal ini pada Vers."

Rayet terkekeh ketika Inaho meletakkan moncong pistol di pelipisnya.

.

.

.

 _"Harklight? Bisakah aku minta tolong padamu?"_

 _Slaine bertanya pada Harklight yang berjaga di depan pintu ruang rapat kabinet. Sementara Inaho berada di luar ruang._

 _"Apa, Slaine-sama?" Tentu saja Harklight menghormati tuannya ini. Ia akan melakukan apapun demi tercapainya tujuan Slaine._

 _"Bila penghapusan perbudakan telah disahkan, buka kebenaran pada Inaho. Buatlah ia membenciku lagi,_ ―"

 _Harklight terhenyak, ingin menanyakan lebih lanjut. Tapi Inaho yang telah menunggunya sejak tadi pun membungkuk, dan Slaine berjalan di depan pemuda bumi itu. Harklight hanya mampu memandang Tuannya dari belakang. Ia hanyalah kadet hingga nanti, dan menganggap ini adalah tugas terakhirnya, yang tak boleh ia rusak. Slaine mempercayainya, maka ia akan berusaha meski tidak rela. Jiwa Vers adalah jiwa yang keras, harus menaati semua norma tanpa cela sedikitpun. Harklight membungkuk penuh hormat, kepada sosok Slaine yang telah menghilang di ujung._

"― _seperti dulu."_

 _Harklight hanya perlu membalikkan keadaan, seperti kisah silam._

.

.

.

.

 _「_ _Demi umat manusia, kita bersandiwara_

 _Saatnya terbang sebelum fajar tiba_ _」_

.

.

.

.

 ** _Bersambung_**

 _._

 _._

.

 **A/N** : menjawab semua review yang geregetan di chappie kemarin, a/z tidak lengkap tanpa tikungan dan tragedi #yha #ditampar

 **Balasan review**

 **Kanato-desu** : terima kasih yaaa sudah review sampai dua kali #ketjupbazah# ehehehehe gigit tembok juga gapapa kok xD /plak

 **Kuramichan** : hai chachaaaa makasih ya udah setia ngikutin tragedi tikung sana tikung sini ini wkwkwkwkwkw

 **Wako P** : QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM #penting

 **Mingtae Ackerman** : iya ini sudah lanjutt moga suka ya muahhh /nadjis

.

.

.

 ** _ありがとうございました！_**

 ** _パンダだよ_**

 ** _*special thanks to Kuramichan who has help me endless time to update my story, especially, this chapter*_**

 _Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!_

 _siluman panda_


	6. Chapter 6

"Permisi, Slaine-sama."

Inaho kini berada di luar ruangan Slaine. Slaine masih mengurus beberapa administrasi. Inaho melangkahkan kaki ke penjuru lain setelah meminta izin pada Slaine agar diperbolehkan mengusut kasus racun bersama Harklight. Namun langkah Inaho terhenti di tengah, tanpa sengaja netra merahnya melirik pada ruang Asseylum yang terdapat di ujung lorong sebelah kanan dari jalannya. Inaho berbelok, berjalan menuju ke sana.

Inaho menggunakan kemampuan mata kirinya untuk mengecek. Tidak ada seorangpun selain Asseylum di dalam. Inaho yang kini berdiri di depan pintu, langsung mengetik password tanpa kesalahan. Pintu terbuka, dan nampak Asseylum yang sedang duduk di atas kursi roda, menerawang ke angkasa, melihat taburan bintang di atas sana.

Gelap gulita.

"Yang Mulia."

Walau Asseylum tak dapat melihat, ia mengenali suara itu meski jarang bertemu,

"Halo, Inaho-san."

Inaho perlu belasan langkah sebelum kini berdiri di belakang kursi roda Asseylum, turut melihat punggung Sang Ratu dan pemandangan yang indah tersebut.

"Maaf jika saya mengganggu."

Asseylum menggeleng,

"Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu padamu, sepuluh tahun lalu."

Inaho dapat menangkap refleksi tipis Asseylum pada dinding kaca di hadapannya. Asseylum terlihat begitu sedih. Namun, tak lama rautnya berubah menjadi terkejut saat merasakan sebuah benda dingin diletakkan di belakang kepalanya.

"Ada kata-kata terakhir, Yang Mulia?"

Asseylum hanya mengulum senyum, irisnya tertutup kelopak perlahan.

"Begitu, ya. Kau akan membebaskanku dari derita ini, Inaho-san?"

Inaho ternyata marah, tentu saja.

Setiap manusia punya batas kesabaran, tak terkecuali seorang Kaizuka Inaho.

Wanita itu membuka matanya kembali, pada hamparan bintang yang bahkan tidak bisa ia nikmati keindahannya. Sejak Asseylum tahu Inaho dapat memasuki ruangan ini, ia mengerti hidupnya akan segera berakhir.

 _Karena Inaho selalu menatapnya penuh iri_ , kata Eddelrittuo.

Asseylum tahu, Inaho membencinya, sama seperti Slaine yang membenci takdirnya. Ia memang pantas untuk itu setelah semua tindakan pengecut yang ia lakukan, maka ia takkan menyesal bila memang harus mati, tapi,

"Apakah kau juga akan membebaskan derita yang selama ini menjerat Slaine? Setidaknya, tepati janjimu padaku dulu, Inaho-san."

Inaho tidak menjawab.

Asseylum menghela nafas sesaat, sebelum melantunkan lagu kebangsaan Vers. Nada per nada, terdengar tak asing lagi di telinganya. Awalnya, Inaho juga tidak tahu, tapi Slaine mengajarinya begitu banyak hal di sini. Inaho rasa semua ini sudah cukup, terlalu lama berdiam diri ia juga takkan mendapat hasil apa-apa. Inaho pun menunggu hingga bait terakhir, ketika Asseylum selesai menyanyikannya.

Inaho selalu saja melihat Slaine berteriak saat tidur ketika menunggunya di bui suatu malam. Waktu itu, Inaho hanya bersandar pada dinding luar dan mendengarkan segalanya. Walau ia bisa melihat wajah Slaine dari tempatnya, tapi ia memilih tidak mengetahuinya. Dan esoknya, ia akan menemukan wajah Slaine yang sembab, tapi ia tidak mencoba untuk menanyakan alasannya.

 _Itu benar-benar menyakitkan._

Akhirnya Inaho menunjukkan taringnya setelah sekian lama. Asseylum senang, sebenarnya. Akhirnya ada yang benar-benar memperjuangkan Slaine dengan sepenuh hatinya dan bukan bualan semata. Asseylum pun iri dengan Inaho, hanya tak pernah sekalipun mencoba mengatakannya.

 _Ia terlalu pengecut._

"Sampaikan permintaan maafku padanya, Inaho-san. Dan tolong―"

 _ **DOR!**_

Asseylum terjatuh dari kursi roda, jemari dan wajahnya menempel pada kaca. Helai pirangnya tetap terurai indah, walau gaun putihnya kini ternoda oleh merah.

Wajah Inaho terpantul sekilas sebelum berbalik, memperlihatkan punggung tegap pada dinding transparan. Meninggalkan Asseylum yang mulai berlumuran darah. Berjalan seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Inaho menetapkan hati, sebelum percaya bahwa ini tindakan terbaik agar dapat memiliki Slaine seutuhnya.

Kata-kata terakhir Asseylum pun, sangat jelas ia dengar,

 _"―selamatkan Slaine sekali lagi."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Aldnoah Zero © Project A/Z, Olympus Knights, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama.**

 **Story and written by © panda dayo**

 **(And this is last chapter anyway, guys.)**

 **InaSure ( Inaho x Slaine ) | shounen-ai , hvmv, homoh, boys x boys, BL alias Boys Love, pedang-pedangan(?) dsj |**

 **AR. OOC. Typo(s)**

 **Don't Like Don't Read. I've warned you!  
**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eddelrittuo sedang menyirami tumbuhan di halaman belakang, merawat bunga-bunga penuh cinta. Terutama mawar biru yang kini jumlahnya bertambah banyak sejak satu dekade lalu.

Eddelrittuo senang melihat bagaimana bunga-bunga kini bermekaran. Tadi Asseylum memintanya mengecek kondisi taman ini, dan majikannya itu ingin ditinggal sendiri. Eddelrittuo mengerti, saat-saat Asseylum ingin menenangkan diri. Ia takkan bertanya lebih lanjut dan memilih mematuhinya.

"Eddelrittuo? Bukankah kau harusnya bersama Ratu?" Harklight muncul tiba-tiba, membuat Eddelrittuo yang sedang mengamati keindahan bunga menjadi terkejut.

"Harklight! Jangan mengagetiku!" Seru gadis itu. Harklight hanya tertawa,

"Maaf, maaf."

Eddelrittuo memasang muka sebal. Harklight lalu membungkuk minta maaf. Ia tahu Eddelrittuo akan memaafkannya bila melakukan hal tersebut.

"Jangan pikir kau―mau ke mana kau, Harklight?" Eddelrittuo menatap Harklight yang berpenampilan rapi, dari atas ke bawah semua tampak berkilau.

"Slaine-sama memberiku titah untuk mengantar persediaan ke Bumi."

"Bukannya Rayet sudah ke sana?"

Eddelrittuo awalnya keheranan, tapi melihat Harklight yang diam, ia yakin ada sesuatu yang tak beres.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya, Harklight."

"Slaine-sama memintaku, agar Inaho-san membencinya seperti dulu."

Eddelrittuo paham maksudnya. Jadi, setelah sepuluh tahun, ini rencananya yang sesungguhnya? Menghancurkan dirinya sendiri, agar Inaho tak akan menyesal di kemudian hari.

"Aku mengerti yang Slaine-sama rasakan, tapi―" Harklight memutus ucapannya kala menyadari Inaho berjalan dari arah lain menyambangi mereka.

"Harklight? Aku mencarimu di ruang mesin tadi, ternyata kau di sini."

Eddelrittuo dan Harklight saling bertukar pandang.

"Ya, baiklah." Harklight dan Inaho lalu berjalan pergi, menjauh dari Eddelrittuo. Hendak menuju ruang mesin untuk diskusi lebih jauh.

Eddelrittuo menatap pada hamparan mawar biru, tampak begitu semu. Terasa nyaman dilihat, sekaligus menyakitkan. Eddelrittuo merasakan angin yang sekilas berhembus menyapanya,

Gadis itu mendapati dirinya menangis entah mengapa.

"Apakah kebahagiaan itu adalah sesuatu yang mustahil untuk anda, Slaine-sama?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mazureek bingung mengapa Inaho berjalan keluar dari ruangan Asseylum tadi. Ia sempat bersembunyi agar tak diketahui. Dan ketika hendak berbelok, ia menjumpai Slaine tanpa sengaja.

"Mazureek-san?"

"Slaine-sama." Mazureek buru-buru membenahi posisinya. Slaine menatapnya aneh,

"Apa kau ingin menemui Asseylum?"

Mazureek harus berdusta untuk menutupi tujuan sebenarnya.

"Aku sedikit tersesat, maafkan aku, Slaine-sama."

Mazureek lalu melangkah pergi. Dilihatnya Slaine melenggang ke ruang istrinya tersebut. Untung tadi ia tak ditanyai apa-apa. Baru saja hendak berjalan lebih jauh, ia mendengar suara Slaine yang menggema,

"Asseylum-sama!"

Mazureek segera berbalik untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Pintu ruangan Asseylum terbuka ―itu pasti karena Slaine. Mazureek langsung memasukinya tanpa pikir panjang, dan melihat pemandangan yang mengerikan.

"Asseylum-sama! Ini saya, Slaine!"

Mazureek lalu membantu memanggilkan dokter dan menyiapkan ruang perawatan, sehingga ia berlari ke luar terlebih dahulu, sementara Slaine hendak mengangkat tubuh di punggungnya meski Asseylum berlumuran darah. Slaine yang panik, tanpa sengaja menginjak sesuatu karena tak melihat. Slaine mundur selangkah, dan mengambil benda yang ternyata adalah sebuah proyektil.

Namun ini bukan proyektil sembarangan, dan Slaine tahu ini milik siapa, karena pernah melihatnya waktu di Bumi. Dilihat dari desain dan bentuknya, Slaine yakin tak ada yang membuat sama persis kecuali dia.

Hanya satu nama yang terlintas di benaknya.

Kaizuka Inaho.

.

.

.

.

.

Inaho sedang mengendarai kataphraktnya bersama Harklight dan Rayet untuk kembali ke Mars. Mabgbaredge dan penduduk yang dikumpulkan akan melakukan penyerangan seminggu lagi.

Usai Inaho menyingkirkan Asseylum, ternyata ada dinding yang lebih besar. Bukan mendekatkan, tapi makin menjauhkan. Inaho merasa bodoh selama ini dapat diperdaya.

Rayet sebenarnya mencoba menjelaskan tadi, tapi Inaho tak mau dengar dan masa bodoh. Menganggap ucapannya sebagai dusta untuk menutup-nutupi dosa.

Rayet hanya memalingkan muka, merasa kesal tingkat dewa.

Sementara Harklight tidak mengatakan apapun, ia hanya membenarkan soal perbudakan, akan tetapi tidak menjelaskan situasi yang sebenarnya, atau kebenaran yang sesungguhnya. Slaine meminta agar berjalan serapi mungkin tanpa menimbulkan curiga.

Mereka sampai di ruang pendaratan, dan masuk ke ruang mesin bersama kataphrakt kataphrakt lain. Inaho yang pertama kali turun, berniat menjalankan awal siasat terlebih dahulu. Akan ia ikuti Slaine seminggu ke depan untuk memastikan. Karena, Inaho pun setengah tak percaya walau telah disuguhi pemandangan kakak perempuan dan teman-temannya yang menderita.

Mungkin ia saja yang terlalu keras kepala.

"Asseylum-sama diserang?" Salah seorang teknisi bercakap dengan kawannya membuka topik tersebut ketika Inaho lewat.

"Semoga Ratu tidak apa-apa, dan Raja kita."

Inaho berlalu tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Harklight dan Rayet yang mendengarnya langsung menuju tangga dan menapak dengan cepat, mendahului Inaho tiba-tiba.

Ada apa dengan orang-orang itu?

Inaho memegang kepalanya yang terasa nyeri. Menaiki satu per satu anak tangga besi dengan kekalutan hati. Pikirannya dipenuhi Slaine, dan Slaine. Inaho tahu sejak lama bahwa otaknya tidak beres. Namun baru kali ini, terasa begitu sakit baginya.

Netra kirinya ia gunakan sesaat, menangkap jejak Harklight dan Rayet yang tak beraturan karena terburu tadi.

Jika memang Slaine seperti yang dikatakan oleh petinggi UFE, mengapa banyak orang yang menghormatinya di sini? Kenapa? Apa yang telah Slaine lakukan untuk mereka? Apakah itu juga bagian dari tipu muslihatnya?

Inaho sendiri ragu akan pemikirannya yang ini.

Slaine tidak pernah berpura-pura, itu yang ia tahu. Bila ia sedih, ia akan bersedih. Bila ia senang―tunggu.

 _Kapan, Slaine tertawa?_

Slaine hanya memberikan senyumnya, tanpa tawa yang berarti. Slaine selalu melakukannya tanpa lelah sepanjang hari.

Inaho menyadari, bahkan selama sepuluh tahun terakhir, Slaine tidak pernah tertawa keras.

Inaho mengingat, sepuluh tahun yang begitu berharga ini. Antara ia dan Slaine, berdua dan berbagi kehangatan yang sama tiap malam. Ia yang melihat wajah pulas Slaine ketika esok tiba dan betah memandanginya lama-lama.

Ketika malam tiba, ia akan memiliki Slaine seutuhnya.

Namun di siang hari, ia berpura sebagai pelayan taat.

Tapi, mengapa Slaine lebih mementingkan Asseylum di atas segalanya?

Kenapa bukan... _dirinya?_

Inaho lebih dari tahu, kadar cinta bukan hanya diukur dari sekedar banyaknya berhubungan badan.

Inaho ingin mengutuk takdir, menyumpah serapah pada Tuhan yang menggariskan alur begitu jahat kepada mereka.

Apa yang kurang? Apa yang salah?

Inaho tidak tahu. Ia tidak mengenali dirinya sendiri.

Apakah dengan menyingkirkan Asseylum, akan membuat ia dan Slaine berada dalam satu garis kebahagiaan?

Tentu saja, _**tidak**_.

Inaho sampai ke atas. Di mana para medis berlalu lalang. Inaho melanjutkan perjalanan, tidak mau ikut menyambangi. Tanpa ia tengok, ia tahu ini karena Asseylum sedang kritis. Inaho memejamkan mata, mengingat kemungkinan hidup Sang Ratu bahkan tidak lebih dari satu persen akibat tindakannya tadi. Ia tahu, hal ini akan terbongkar suatu saat, tapi ia tak menyangka―

"Inaho. Ikut denganku."

Seorang dengan penampilan jubah merah; ―Slaine, berdiri di depannya. Memanggil Inaho yang kemudian membuka pandangannya kembali.

"Ada yang perlu kita bicarakan."

― _akan secepat ini._

.

.

.

Kondisi Asseylum makin mengkhawatirkan. Meski Slaine pun telah mendonorkan darahnya―yang kebetulan golongannya sama― tetap saja membuat Asseylum masih koma. Eddelrittuo setia menunggu di sisinya. Tak lama setelah kepergian Slaine, Harklight dan Rayet yang muncul dari balik pintu. Mereka sama-sama memandang tak percaya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Eddelrittuo-san?" Tanya Rayet.

"Seseorang berusaha membunuhnya, aku tidak tahu siapa." Eddelrittuo menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan mulai terisak.

Kedua mata Asseylum yang ia sukai, walau tak dapat melihat lagi, kini kembali terpejam.

Harklight turut berduka. Asseylum lah yang pertama kali memberikan tempat baginya, Lemrina, dan para pengikut Slaine kembali di Vers. Ratu menerima mereka semua dengan tangan terbuka, dan konflik perlahan mereda di antara kedua kubu.

Slaine pun juga pasti merasa demikian. Ia akan meletakkan Asseylum pada posisi teratas, prioritas hidup, dan tujuannya selama masih bernafas. Ia akan mementingkan Asseylum lebih dari siapapun. Slaine pernah bercerita, ia pertama kali jatuh hati pada puteri ―Ratu, yang kini tetap diperjuangkan sebagai orang yang harus ia lindungi, saat masih kecil. Namun perasaan itu memudar, berganti pada sesuatu yang lain, tak pernah disangka oleh pihak manapun.

Bukan dengan cinta pertama, manusia akan hidup nantinya.

Rayet memandangi grafik elektrokardiograf yang makin melemah. Secanggih apapun peralatannya, Rayet tahu, bila salah satu alat saja dilepas, hidup Asseylum akan berakhir saat itu juga.

Wajah Asseylum begitu damai, seperti tak memiliki beban sedikit pun. Tidak bisa membuat seseorang untuk membenci paras yang demikian. Kalau bukan karena Asseylum, mungkin selamanya Rayet akan membenci Vers tanpa pijakan jelas. Bisa saja seumur hidup ia akan melakukannya.

Tapi, Asseylum mengulurkan tangannya. Menarik dan membawanya kembali ke tanah air, Vers. Tempat seharusnya ia berada.

Awalnya Rayet masih tidak menyukainya. Tapi, siapa yang tidak luluh bila sering melihat senyum manis dan ketulusan hati seperti itu?

Mungkin, Rayet dapat melakukan sesuatu untuk Vers.

 _Sesuatu..._

Rayet menoleh pada Eddelrittuo.

Ia harus melakukannya, ia harus berani karena yang dipertaruhkan adalah semuanya.

"Eddelrittuo-san." Panggilnya.

Eddelrittuo masih menangisi Asseylum. Membuat Rayet tak tega mengganggunya. Maka Rayet mengalihkan atensi pada Harklight di sebelahnya.

"Harklight, kupikir kau tahu, apa yang harus kita lakukan nanti."

"Tentu saja, kita lebih dari tahu. Selanjutnya adalah bagian Slaine-sama."

Rayet menunduk,

"Hei, Harklight. Kenapa Slaine-sama bertindak sangat jauh?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Aku hanya menjalankan perintah." Sahut Harklight.

.

.

.

Kini mereka dua saling bersisian, melihat bintang bersama-sama dari dalam ruang Asseylum yang baru saja dibersihkan oleh petugas medis, tadi. Kehilangan darah membuat Slaine sedikit pusing, maka ia meminta Inaho menemaninya, sekaligus membahas sesuatu yang krusial.

"Kau yang menembak Asseylum?" Slaine pada dasarnya tidak suka berbasa-basi.

"Jika aku pelakunya, lalu kenapa?"

Inaho melihat Slaine menggeleng, memberi tanda ia tak perlu menjelaskan kejadian secara rinci. Slaine hanya ingin tahu, dan pengakuan implisit tadi cukup sebagai bukti untuknya.

"Kukira siapa."

Atmosfernya tiba-tiba menjadi berat. Slaine pun berbalik dan menghadap Inaho yang sedang membuang muka.

Tidak ada lagi yang mereka katakan. Hanya hening yang menyelimuti. Inaho memberanikan diri menatap Slaine, dan yang ia lihat selanjutnya adalah sosok Slaine yang tersenyum.

"Jangan dipikirkan, aku tak akan balas dendam. Tenang saja."

Iris indah favorit Inaho itu lalu meredup perlahan,

"Tapi, berikan aku alasannya, Inaho."

Slaine ingin jawaban. Dan dilihat darimana pun, Slaine lebih peduli dengan Asseylum.

 _Bukan kepadanya_.

"Aku hanya membencinya."

Inaho jujur mengakui. Ia membenci segala sesuatu yang membuat Slaine terkekang dan menderita, tak terkecuali Asseylum. Seorang bangsawan yang memutar takdir seseorang seenak hatinya. Seorang wanita yang dulu sangat ia hormati, sekarang sosoknya lenyap entah ke mana.

― _dan seseorang yang merebut Slaine darinya._

Ini bukan lagi sekedar iri, tapi cemburu buta. Rasa ingin memiliki yang nyata.

Slaine berjalan mendekat ke arah Inaho, lalu berhenti tepat pada jarak tiga kaki di hadapannya.

"Apa kau juga akan membenciku karena masalah perbudakan itu?"

Telak, Inaho terbeliak.

Bayangan kakak perempuan dan teman-temannya yang menderita terngiang kembali. Bukan hanya mereka, tapi seluruh penduduk bumi dijadikan anjing-anjing Vers.

"Jadi, itu semua benar..Slaine?" Inaho sedikit ragu bertanya. Berharap Slaine tengah berdusta.

"Aku tak menyangkal."

Harklight benar-benar dapat diandalkan.

Inaho menggenggam tangannya erat ketika mendengar jawaban itu. Kenapa Slaine masih saja tersenyum? Apa yang dia pikirkan?

"Tolong katakan semua ini bo―"

"Kapan aku berbohong padamu?"

Bila Slaine bersedih, ia akan menunjukkannya. Jika ia senang, maka―

"Sepuluh tahun?"

"Kau tidak bertanya."

Slaine tertawa keras bagai orang gila. Terpingkal karena melihat sisi bodoh Inaho.

― _ia akan tertawa?_

"Harusnya kau ingat, aku ini musuhmu."

"Tidak ada musuh yang tidur bersama."

Slaine berhenti. Lalu menunjuk lancang pada Inaho,

"Kau pikir aku melakukan semua itu untuk apa?"

Kembali, hening yang menyelimuti. Inaho tidak tahu harus berkata apa, dan Slaine tidak tahu bagaimana agar Inaho percaya kebohongannya.

Slaine melakukan ini semua, juga demi Inaho. Agar Inaho tidak berbelas kasihan padanya. Supaya pria itu tak memiliki sesal di sisa hidupnya.

― _Kaizuka Inaho tidak boleh menyesal karena telah membencinya._

Inaho tidak lagi ingin melihat wajah Slaine. Ia pergi dari sana tanpa mengucap barang sepatah kata. Slaine mengerti, dan memilih melihat bintang-bintang yang nampak berkilauan. Dapat didengarnya suara tapak kaki yang menjauh lalu menghilang seketika. Meninggalkannya kembali pada rasa kesepian.

Slaine berharap menjadi bintang suatu saat nanti.

"Hah?"

Berkedip, Slaine merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir ke pipinya, basah. Dan akhirnya jatuh setetes ke bawah, di antara kedua kakinya. Slaine menunduk, tampak tak percaya.

"Tidak, ini tidak benar." Ia mengusapnya tanpa aturan. Tapi, kenapa intensitasnya justru bertambah secepat apapun ia coba menghapusnya?

Slaine mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat pantulan semu dirinya pada pembatas translusen; tampak begitu menyedihkan.

Apa yang salah?

 _(―semuanya)_

.

.

.

.

.

"Apakah benar jika kita melakukan ini?" Tanya Calm. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi ia jadi tak enak pada Inaho tadi. Mereka telah memutuskan penyerangan ke Vers, namun tetap saja harus mencari persediaan senjata untuk nantinya.

"Kau mau jadi budak selamanya?" Kecam Magbaredge.

Calm menggeleng cepat. Tidak ada manusia yang menginginkan hal seperti itu.

"Tapi, bukankah Inaho―" Nina hendak menyela, tapi dipotong oleh petinggi UFE tersebut,

"Sampai kapan seisi bumi harus menjadi budak?"

Lalu mereka terdiam.

"Kupikir, Inaho bahagia di sana." Yuki tersenyum. Magbaredge mendecih,

"Bahagia, katamu? Lalu, kau?"

Yuki tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Inaho mengatakan, ia harus diberi waktu seminggu lagi untuk penyelidikan. Tapi itu sia-sia saja menurut Magbaredge. Ia tak boleh lagi membiarkan pelanggaran hak asasi manusia ini lebih lama. Nyawa satu planet dipertaruhkan. Bertindak atau tidak, dan Magbaredge lebih memilih bertindak duluan.

"Omong-omong, apa dua bocah Vers tadi akan benar-benar tutup mulut?" Marito berpendapat.

"Tidak. Mereka pasti akan bicara. Sisa pasukan UFE pun masih banyak. Kita berangkat tiga hari lagi." Magbaredge menutup rapat.

"Lalu, Inaho?" Tanya Calm sedikit khawatir. Inaho kan, tidak tahu perubahan rencana ini.

"Kita akan membawanya bila tiba di sana. Yang penting, kita harus bersiap. Kita akan berperang, meski tanpa Deucalion."

Magbaredge yakin ini keputusan yang benar. Awalnya ia ingin menyelamatkan Inaho dan Slaine ketika perang lalu, tapi Slaine bukanlah orang baik ternyata. Keangkuhannya masih ada, dan Magbaredge akan menjatuhkan ambisinya dari ketinggian seperti dulu.

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang menarik bagi Inaho saat ini. Ia hanya berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Penutup matanya ada di atas meja nakas. Jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam waktu Vers. Ia ingin tidur tapi tak bisa.

Inaho mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, dan mendapati Slaine masuk seperti biasa. Setelahnya Slaine menutup kusen. Wajahnya terlihat sembab dari posisi Inaho, seperti yang ia lihat di masa lampau.

 _Terulang._

Dan Inaho tidak mencoba untuk menanyakan alasannya.

 _Karena itu benar-benar menyakitkan._

Slaine melepas pakaian yang dipakainya dan menggantinya dengan jubah tidur miliknya. Kemudian, berbaring di samping Inaho―namun memunggunginya― seperti malam-malam yang telah lalu; hanya saja tanpa sentuhan sensual kali ini.

Inaho hanya bisa melihat punggung pria itu. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, berharap semua ini hanya mimpi.

Slaine tidak lagi peduli selama masih dapat berjumpa dengan Inaho.

Jam terus berdetak. Jarumnya maju berputar. Mereka mencoba saling mengabaikan, walau hati mereka menolak hebat. Menebak bagaimana hari esok dalam pikiran mereka. Terlarut, hingga keduanya sama-sama terlelap.

 _Memikirkan esok yang berbeda._

.

.

.

.

Di pesta pernikahan sepuluh tahun silam, Slaine dan Asseylum saling melempar senyum yang menurut Inaho terlihat bahagia―walau Inaho yang paling tahu bahwa itu hanya sebatas sandiwara.

Malam itu, Slaine dan Asseylum berdansa; sebuah kebiasaan Kerajaan apabila ada anggota keluarga yang melaksanakan upacara pernikahan.

Tangan mereka saling bertautan, seakan enggan bila melepaskan. Musik pengiring memainkan lagu yang tidak Inaho pahami bahasanya.

Mereka berdua tampak begitu serasi, di bawah kandiler megah dan mewah sebagai penerang. Kaki mereka melangkah beraturan dari satu ubin lantai ke yang lain, temponya tidak terlalu cepat. Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain, seolah takut bila berkedip akan kehilangan salah satunya. Menjadi satu untuk sementara demi tontonan khalayak.

Musik menjadi sedikit lebih cepat. Asseylum dan Slaine langsung menyesuaikan gerakan mereka. Slaine mundur selangkah, diikuti Asseylum yang sedikit maju ke arahnya. Keduanya berputar, membuat bagian bawah gaun putih panjang Asseylum sedikit mengembang.

Dulu, Asseylum dan Slaine sering melihat tarian ini pada pernikahan Ksatria Orbit. Mereka tak butuh latihan, hanya perlu merepresentasikannya kembali berdasar ingatan.

Kini salah satu dari kedua kaki mereka saling berlawanan arah mengikuti, dilanjutkan dengan Slaine yang memutar tubuh Asseylum sebelum jatuh pada dekapannya. Beberapa detik setelahnya, tepat ketika musik pengiring berhenti, mereka berciuman.

Inaho hanya diam ketika mendengar suara riuh dari tepukan para hadirin.

Mereka bersinar, sangat menyilaukan.

Dilihatnya kedua celah ranum yang menyatu dari kejauhan, dan kemudian menghilang di antara kerumunan.

.

.

.

.

.

Eddelrittuo membuka pintu ruang rapat kabinet. Mengumpulkan semua Ksatria Orbit guna membahas sesuatu.

Harklight dan Rayet pun turut menjadi saksi dalam pertemuan itu. Mengatakan penduduk Bumi akan membelot sebentar lagi.

Mengapa ia bisa mengumpulkan Ksatria Orbit dengan status pelayan?

Sederhana. Karena Asseylum dan Slaine tidak memiliki anak, maka mereka mengakui Eddelrittuo sebagai bagian keluarga mereka. Walaupun ia masih melayani Asseylum, namun keputusan itu lekat adanya.

Tanpa Slaine mereka mengadakan rapat dadakan dini hari ini. Para Ksatria diharapkan bersiap kapan saja untuk menangani ini. Demi melindungi Raja mereka, Slaine Saazbaum Troyard. Juga kekuasaan darah murni Asseylum Vers Allusia.

Eddelrittuo yakin, ini adalah pilihan terbaik. Harklight dan Eddelrittuo sudah mengungsikan sebagian rakyat Vers ke planet di galaksi lain yang mereka kenal guna meminimalisir jumlah korban. Kataphrakt ditambah. Mereka harus benar-benar siap dan serius dalam menghadapi hal ini.

"Eddelrittuo-san, apa kita tidak perlu menyampaikan ini pada Slaine-sama?" Tanya Rayet.

"Slaine-sama akan mengerti." Harklight yang menjawab. Eddelrittuo mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini terasa sangat buruk.

Keduanya bangun bersamaan. Tapi tak satupun berniat memulai percakapan.

Slaine beringsut turun, dan langsung menuju ke kamar mandi, sementara Inaho memilih membereskan tempat tidur dan memeriksa beberapa dokumen revisi karena Slaine tidak mengizinkannya membaca sebelum disahkan. Bahkan ketika ia diajak rapat, ia lebih memilih fokus pada orang lain, bukan mendengarkan isi dokumen revisi.

Inaho -_-

Namun ketika ia mengecek laci, tak ada satupun yang terlihat. Inaho berkedip heran.

Atau mungkin telah disahkan?

Inaho mengecek laci lain. Namun nihil. Akhirnya Inaho mengobrak-abrik meja kerja Slaine yang sedikit jauh terletak di ujung ruang. Mejanya pun sama kosongnya. Inaho bergegas membuka semua laci, dan ia menemukan sebundel dokumen yang tampak tebal pada laci ketiga.

Inaho sedikit menunduk untuk mengambilnya dan berdiri kembali supaya nyaman membaca.

Pupil Inaho mengecil sesaat ketika membaca judulnya.

 _'Revisi UU No 33 Pasal 2_

 _Penghapusan Perbudakan Pada Penduduk Bumi.'_

Inaho membuka lembar pertama. Dibacanya secara urut dan teliti.

Tunggu dulu, tunggu dulu.

Bukankah Slaine yang memperbudak kakak perempuan dan teman-temannya? Slaine bahkan mengakuinya sendiri tadi malam. Lalu kenapa ia juga yang menghapusnya?

Apa maksudnya semua ini?

 _"Benar, Rajamu yang memperbudak kami, Inaho."_

Siapa yang benar?

Siapa yang berbohong?

 **Siapa?**

Inaho mendengar suara gaduh dari dalam kamar mandi. Itu pasti Slaine yang terpeleset lagi. Memang begitulah rutinitas yang terjadi tiap pagi. Slaine lalu akan berteriak kencang seperti hendak membuatnya tuli. Memerintah Inaho untuk mengobati kakinya yang terpeleset. Inaho sempat protes, tapi Slaine lalu menyerukan bahwa itu salah Inaho hingga ia tak bisa membuatnya berjalan dengan benar di pagi hari.

 _"Orenji! Pokoknya ini salahmu! Kubilang pelan-pelan saja tapi kau tak mendengarkanku!"_

Inaho tersenyum tanpa sadar, mengingat wajah Slaine yang begitu kesal membuatnya ingin tertawa.

Tapi, tak ada teriakan kali ini. Mungkin Slaine sedang gengsi akibat konversasi semalam.

Inaho membuka cepat dan merekamnya dengan mata kirinya, sebelum mengembalikan dokumen itu ke tempat asalnya. Buru-buru ia berlari membuka pintu kamar mandi.

"Sudah kubilang, hati-hati jika ber―"

Slaine terjatuh ke arahnya, dengan kondisi tak sadarkan diri.

"―jalan."

.

.

.

.

.

"Sederhananya, Slaine-sama kekurangan darah?" Inaho bertanya pada dokter. Slaine kini dirawat di ruang sebelah dimana Asseylum yang juga sedang dalam masa pengobatan. Slaine masih belum sadar semenjak Inaho membawanya ke sini satu jam lalu.

"Benar. Kemarin ia mendonor terlalu banyak untuk Asseylum-sama. Aku memintanya berhenti karena sudah cukup banyak kantong darah, tapi Yang Mulia bersikeras, aku tak bisa apa-apa. Ia akan sehat setelah beberapa hari ke depan." Jelas dokter itu.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Inaho. Dokter itu lalu menuju ruang sebelah. Inaho hanya menatapnya datar, dan mulai mengupas apel di meja. Yang lalu ia makan sendiri untuk sarapannya.

Slaine tampak begitu lemah jika berbaring seperti ini.

Inaho menggunakan waktu luang ini untuk mengecek potret dokumen tadi. Inaho membaca satu per satu dengan cermat. Hingga menemukan kalimat di halaman ke 39,

 _'Maka, saya, Slaine Saazbaum Troyard, akan mencabut keputusan Asseylum Vers Allusia dan mengganti Undang-Undang Nomor 33 Pasal 2, menjadi;...'_

Inaho mengakhiri waktu luangnya sendiri, ketika mengetahui Slaine membuka mata.

"Ng, Inaho?"

Slaine mengedipkan kelopaknya. Menjelajahi langit-langit sebentar sebelum mendapati Inaho dalam jangkauan penglihatannya.

"Pingsanmu lama sekali." Tutur Inaho.

"Oh, begitu rupanya."

Kenapa mereka sekarang jadi bicara normal?

"Slaine." Panggil pemuda bumi itu. Slaine hanya menoleh dengan pandangan menanyakan maksud Inaho. Inaho tetapi tak mengatakan apapun selama beberapa menit. Namun Slaine tetap menunggu hingga Inaho bicara pada akhirnya.

"Mau main catur denganku?"

Slaine terbengong untuk beberapa saat, sebelum tersenyum ke arah Inaho.

"Kau kerasukan apa, Inaho?" Tanyanya.

"Kerasukan cintamu."

Slaine melempar bantal yang berada di bawah kepalanya untuk Inaho. Menyembunyikan rona-rona merah yang muncul seenak jidat di kedua pipinya, canggung.

"Jeruk bodoh!"

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka tetap bermain catur. Inaho membawakan papan beserta bidak-bidaknya ke ruangan Slaine. Papannya diletakkan di pangkuan pasien berbatas selimut, sementara Inaho duduk di sisi ranjang dengan raut serius. Keduanya saling mengejar dengan kekalahan dan kemenangan, nyaris seimbang.

"Aku tak tahu kau sangat bagus dalam catur, Slaine." Puji Inaho. Di penjara saja, Slaine tak pernah mau menggerakkan bidaknya padahal Inaho sudah menunggunya menjalankan pion. Inaho salah duga tentang Slaine yang tak bisa bermain catur. Rupanya dia sangat pandai dalam permainan strategi seperti ini.

"Asal kau tahu, dulu Tuan Saazbaum sering―"

Slaine berhenti mengatakannya. Air muka Slaine tampak berubah tiba-tiba.

"Tuan Saazbaum?" Inaho mengernyit.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Slaine?" Inaho malah menjadi khawatir. _Siapa itu Tuan Saazbaum?_ Asseylum maupun Eddelrittuo tak pernah menceritakan bagian yang itu secara detil.

Slaine nampak seperti tersadar beberapa detik kemudian.

"Ah, maaf. Rasanya kepalaku pusing. Kita akhiri saja, ya." Kata Slaine seraya membereskan pion-pionnya. Padahal sedikit lagi dia hampir menang. Inaho tak banyak bertanya, ia melakukan hal yang sama.

Tapi ketika Slaine akan mengambil bidak kuda hitam miliknya, sesuatu terngiang kembali di kepalanya.

 _Rasa sakit itu._

 _Cambukan itu._

 _Sengatan listrik._

"Tuan Cruhteo..." Slaine memegang kedua sisi kepalanya. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba teringat ketika dirinya disiksa habis-habisan? Kenapa ia mengingat Cruhteo yang sudah tak ada lagi di dunia?

 _"Kau pengkhianatnya, bukan?"_

"BUKAN! BUKAN AKU!"

 _"Untuk siapa kau mengangkat senjatamu?"_

"UNTUK VERS!"

 _"Lalu kenapa kau ingin menghancurkannya?"_ Bayang-bayang Cruhteo dan salah satu pasukan waktu perang pertama dulu―entah siapa―menghantui pikirannya.

"AKU HANYA―"

 _"Kau pengkhianat."_

"BUKAN AKU! TAPI TUAN SAAZBAUM!"

 _"Kau buta huruf? Namamu sekarang Slaine Saazbaum Troyard, bukan?"_

"Tidak, tidak, tidak!" Slaine terus berteriak kepada bayangan imajiner dan suara-suara aneh di dalam kepalanya. Inaho lalu mengguncang bahu Slaine keras-keras.

"Slaine, ada apa?"

Slaine refleks memeluk Inaho di dekatnya.

"Tolong, tolong aku..."

Inaho diam saja. Membiarkan Slaine mengatakan segala sesuatunya.

"...rasanya sakit...tolong.."

Inaho tidak akan bertanya.

.

.

.

.

"Slaine-sama memiliki trauma, mungkin." Eddelrittuo menjelaskan pada Inaho di taman belakang, menikmati bunga-bunga yang kini bermekaran.

"Trauma?"

"Setahuku, ia sering disiksa oleh Tuan Cruhteo. Tapi, akhirnya Slaine-sama diselamatkan oleh Tuan Saazbaum. Slaine-sama juga yang tak pernah berhenti berharap Ratu hidup walaupun kondisinya sedang koma. Kau dapat menebak kelanjutannya."

Inaho kini tahu darimana nama Saazbaum itu didapat. Helai cokelat Eddelrittuo yang kini tak lagi ia kepang, tertiup angin untuk ke sekian kali.

"Mungkin, waktu itu Slaine-sama menahannya demi Ratu."

Inaho mendengarkan.

"Karena itu, kumohon jangan buat ia bersedih, Inaho-san."

.

.

.

"Aku tak memintamu."

Slaine menolak mawar biru pemberian Inaho. Yang dipetik si pelayan langsung dari kebunnya. Inaho tampak tidak terima.

"Bukannya kau suka?" Inaho memandang heran.

"Sudahlah, bawakan aku buku saja, Inaho."

"Aku susah payah mengambilnya hingga lecet." Desak Inaho. Menunjukkan telapak tangannya yang diperban.

"Kaizuka Inaho! Sejak kapan kau tuli?!"

"Aku tuli hanya untuk penolakanmu."

"Mana bisa begitu!"

Eddelrittuo yang mengintip dari balik pintu tertawa tanpa suara. Syukurlah Slaine dapat kembali seperti biasanya.

Eddelrittuo lalu beralih menuju ke ruangan Asseylum di sebelah. Diputar kenop hati-hati setelah memasukkan _password_. Semua ruangan di istana memang diberi kata kunci yang berbeda. Semua Ksatria Orbit hanya diberi untuk ruangan tertentu, sedang untuk bebas keluar masuk dan mengetahui semuanya adalah Raja, Ratu, dan pelayan pribadi mereka yang telah memiliki ijin langsung, termasuk Eddelrittuo ―yang tinggi posisinya saat ini― dan Harklight dalam konteks ini.

"Asseylum-sama, saya datang." Kata Eddelrittuo pelan sebelum menutup pintu. Di dalam ada Rayet dan Harklight yang juga sedang menunggunya.

"Bagaimana kondisi Slaine-sama?" Tanya Harklight. Alas kursi yang ia duduki memang nyaman, tapi tak lengkap rasanya apabila tak mengetahui keadaan Slaine saat ini. Begitu pula Rayet yang sedari tadi bersikap waspada di dekat pintu masuk. Nampaknya tak ada dari mereka yang dapat tenang sekarang.

"Slaine-sama baik-baik saja, ia akan sehat untuk beberapa hari ke depan." Jawab Eddelrittuo.

"Begitu, syukurlah. Tapi kita tak bisa bersantai. Kudengar ada sebuah pesawat milik penduduk Bumi mendarat di balik planet ini." Ujar Rayet.

"Kita sudah mengerahkan pasukan untuk menyelidikinya." Sambung Harklight. Tidak akan ia biarkan siapapun menodai Vers, tanah kelahirannya ini.

"Markas Bulan juga masih aman, menurut Mazureek." Eddelrittuo tadi usai menghubungi Markas Bulan dan Mazureek menjelaskan tak ada kendala sama sekali. Skala penyerangan belum nampak. Eddelrittuo menebak mungkin sekitar satu atau dua hari lagi akan ada pertempuran besar-besaran seperti dahulu.

"Tapi, kapan Asseylum-sama akan bangun? Kita tetap membutuhkannya untuk memberi perintah―bukan maksudku meragukan Slaine-sama, tapi..." Rayet tak lagi melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Slaine-sama selalu siap untuk situasi terburuk, percayalah." Eddelrittuo memberikan semangat untuk Rayet.

"Kau benar, Eddelrittuo-san. Hanya saja, _Aldnoah_ miliknya tak sestabil kemarin. Apa ini karena Inaho-san?" Harklight penasaran.

"Mungkin saja mereka menyatukan _Aldnoah_ mereka saat di Bumi silam, kulihat _Aldnoah_ mereka sama. _Aldnoah_ akan melemah, bila hati pengguna ikut melemah. Tapi, aku yakin, Slaine-sama akan mengatasinya." Eddelrittuo menjelaskan apa yang ia ketahui. Selebihnya ia juga tak tahu mengapa _Aldnoah_ Slaine tak stabil saat ini. Misteri _Aldnoah_ tidak benar-benar terpecahkan seratus persen, dan mungkin saja Asseylum mempunyai informasi rinci serta lengkap mengenai hal ini.

"Hanya _Yang Terpilih_ yang dapat menggunakannya. Itu berarti aktivasinya tidak sembarangan." Rayet tampak serius berpikir.

"Ya, kau benar, Rayet-san."

Eddelrittuo mendapat panggilan dari saku pakaiannya. Sebuah _walkie talkie_ berwarna biru-abu, dengan lampu indikator yang menyala. Pertanda ada panggilan penting.

"Eddelrittuo Saazbaum vers Allusia di sini."

Eddelrittuo mendengarkan seksama, dan sesekali mengangguk. Tak lama kemudian panggilan berakhir dan Eddelrittuo bergegas ke luar ruangan.

"Eddelrittuo-san? Anda hendak ke mana?" Tanya Rayet. Mengapa Eddelrittuo tampak terburu-buru?

"Orang bumi sudah menyerang Markas Bulan. Sial. Aku tak tahu akan secepat ini. Jangan biarkan Slaine-sama tahu!"

"Lalu, Kaizuka Inaho?" Harklight melirik. Eddelrittuo berhenti, mengambil nafas sejenak sebelum berbicara.

"Bunuh dia ketika berpisah dengan Slaine-sama nanti. Dia hanya parasit yang membahayakan hidup Yang Mulia dengan menggerogoti _Aldnoah_ nya." Eddelrittuo lalu berlari kencang, menyisakan Harklight dan Rayet yang saling bertukar pandang. Kemudian mereka mengalihkan atensi pada eksistensi Asseylum. Elektrokardiografnya masih lemah, selang oksigen juga masih lancar. Tapi pemilik tubuh tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kesadaran sedikit pun.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

.

.

.

.

Mazureek masih sempat menghubungi Eddelrittuo yang berada di Vers. Tapi seluruh bangunan Markas Bulan hampir runtuh. Sebagian telah terbang kembali guna mempersiapkan perang, tapi tak sedikit juga yang masih berada di sini walau sekedar bertahan.

Penduduk Bumi datang dengan jumlah banyak. Pun senjata yang memadai. Mereka kemari hanya dengan bermodal tiga buah roket. Sistem penerangan hampir mati, dan objek reruntuhan semakin menjadi. Entah bagaimana caranya mereka menjadikan roket tersebut tak terlacak pada radar pengamatan, membuat semua yang ada di sini kalang kabut bersamaan.

Mazureek masih mencoba melawan dengan pistol yang ia bawa, tetapi ia terus menghindar sedari tadi. Ia pecinta damai dan tidak mungkin membunuh seseorang tanpa alasan kuat. Terlebih, dia sangat menyukai Bumi, mengingat asal namanya juga dari planet hijau-biru itu.

"Sistem komunikasi masih belum tersambung!" Kepanikan lain terdengar. Huru-hara tak lagi terhindarkan.

"Sial. Bahkan pesan sandi?"

Yagarai dan Marito berhasil menembus barikade pertahanan dengan mudah. Magbaredge langsung menuju Vers dengan salah satu pesawat yang kosong di ruang mesin Markas Bulan. Sementara yang lain akan menyusul nanti ketika Magbaredge memberitahukan situasi di sana secara langsung.

"Kita tidak dibayar untuk ini." Oceh Yagarai. Marito menembak kaki orang-orang yang menghalangi mereka.

"Berapa lama dari sini ke Vers?" Tanyanya. Saling memunggungi satu sama lain untuk menjaga.

"Bila menggunakan pesawat mereka, kurasa sekitar dua atau tiga jam. Aku sangat kagum dengan teknologi mereka." Komentar Yagarai.

Selanjutnya, penduduk bumi yang berjuang dengan mereka mulai mengambil alih Markas Bulan. Awak Vers keteteran, tidak bisa melawan.

"Dan masalah dokumen kelengkapan Aldnoah, aku baru tahu ternyata begitu mudah."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Marito mengganti peluru, guna berjaga-jaga. Sementara Yagarai menjelaskan seraya memasukkan pistol ke dalam saku pakaiannya.

"Semua Aldnoah berasal dari satu sumber, bukan faktor darah biru Vers, tetapi sebuah, karena efek material yang terkumpul dalam satu wadah. Semacam kuantum fisika dalam versi yang lain."

"Wadah?"

"Aku tidak tahu bentuknya. Yang pasti, seseorang masih menyimpannya untuk Vers."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Magbaredge menyusup tanpa ketahuan di salah satu kapal tentara Vers yang kini sedang menuju ke planet merah itu. Kecepatannya ia tidak tahu, tapi teknologi Vers memang patut diberi tanda tanya. Karena apa sehingga teknologi mereka jadi sebegini canggihnya?

Magbaredge melirik pada layar. Jarak Vers masih sekitar dua ribu kilometer lagi. Kakinya dinaik-turunkan untuk menghilangkan kebosanan. Hingga akhirnya muncul sebuah tampilan layar hologram dari sebuah alat yang tak ia tahu apa.

 _"Untuk semua para penduduk Vers, kita akan berperang lagi dengan orang Bumi. Bila kalian ingin pergi, pergilah. Tapi, aku akan tetap berada di tanah airku hingga mati."_ Jeda,

 _"Slaine Saazbaum Troyard._ "

Terputus seketika.

Mengapa sikapnya sok pahlawan sekali? Tanah air, katanya? Magbaredge ingin segera meremukkan mulut pria yang disinyalir sebagai penjahat perang itu. Semua orang pasti akan membela tanah airnya. Itu adalah hal yang tak perlu ditanyakan lagi. Wanita berambut pendek itu lalu menekan tuas ke belakang, mempercepat laju pesawatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Inaho menutup pintu, membiarkan Slaine beristirahat di dalam ruangannya. Manik merahnya beralih pada kamar sebelah, di mana Asseylum berada. Tapi, itu tidak lama karena ia melihat Eddelrittuo terburu keluar dari dalam sana.

"Eddelrittuo-san?" Panggilnya. Tapi Eddelrittuo tidak memedulikannya. Inaho mencoba maklum saja.

Ia lalu berjalan, berniat mencarikan Slaine bacaan agar tidak bosan.

Kenapa Inaho merasa begitu plin-plan begini?

Setelahnya terdengar suara ledakan dari lorong kiri di depannya. Angin ledakan datang berikutnya. Membuat Inaho bertanya-tanya ada peristiwa apa yang tiba-tiba.

Inaho bersembunyi terlebih dahulu, di menyerempet raga di balik dinding saat mendengar suara langkah kaki.

"Keluar kau, Slaine Troyard."

Inaho mengenali suara ini.

Magbaredge.

Tunggu, apa yang dilakukan wanita itu di sini? Bukankah ini belum waktunya?

"Penyusup!"

Dan ia mendengar suara itu menjauh.

Sial.

Inaho berbalik, hendak kembali ke ruangan Slaine untuk memberitahunya. Namun langkahnya dihadang oleh seorang gadis tanpa ia sadari sebelumnya.

"Mau ke mana kau, Kaizuka Inaho?"

Inaho berdiri. Menatap intens pada objek di depannya yang menggenggam sebuah laras pendek dan diarahkan tepat ke wajahnya. Pakaian hitam-putih dan rambut kecokelatan itu sudah tak asing lagi bagi netra pria bermata satu itu.

"Eddelrittuo?"

Sekembalinya memutar kaset video yang telah lama direkam Slaine untuk rencana ini kepada semua tentara Vers, Eddelrittuo berpura-pura seakan penyerangan Markas Bulan baru terjadi beberapa menit lalu di hadapat Harklight dan Rayet. Bagaimana bisa Asseylum menjadi seperti ini lagi? Mau meninggalkannya sendiri tanpa tujuan hidup?

"Sepertinya kau telah mengetahui rencana Slaine-sama. Takkan kubiarkan kau menggagalkan semua ini."

Intonasi, penuh keyakinan. Eddelrittuo benar-benar tanpa ampun bila telah menyangkut Slaine. Inaho lalu membalas,

"Kau pikir aku juga tak tahu tentang racun itu?"

Hening.

Eddelrittuo mengernyit, semakin menggenggam erat bodi pistol di antara jemari tangan kanannya.

"Jadi kau yang menukarkannya dengan makanan milik Rayet." Ujarnya.

"Itukah alasanmu?" Inaho berkedip. Nampaknya Eddelrittuo benar-benar membenci Rayet. Inaho sudah lama tahu bahwa Slaine kebal terhadap racun semenjak di penjara, jadi ia memilih menukarkan menu untuk menyelamatkan Rayet karena tahu Slaine tak mungkin mati meski memakannya. Slaine mungkin juga sudah tahu, tapi ia diam saja.

"Surat kaleng juga?" Tanya Inaho.

"Itu bukan aku. Mungkin seseorang yang benar-benar membencinya." Jawab Eddelrittuo.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa Yang Mulia membiarkan orang yang membenci Vers berada di antara Ksatria. Itu...keterlaluan, bukan?" Sambungnya.

Inaho tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Bahkan ketika Eddelrittuo mulai terisak pelan.

"Aku tidak mengerti..."

Inaho juga bingung.

Di tengah rasa iba, di saat Inaho ingin mendekati gadis itu, Inaho merasakan sesuatu yang hangat. Sebelum ia menyadari bahwa sebuah peluru telah menembus tengkoraknya.

"Pembunuh." Ucap Eddelrittuo. Merepetisi perkataan dan penembakan peluru kepadanya.

Inaho terbeliak.

Gadis itu menyeringai, "Pergilah ke neraka, pembunuh Asseylum-sama."

Inaho lalu jatuh tergeletak tiba-tiba. Kesadarannya berada di ambang batas. Ingin menggerakkan tubuhnya tapi tak bisa, kaku meliputinya.

Eddelrittuo meniup ujung laras yang memanas, diisi proyektil kembali lalu diarahkan kedua kali ke arah Inaho.

"Hadiah untukmu."

Eddelrittuo menembaki tubuhnya berkali-kali tanpa henti. Raga Inaho sedikit terlonjak ketika menerimanya. Tapi Inaho hanya diam. Dan ketika ia menoleh, warna merah menggenang, memenuhi penglihatannya di detik-detik terakhir nafas hidupnya.

 _ **ZRAAASHH**_

Eddelrittuo tersentak. Ia melirik ke bawah. Sebuah tangan menembus hingga ke rangka depan. Eddelrittuo sedikit menoleh, melihat orang yang ia kenal justru membunuhnya.

"Slaine-sa...ma.."

Slaine menarik, lalu menusukkannya kembali. Menghujamnya begitu banyak dan menarik jantungnya keluar saat dirasa cukup. Membuat dada Eddelrittuo terasa sesak.

Gadis itu terjatuh, telungkup di sebelah Inaho. Matanya berkunang-kunang. Irisnya melihat ke arah iris Inaho yang masih terbuka.

"Apa kau mengutukku, Kaizuka Inaho?"

Sudut bibir Inaho terangkat tipis mendengarnya. Seakan meremehkannya dan menertawainya keras-keras dari alam sana.

Slaine masih diam mengamati dua mayat di depannya. Di belakangnya, Harklight dan Rayet menyertai. Slaine lalu membuang jantung Eddelrittuo ke mukanya. Ia lalu melangkah di antara kedua jenazah itu, dengan tangan kanan berlumuran darah. Menetes-netes pada ujung kuku jari, menciptakan jejak tipis pada jalur yang telah dilalui.

"Dengar, Harklight, Rayet. Biarkan mereka menang. Tinggal bunuh aku dan hancurkan benda yang menggantung di leherku ini. Semua akan selesai."

Kalung peninggalan ayahnya adalah harta tak tergantikan. Sumber dari segala sumber ilmu dan rahasia alam semesta tak terpecahkan; _Aldnoah_.

Tidak ada yang menolak, atau membantah.

 _Tidak akan pernah._

Walau harus membunuh Raja dengan tangan mereka.

Magbaredge berputar lagi ke lorong yang tadi dilaluinya untuk menghindar dari kejaran pasukan Vers. Berbekal peta seadanya, tapi ia justru tak mengingatnya. Menyerang sendirian memang terlalu beresiko, dan inilah hasilnya.

Ia berhenti berlari ketika melihat sosok Slaine dari kejauhan. Tanpa diduga, Slaine menoleh ke arahnya, iris tealnya tampak lelah. Ia lalu tersenyum mengucapkan sebuah kata,

 _"Maaf."_

Lalu Slaine jatuh tak berdaya. Darah merembes entah dari bagian tubuhnya yang mana. Mewarnainya semakin merah. Menodainya sedemikian rupa.

"Apa?"

Magbaredge tampak _shock_. Tak sempat memikirkan pasukan Vers yang berhasil mengejarnya dan menembaki punggungnya.

Kenapa penjahat itu tersenyum?

 **Kenapa?**

Mungkin Magbaredge akan menemukan jawabannya bila menyusulnya ke neraka.

.

.

.

Tersisa Harklight dan Rayet yang saling mengacungkan moncong pistol. Berlawanan, menyerang tepat pada organ pusat kehidupan.

Mereka tidak punya tujuan hidup, bila apa yang mereka lindungi sudah tidak ada. Sebagai bagian dari sumpah pelayan Vers kelas tinggi untuk Harklight, tidak etis bila ia tak ikut bunuh diri menyusul kepergian Tuannya; Slaine Saazbaum Troyard.

Dan sejak Asseylum tiada, Rayet tak punya lagi alasan untuk hidup. Itu lebih dari cukup.

Mereka bertukar pandang, saling menatap dan tersenyum satu sama lain.

"Maafkan kami, Asseylum-sama, Slaine-sama."

Keduanya berakhir saling menembak diri.

.

.

 _Beberapa menit yang lalu_

Slaine keluar dari ruang rawatnya untuk menjenguk Asseylum di sebelah selepas Inaho pergi dan berjanji akan membawakan bacaan untuknya. Saat ia masuk ke dalam sana, ada Harklight dan Rayet yang sedang menjaga Ratu Vers itu.

"Bagaimana kondisi Asseylum-sama?"

"Kami tidak tahu ia akan bertahan hingga kapan." Lapor Harklight. Rayet hanya mengangguk pelan, mengiyakan.

Slaine mendekat ke arah istrinya, mengamati paras itu sebelum tangannya membelai helai pirangnya.

"Tepat keputusanku untuk menjaga anda hingga nanti, Asseylum-sama."

Tangannya beralih, mencium punggung tangan Asseylum yang kaku sebagai bentuk pengabdian. Slaine tahu Asseylum tak akan mungkin tersadar, tapi ia mencoba menyangkal fakta seperti dahulu. Membiarkan imajinasinya hidup sesuka hati. Memilih menjalani hidup dalam harapan palsu miliknya.

 _Ia benar-benar mencintai Vers._

 _Juga Kaizuka Inaho._

"Cabut semua alat-alat ini. Jangan biarkan Yang Mulia menderita di dunia yang busuk begini."

Harklight dan Rayet nampak terkejut setengah mati. Apa yang baru saja dikatakan Slaine?

"Tapi, Slaine-sa―"

"Kalian membantahku?" Slaine menyorot tajam. Rayet hanya menunduk, meski mengerti ini demi kebaikan Asseylum, tapi bukankah ini namanya menyerah terlalu cepat?

"Asseylum-sama tidak boleh lagi menderita di dunia yang kotor ini. Biarkan ia menjadi salah satu bintang di angkasa tanpa memikul dosa."

Maksudnya, surga.

Tidak ada tanggapan, Slaine bertindak sendiri. Dilepasnya satu per satu peralatan medis yang ada di tubuh Asseylum. Lalu mendengar suara monotonis dengan grafik lurus lini hijau pada layar pengukur kehidupan.

.

.

 _Mawar biru pemberian itu masih tampak elok, tergeletak di atas kapuk beralas putih._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _[We realize this when we look down once in a while,_

 _but then again we look back up.]_

 _._

 _._

 _-Bird-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Fin**_ _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **a/n** : sebelumnya saya mau mengucapkan terimakasih untuk oknum-oknum pengikut cerita ini, dan yang ngebantu publis #SROOOOOTTTTTTTT

, juga walaupun silent reader, ketahuilah saya amat menyayangi kalian semua yang telah membaca kisah ini dari awal hingga akhir.

Karena chapter terakhir, saya mau ngoceh agak panjang, mengungkap kebenaran di balik cerita ini hahahaha/rolls

Cerita ini awalnya **bukan** berjudul **Lost** , sama sekali bukan.

Di memo pad saya **judul aslinya** adalah **Another Heaven**. Waktu itu saya ga sempet nulis judul di dokumen jadi ngarang aja pas ngedit di doc manager judulnya *ditabok*. **Kebiasaan buruk** saya, judul di draft belum tentu dipakai pas publish /siyal/ tapi syukur juga banyak yang suka judul pasaran ini.

Kisah ini terinspirasi dari awal mula saya ngerandom lagu secara acak di playlist. Heavenly Blue milik Kalafina (English cover by AmaLee), Namae o Yobu yo dari Luck Life, dan Bird yang dinyanyikan Matsushita Yuya. Bagi penggemar serial Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler pasti tak asing dengan nama Matsushita Yuya lagi, kan. Nulis semua headcanon yang ada, dan itu bikin cuapeeeeeeek kalo seandainya a/z ceritanya jadi begini. Untung enggak, ya. Inaho bawa Slaine ke KUA BURUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN! #ELAH #JADIITUALASANMUNYAMPAHLAGUBIRDDIMANAMANA #GABUTUHCUIH

Dan ketahuilah, sebenarnya ini fanfik dare dari salah satu temen saya *nama tidak disebutkan*. Saya nulis sendiri, ngebeta sendiri padahal sebanyak ini wordsnya (kurasa aku makin minus), maso sendiri, ELAH ELAH#DIULANG

Pokoknya saya mau berterima kasih kepada kalian semua dengan kecupan basah ini #MURAH

 **Balasan review**

 **Arischa** : don't change your penname, dude! Hahhahahaha

 **Misa** : ini bahagia sekali #DUSTA

 **Kanato-desu** : apa ini sesuai harapan #GAK

 **SarahAmalia** : rikues dikabulkan ╰( º∀º )╯. #SETAN

Last, i want to say"thankyou very much!" for **KanadeKirishima** :"))) I know we're talk on pm, but I want to say something in here for you (aww) sorry if you're getting confused, I mean, you can't believe online translator lmao. I was wrote in some parts with reverse arranged. And I'm sorry due to the tragedy :"))))) but same as you, I want Inaho and Slaine getting married as a fangirl (/_\\) #COUGH

Thanks for support,

and really thanks for read! m(_ _)m

siluman panda


End file.
